Ashes
by JakeSnow
Summary: Chloe-Beca/ Beca-Chloe... What would happen when they reunite after four years without communication? *slight mention of drug use and sucide [some smut.]*
1. Epilogue

It's been four years since I've ever had contact with her, and after all this years still hurts. Her words still dance around my heart, making it ache like I'm being stabbed; although I wish it was till death, cause it'll be easier to take it. Images of her, of us, come to my mind at all hours, no matter what I'm doing; even in my dreams, she's always there.

She has always been in my mind and heart, or at least since I was ten. The day I realize, it wasn't a confusion, or a 'phase' of my age or a fucking crush but that it was love, that I was in love with her, is there, as a reminder; that it was wrong..that it was a fucking mistake to have those feelings.

 _"I think I like her, Stace" I always saw her as my best friend, as my sister, I mean we grew up together, fuck! we knew each other basically since we were fetuses. It had to be that, it had to be the fact that we were always together, that our parents were always together too..I couldn't liked her._

 _"You think?"_

 _"Yeah, I think; maybe all these, are mixed feelings about our friendship and how close we are" It had to be, I repeated to myself -every fucking time- I can't have feelings for her._

 _"Do you feel the same way about me?"_

 _"No" Of course not, Stacie was also like my sister. In the end she was too and I felt different towards her._

 _"What about Aubrey?"_

 _"Neither" Another girl who was also like my fucking sister, and the feelings I had for them, were nothing compared to what I felt for_ _ **her.**_

 _"You are fucking_ _ **in love**_ _with her, you idiot! This isn't you being confused, or having mixed feelings about a friendship; this is you...being in love!"_

 _She was a fucking pain in my ass, always making me see what my idiocy didn't let me see but she was right though...I was fucking in love with her and saying it in my head make me realize that there was no turning around. It took me five years to come to this conclusion, five years since the first time I felt different about her, five years since my ten year old confused brain and heart felt that 'love' inside._

This day—March 9th—hurts more like any other normal day, it's her birthday and I can't be there with her, hugging her, kissing her, calling her mine. Hell! I can't even be there as her friend. I had to fucking ruin the best thing I've ever had for my stupid feelings and the need to know if she felt the same way.

 _The day after I realized, that indeed I was_ _ **in love**_ _with her, she came up to us with the surprise that she had a fucking boyfriend. Stacie was the only one who saw how hurt I was, but I had to put on this mask; the mask of the 'best friend' acting happy, happy that her best friend was in a relationship._

 _It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life, put a fucking smile on my face every time I saw them holding hands, hugging, kissing, going everywhere..._ _ **together**_ _._

 _They used to had a ton of fights and she always had to fucking come to me when she needed a shoulder to cry on. And I couldn't deny her that, I couldn't have her as my girlfriend but I_ _ **had**_ _to have her as my friend. I was always there for her, through every fight, through every sleepless night she came to me just to tell me how happy she was with him, through every time that asshole made her cry..._ _ **I was there.**_

 _Three years after and they were still together, even though he had moved to New York a year ago—I was happy with that—but I wasn't happy to find that she had decided to go to NYU so she was moving to New York too, yes with him. They moved together and although it hurt, that wasn't the day my world got shattered, no, that was a fucking party compared to what was coming. The day before she left, she came by my house, we talked for hours—about nothing and all—and before she went home she told me that I was and always will be her_ _ **first love**_ _...her fucking first love, she kissed me on the lips and she left. I didn't had the energy nor the mood to stop by her house the next day to say goodbye to her; I just texted her that I had things to do and I couldn't make it. She had told me I was her fucking first love, and still she was moving away, with him!._

 _I had to put on my mask every time she sended me a text saying how happy she was and how fucking sad she was cause I wasn't there with her. I_ _ **was**_ _happy though, cause I wasn't there anymore, to see her happy with him. I had to put on the mask every time she asked me to skype with her cause she needed me, the mask was on when she talked to me about her day with him and the mask was on when I saw her cry over him, trying to comfort her._

 _After eight months I couldn't take it anymore, I became distant with her. By now Aubrey knew about my feelings towards her too, she knew, along with Stacie, how much it hurted me; how much it hurted not being able to call her mine. I tried as much as possible to not talk to her, to not skype with her. But there were times that I caved in, that I had to see her, that I had to hear her voice!...that fucking voice that make my knees feel weak, that make a million birds fly in my stomach._

 _One day I told her, I felt like I was going to explode if I didn't "I'm in love with you" I told her._

 _She froze, looking at me with wide eyes, not saying anything for several minutes until she started to shake her head "I..I-I ca..I can't...I can't" she told me crying and finished the call._

 _After that, I didn't hear anything from her..ever again even after all my attempts to call her, to text her, she never answered._

Four fucking years after my fucking mistake, four years after my whole world shattered because of her. And this day hurts the most cause it was her birthday (and also the day I confessed my feelings to her) and like every year for the last four, I send her a message "Happy Birthday, take care. Love you".

And like always, no fucking answer, I always had her number no matter how many times she changed it. Every time that happened, I stole either Stacie's or Aubrey's phone to get her number again. I was surprised she hadn't filed for a restraining order against me.

After two months of hearing absolutely nothing about her I fell on a pit of darkness, a really fucking deep pit. I started using marijuana and drinking, at first it helped, it helped me numb the pain, it helped me numb my heart and my brain. But after a couple of months it wasn't enough anymore, so I started using coke, that shit was better; it send me deeper into my pit but at least it made me forget about her.

My family and friends tried to help me, all of them not knowing how the fuck I felt, and like usual, I close off to everyone; except for Aubrey and Stacie. I knew they had contact with her and I had to know how she was doing, if it at least hurt her a little bit, just a little, about not having me in her life. But I knew it wasn't like that, I knew she was happy without me.

Stacie took me out of that pit two years ago, with her help I got back on track. It was thanks to her and thanks to Aubrey, that today I had what I had. With Stacie's ability to sell a fucking rock as a diamond and Aubrey being the control freak law student she was (she's now my lawyer), I got a pretty sweet deal with one of the biggest labels in the world; but I would give all of this, all my fame, all my money, all my properties, I'll give my fucking soul—if I have one—just to be with her one more day.

 _ **Just to be with her...one day.**_

* * *

 _ **Tell me if you guys like and if I should continue. It's a bit hard for me to write angst (although I have plenty of shit in my head) but I'll try to do my best. ✌**_


	2. Trying to

"Beca"..."Beca"..." BECA!" I felt a nudge on my arm that make me snap out of my thoughts. It was 7 a.m and although I wasn't a morning person, every year this day I was up at 3 a.m—thanks to my nightmares that included her— the memories of her were more vivid this fucking day.

"Yeah" I hadn't notice that Eiza, Stacie's assistant (and my babysitter when Stacie wasn't around) was next to me.

"Stacie's on the phone" She said handing me my phone.

"Thanks"..."Sup Stacie"

"Where were you? I've been calling for 20 minutes now" Stacie asked me concerned.

"I was watching tv dude, and I left my phone...Actually I don't know where I left my phone"

"Don't fucking lie to me Mitchell, you don't even watch tv" Of course she'll knew I was lying.

"I'm at the balcony, watching the waves; trying to catch a whale and definitely not trying to jump off the cliff" I joked putting my mask on.

"How are you?" There was no concerned voice anymore, now it was soft.

"I'm good, trying to chill a bit"

"Seriously, how are you shorty?"

"What do you want me to say Stace? That I'm fucking sad? That I'm dying to be there with her? I haven't been good or ok in four fucking years and you keep asking me how I am dude" Stacie knew how to remove my mask and make me snap so easily, she was used to that though and it didn't affect her when that happened. "How are you?" I asked her trying to advert the attention off of me.

"Tired, we just got to the hotel"

"Thought you were staying with her" I couldn't even say her fucking name anymore.

"Nope, Aubrey and I wanted some privacy. Anyway I just called you to remind you of the party you have tonight"

"I'm really not in the mood for a party Stacie"

"Beca, that's good publicity for you; not that you need it of course. But I want you to go and have fun maybe meet someone, Eiza will go with you."

"I like the girl, but I don't need a fucking babysitter Stacie."

"Whatever, just go and have fun. Make-up and stylist team will be there around seven to get you ready"

"I don't need a whole team to look hot" I tried to play it cool, I hated to have like ten people all over me at the same time.

"I know you look hot no matter what, but they'll be there anyway. I gotta go, we're starving"

"Ok, take care. Bye."

* * *

"How is she?" Aubrey asked her fiancé once she hang up.

"Like every year on a special occasion, specially being Chloe's birthday. It hurts me to see and hear her like that Bree" Stacie said in a sad tone.

"I know honey, but there's nothing we can do. They're both our friends and it's hard to be in the middle of this. I really don't want to see what will happen now with our wedding."

"Fuck! I haven't thought of that. I wish we hadn't had to leave her alone though." Stacie dropped her head on her chest.

"She's not alone, Eiza's with her" Aubrey tried to reasoned with her.

"Are you guys done? Breakfast is ready" There was a knock on their door.

"Yeah, we'll be right there Chlo." Stacie said and turn her head to face her fiancé. "I hate lying to her." They both stand up and went to eat breakfast.

"Hey, smells delicious" Aubrey told Chloe.

"Thanks Bree, take a seat guys. Here" She said handing them their plates.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Stacie asked.

"I don't know, what'd you guys want to do?" Chloe said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's your birthday Chloe, you get to decide what'd you want to do" Aubrey told her. "Wasn't Bentley supposed to be here?"

"Yeah, but my mom came two days ago and took him with her so I had time with you guys."

"And why she didn't stay? I miss Claire" Stacie asked her.

"Cause she wanted me to have a 'single' night." She said making air quotes with her fingers. " Anyway we can go to watch a Broadway show and maybe then we can go to a restaurant"

"Yeah sure, we can do that." Stacie said. "Maybe we can go to a club and have some fun"

"I don't want anything crazy Stace." Chloe said apologetically.

"C'mon, your mom took Bentley away so you could have fun with us." She said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, we'll go to some bar or something. But not too much drinking though...Do you guys wanna see some wedding dresses while you're here?" Chloe asked changing the subject.

"Not really, Beca got us an appointment with Vera Wang!" Aubrey said excited before realizing what she said. ' _fuck'_ she thought to herself and Stacie gave her a death glare. "What Broadway show do you want to watch?" trying to change the subject too.

"Oh, that's cool. I don't know, we can go there check what shows are on."

"Alright, let's finish breakfast and get change" Stacie said faking a little her excitement.

* * *

 **Chloe:** _Please stop_ _ **.**_

First time in four years and that's the answer I get? Why it was so fucking hard to get over her? It was obvious that she didn't wanted me—not now, not four years ago,not ever—, that she didn't loved me like she used to say anymore; perhaps she never did. But still here I was, thinking about her and feeling like shit with her amazing answer.

Maybe Stacie and Aubrey were right, I had to move on; I couldn't keep doing this to myself it was to much. If she doesn't want me at all in her life I had to respect her decision. Probably this was what I needed to see, to see that my feelings were never reciprocated. And that she was a fucking lying bitch... I had to think like that of her, I had to convince my brain and heart, that that's what she was if didn't wanted to fall back to my fucking misery pit.

"Eiza!" I yelled through the house.

"Yeah?" she poked her head from the kitchen door.

"What you doing?" She, just like me, wasn't a 'cooking' person"

"Oh, Sebastian is here, he's finishing breakfast."

"What are we having Sebas?" Sebastian was my chef, like I said I'm not a 'cooking' person so he comes in the mornings and prepares breakfast and two other 'healthy' meals for me to just heat them when I get home, instead of cooking. Since I got out of rehab Stacie has been making sure that I eat healthy and not just junk food, so now that we have enough money she hired me a personal chef for that.

"Well miss Eiza here asked for banana-coconut pancakes" He said.

"And who said I want that?" He turned to look at me. "Could you please make some crepes for me?"

"Sure thing Beca."

"Thanks man. Hey Eiza at what time is the party?"

"It starts at eight, but I'm guessing you don't want to get that early so I told the driver to be here to pick us up at nine"

"You know me better than Stacie" I winked at her. "Do you happen to know some chick or their manager? I really don't wanna go alone."

Her jaw dropped. "Are you, Beca Mitchell, miss ' _I won't date anyone if it's not Chloe Beale'_ asking me to hook you up?! She almost squealed when I nodded.

"I guess I really need to move on, she send me a message asking to stop bothering her, and that was an eye opener. I needed that to move and now I need you to hook me up"

"Actress, singer, model, what do you want?"

"You have a fucking catalogue or what dude?" I joked.

"No" She smacked my arm. "But I know some people, I'm friends with this girl Ryker she's a model and actress, she's invited to the party so if you want I can tell her we'll picked her up."

"She's invited to the party?" She nodded. "Uh, no, you can introduce us there."

"I will Beca" She grinned.

Sebastian put our breakfast plates in front of us, he really was a good chef and he was a really good guy. He prepared my other two meals before leaving.

I went upstairs to my room and surprisingly I fell asleep; I say 'surprisingly' cause every year on this day I wasn't able to get any sleep or at least be a little calmed. Like I told Eiza, maybe that message from her was all I needed to be ok.

* * *

"Stace?...Guys?" Chloe was knocking on Aubrey and her fiance's door. After she got no answer she open the door and heard giggling coming from the bathroom. "I really hope you guys aren't doing what I think you're doing in there"

She heard Aubrey's laugh. "Don't worry Chlo, we're just trying to save time and water. Definitely not doing that."

"Yeah, she's no fun Chloe, so don't worry." Stacie said confirming what Aubrey said.

"You better, by the way Stace, you left your phone in the kitchen and you just received a message."

"From who?"

"It says 'Eiza'"

"She's my assistant, can you read it please." Stacie wasn't leaving the shower and dropping the opportunity to see her fiancé naked.

"Uh ok, it says... _she's finally ready to move on boss_..exclamation point, exclamation point... _she asked me to hook her up, I'm gonna introduce her to Ryker..._ That's it" Stacie burst out of the shower, taking her phone out of Chloe's hand, Aubrey following her. They had huge smiles on their faces.

"Holy shit" Stacie whispered reading the message and Aubrey nodded.

"Ryker is that model and actress right?" Stacie just nodded, still dumbfounded because of the message. "Oh she's hot." Aubrey said before realizing that Chloe was still there.

"Who's ready to move on?" She asked raising her brow.

"Uuuh...Um.. A friend." Stacie said.

"It happens to be a 5'4 tall brunette girl?" Chloe asked with a hint of jealousy on her voice. Stacie just nodded. "What does this girl Eiza means by 'she's ready to move on' and that she's gonna introduce this actress to her." The hint of jealousy raised a little bit.

Stacie knew that Chloe was never interested in Beca's life, at all—or at least since the latter confessed her feelings—, so hearing her asking about their friend and with a hint of jealousy made her a bit angry. "What do you care? It's not like you've been there for her this four years while her life went to a sinkhole!." Well maybe not a little angry...really angry.

"Honey please not now." Aubrey tried to calmed her.

"No Bree! It's been four fucking years and not once she had asked us about how Beca is doing or at least if she's fine! Four years Chloe, and not once you stopped your fucking life to respond a message from her or answer a call! And now you wanna act all jealous cause she's trying to move on from you?!. She's been suffering since you broke her heart four years ago, did you knew she got into a pit of drugs and alcohol?! yeah! she started using drugs to forget about you!" She didn't wait for an answer and kept her verbal vomit. "Did you even knew she try to kill herself cause she couldn't bear a life without you?!" She was so busy being angry and yelling at her friend that it took her a few minutes to realize what she had said, she just gasped and covered her mouth—like if that was going to erase what she just said—. She started crying remembering that part of their lives the three of them wanted to forget so bad.

 _"Beca!...Dude seriously I'm done with this shit, you need to stop!" Stacie yelled when she saw her best friend asleep on her bed with a bunch of empty bags of cocaine around her._

 _"Babe we need to do something with her, she's falling deeper" Aubrey said concerned._

 _"Beca c'mon wake up!" She got up from where she was kneeled making her way to the bathroom to grab a bucket of water—it was the only way to wake her up after she had being consuming, cocaine is supposed to 'wake you' but it had the opposite effect on Beca—she came back with the bucket of water and tossed it on Beca's face. "Wake up dude." she didn't move, not even a little._

 _"Beca!...Beca!..Beca c'mon, you're scaring us dude!" Stacie yelled, Aubrey sat next to Beca and searched for her blood pulse_

 _"Babe call an ambulance" Aubrey said in a whisper. They hadn't even notice that around Beca's neck was a shoe lace, tied really hard, depriving her from oxygen._

 _"What? Aubrey WHAT?!"_

 _"Call a fucking ambulance Stacie!, I can't find her pulse!" Aubrey yelled and Stacie grabbed her phone immediately calling 911._

 _It felt like years, before the ambulance arrived to their apartment. The emt's placed her on a stretcher as soon as they arrived, Stacie jumped in the ambulance with them, Aubrey was behind them on her car._

 _They had to call Mrs and Mr Mitchell because the nurses didn't tell them anything because they were 'not family'. The doctors informed Beca's parents, and they informed Stacie and Aubrey that Beca tried to commit suicide and that she had an overdose. That she indeed had died for two minutes, but that she was 'ok' now;_ _ **at least she's still alive**_ _, Stacie thought._

 _Beca was put on a suicide watch in the hospital for 72 hours, after she was discharged from the hospital, her parents tried to put her on a rehab center put she, as stubborn as she is, said she wasn't going; that was until Stacie talked to her and convinced her. Luckily in that place she was going to get help for her depression and suicidal thoughts besides her addiction._

"What did you just said?"

* * *

 **Another chapter down, more to go... Thanks to those who convinced me to continue (reviews and PMs) and also thanks to those who followed and faved the story ✌**

 **PS; I know kendrick is 5'2 but I had to stretch her 2 inches, so she wouldn't "look" too short next to Ryker xD**

 **tumblr : jake13snow**


	3. It's a date

**HannisG... bueno leerte a ti. Por cierto, por el "no mams" en la otra historia supongo que eres mexicana(? O me equivoco? xD**

 **xcombixgirlx... don't you hate on my bae Chloe u.u (I love to make her the bad guy) She has her reasons for the way she acts, also Stacie and Aubrey lied to Beca cuz they don't want her to go back to the way she was when Chloe left.**

* * *

"What did you just said?" Chloe asked on the verge of crying.

"Nothing, let us put our clothes so we can go to see the show you want." Aubrey told her.

"No!, Stacie repeat what you just said." Chloe argue.

"Listen Chlo, I'm sorry for my outburst ok, both of you are my friends and it hurts me, well both of us" she pointed at Aubrey. "To see you guys like that, I won't repeat what I said again cause I already said too much. Just be happy that she's ready to move on from you and continue with her life; she won't bother you ever again." Stacie said more calmed.

"I do care about her Sta.."

"Stop it! I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Stacie cut her off.

"Chlo please, let's just leave it like that. Go and change your clothes... And please, don't message her or call her about this; especially if you're going to pity her, you know she hates that."

"Don't worry, I won't." Chloe sighed and left the room.

"You should've stopped when I told you honey" Aubrey told Stacie.

"I know, but I just snapped Bree."

Aubrey hugged her and kissed her temple. "Let's put our clothes on and try to have some fun ok?"

"Yeah" Stacie's phone rang again with a new message.

 **Eiza:** _Boss I forgot to tell you, Chloe message Beca telling her to stop bothering her._

"Something wrong?" Aubrey asked her.

"Uh, Chloe answered Beca's message telling her to stop it."

"Honey let's forget about all this please, it's Chloe's birthday, plus we should be happy that Beca is moving on."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go"

* * *

"Hey guys, how long will it take for you to finish?" Eiza asked the make-up team.

"Five more minutes and we're done Eiza, chill." One of them told them.

"You're impatient? I'm the one who has been sitting in this fucking chair for almost two hours dude." I told Eiza, after all this time I'm pretty sure my butt looked like a board.

"Chillax Beca, don't you wanna look good for Ryker?" She asked me with a smirk.

"Fuck you E." I googled the girl—it wasn't stalking if I was gonna meet her, right?—she's smokin HOT, like seriously I almost felt unworthy of just looking at her. I mean after all she was a model, what was I expecting. She was 5'8", super long and amazing legs, her lips were like really eatable, she had really gorgeous eyes and smile. She was perfection.

"Guys you need to hurry, our driver is here already." She said again.

"We're done!" _Finally_ I thought.

We walked out of the house, not before I took a look in the mirror just to make sure I looked fine; I did. The stylist dude put me on a black pantsuit—nothing under the blazer—it felt weird but at least I was wearing pants and not a dress so I was kind of comfortable, I was wearing black heels and my hair was loose in curls to one side. I looked pretty hot—I'm really modest—

Elijah, my driver and bodyguard opened the door of the car for us, I immediately thank Eiza for picking an SUV and not a limo like Stace would do. I didn't knew where the stupid party was, but it took us almost an hour to get there. The party started at eight, and we were already two hours late; not that I cared but I was eager to meet Ryker.

"It's your friend already here?" I asked Eiza when we got out of the car.

"Yeah she just got here like twenty minutes ago."

"I don't have to do the interviews right? I really don't wanna talk."

"Don't worry, just walk the red carpet, take some pictures and I'll deal with the reporters." She calmed me. I honestly had no idea what this party was for but there were a lot of paparazzi and reporters from different shows, although the party had been going for two hours now they were still there, probably waiting for drunk celebrities.

Thanks to Eiza I managed to walked inside this place without a word to the reporters. Once inside she lead the way to where her friend was. The girl was in one of the lounges, with a lot of people; I was intimidated, she looked more gorgeous than in the pictures. I followed Eiza until she stopped, the girl got up from the couch and hugged Eiza, after they pulled apart she introduce us.

"Ryker, this is Beca... Beca this is Ryker." She said

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out waiting for her to shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, you are hot." Ryker said and hugged me, I was surprised, she was really straightforward—and god her british accent killed me—. She took my hand after we pulled apart and tug me to sit next to her, Eiza took a sit next to another girl. Ryker introduce us to all of her friends and after a few minutes she pulled me to where the bar was. We sat on some stools and ordered our drinks.

"So, Eiza told me you are a music producer." Ryker broke the silence.

"Yeah, I work with Warner, here and New York."

"That's impressive. I'll love to see you work your magic someday." She said.

"Anytime you want beautiful. You are an actress right?"

"Yes, actress and model. Sometimes musician too."

"Well you are more impressive than me then." She laughed.

"We both are, no discussions."

"Fine by me, in what movies have you acted?" I asked her.

"A few, but right now I just finished filming 'Suicide Squad'."

"Let me guess, you play Harley Quinn?" I raised my brow.

"Not really" she laughed when she saw the surprised on my face. "I play Enchantress."

"Are you kidding me? But you are the living image of Harley, just get the pig tails and you are her!"

"I know right? But no, I was casted for that other character."

"That's just stupid. Not you..The cast guys." She laughed. "Don't laugh at me" I pouted playfully.

"You are really cute" She told me with a wink.

"I prefered the term bad-ass, but you are really gorgeous, so I just let it slip this time." She laughed.

"Thanks for the compliment."

Before I could say anything else a guy interrupted us, he talked to her and offered her a drink, she rejected him saying she already had a drink and that she was busy talking to me. The guy looked kinda hurt after that so he just left.

"Sorry for the interruption."

"Don't worry beautiful, it's ok. I guess that all of your nights out must be like that, dudes hitting on you all the time."

"You guessed it right." She winked.

"Cocky much?."

"Just what it is."

"Must be the accent, or the long legs." I winked.

"Oh man! I thought it was my ass, thanks for killing my ego." She whined and I laughed.

"Well I haven't seen your ass yet, so I wouldn't now."

She got up from the stool and turned her back at me. "Take a good look at it and tell me it's not this."

I couldn't help but stare, she indeed had a really nice ass. I bit my lip and she notice.

"You like what you see?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Definitely."

"Hey, you wanna go to a more private place?"

"Sure, just let me tell Eiza to call my driver to come pick us up."

"Don't worry I'll call mine." She took my hand and lead me to the door.

Her driver didn't take too long to arrive, we got into the car and he took us to Ryker's apartment.

 _'Hey Eiza, I left with Ryker. You got the night free, go wild :P'_

 **Eiza:** _Go get'er tiger._

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "What's so funny?" Ryker asked me.

"Oh sorry, Eiza send me a stupid message."

"What did she said?"

I showed her the message. "Haha she's an ass."

Soon we arrived at her apartment. "Do you want a beer or something?" She asked once we got inside.

"Uh, water it's fine thanks."

"You don't drink do you?" She raised a brow.

"No, I uh.. I had my fare share of that when I was younger. I've been two years sober now."

"Well I'm proud of you and I'm sorry I offered you that."

"Don't worry, I've been offered worst things." I chuckled.

She went to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of water, handing me one.

"Sooo, do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, sure." She sit next to, she turned the tv on searching for a movie to watch. "Hey wait, go back to hbo."

"What is it?"

"Game of thrones. My best friend slash manager said it was good, I haven't seen it."

"You haven't seen Game of thrones?" She said in disbelief.

"Uh, nope. I feel like I should apologize." She laughed _._

"If we're watching this episode, we have to watch all the other seasons too. So we have a date, tomorrow either you come here or I go to your place to start watching it."

"It's a date." I grinned.

We watched that episode and then we watched a really confusing movie, and we ended up in her bed. We did nothing though, we just cuddle, I was fine with it; it was nice to share a bed with someone without the need of having sex, plus she smelled really good. It was the first time in five years that I slept in a non sexual way with someone other than _her_ _._

* * *

 **Sup guys, I pulled the muscle of my right hand so it's been kinda hard for me to write. I write everything in my phone and right now I can't move my thumb or my "dirty" finger (as my nephew would refer to) so yeah, i'm doing my best to update. ✌**

 **PS; Ryker might sound familiar, I didn't wanted to use the real name of the actress.**


	4. Moving on

**Guest... Yup, that's her.**

 **kissedbyarose13.. thanks for the good vibes dude! *thumb up* (the other one is still crippled xD)**

 **xcombixgirlx... I hope I can redeem her although it'll take some time, also thanks for the good vibes.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes the next morning I was a little confused, I didn't remembered where I was until I felt Ryker's head in my chest, using me as a pillow, and her warm body pressed against mine, my arm was wrap around her back and my hand on her waist, her leg tangled in mines. I put my free hand in my eyes rubbing the sleep off whilst I yawned, I tried to stretch but it was kind of impossible; I didn't wanted to wake her up.

But just a few minutes later her phone started ringing, she jumped with wide eyes searching for her phone. I was close to the edge of the bed and when she did that, she almost threw me out of bed. Luckily she was able to hold me.

"Shit! Sorry hottie" She said laughing.

"It's ok, at least I didn't fell."

"Was it your phone or mine." She asked with a raspy voice, still a little bit sleepy.

"Yours, that's not my ringtone."

She started looking for her phone all over the bed and her nightstand but she couldn't find it. Until it rang again, the sound came from under her bed.

I chuckled "Why is down there?"

"No idea. It's your phone on?"

I took my phone from the nightstand next to me. "Uh, nope. I turn it off after we got here last night, why?"

"Well Eiza is freaking out, she's looking for you."

"What time is it?"

"Holly shit!" Her eyes widened. "It's two p.m"

"WHAT?" I turned on my phone and I had a bunch of missed calls and messages from Eiza, thank god none from Stacie or Bree. "I'll love to stay here beautiful but I have to go home or my nanny will send a search party looking for me, if she hasn't done it yet."

"You should, I don't want the _swat_ breaking into my apartment." I put my heels back and she walked me to her door where I picked my blazer from the couch

"Crap, I forgot about your t-shirt, can I use your bathroom so I can take it off?"

"Don't worry, you can give it to me later and the t-shirt too." She said with a smirk "You're coming later for our date right?" She asked me before she opened the door.

"I'll definitely give it to you later." I winked. "Uh why don't you go to my house, I already met your place. It's your turn."

She smiled—God, she has an amazing and dazzling smile—"Stop staring you creep. At what time do you want me to go?"

"Sorry, you have a beautiful smile. Uh anytime you want, I'll be there all day."

"Thanks for the compliment. Can I go around six?"

"Yeah sure. Can I have your number? so I can text you my address."

"Smooth Mitch." She laughed and took my phone, she typed her number and handed me back the phone. "There, text me the address and I'll let you know when I'm on my way."

"See ya later beautiful." I kissed her cheek and started walking towards the elevator.

"Mitch wait!"

I turned my head to look at her. "Everything ok?"

"How are you going home?" _Fuck_ I had forgotten that we came here thanks to her driver. "Do you want me to call my driver?"

"Uh.. No, it's uh.. it's ok, I'll just take a cab."

"Are you sure?."

"Yes, don't worry beautiful. See ya at my place."

The trip back home was a little longer than I expected, I took the chance to call Eiza and let'er know that I was on my way and also texted my address to Ryker. Eiza was relief to know that I wasn't dead on a ditch and happy that I had expend the night with Ryker... _Ryker, so fucking hot, sweet and amazing;_ I definitely could see myself with her as a couple—too soon, but still—.

"Eiza I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the front door.

"Living room" I heard her yell.

I walked to the living room where she was watching tv. "Doing the walk of shame?" She asked with a smirk on her face, looking at the t-shirt I had on.

"Shut the fuck off dude, we did nothing."

"Uuh you're grumpy cause you didn't have sex?"

"No, I'm grumpy cause you're asking stupid questions. Did Stacie call you?"

"Nope, but she texted me before you got here. They were already on a plane. Why?"

"Cause I haven't got any call from her or Bree since yesterday."

"She'll be here in a couple of hours, don't be so clingy Beca."

"Fuck you, I'm not clingy. On another topic, I have a date today with Ryker, she's coming over, so can you spend the day on your room or somewhere else?"

"Are you kicking me out of the house." She squinted.

"I do." I told her with a smile. "Nah dude, I just want some alone time with her. Can you call some restaurant and order some food for when she gets here please?"

"Oh, so you don't want me here but you do want me to order your food? You hurt me Beca." I don't know how but she managed to make tears fall from her eyes and her voice cracked a little.

"Haha you idiot, stop being such a drama queen, I'll go get a shower. Order the food please."

"Will do grumpy."

I walked upstairs to my room to pick my clothes and a towel—I decided to put on black jogger shorts and a red sleeveless shirt—after picking everything, I went to the bathroom to take my oh so needed shower.

It felt so nice to feel the cold water on my body, it was so fucking hot outside. I wasn't planning on leaving the shower any time soon, but my stomach started to growled; I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday before I went to the party. Thank god Stacie wasn't around, she would've killed me.

I was making my way to the kitchen to grab something to eat, but I didn't make it cause there she was; Ryker, sitting in the living room, looking gorgeous.

"Looking good Mitch." She stand up and gave a hug.

"You too beautiful, I thought you'll be here at six."

"I can go if you want too." She said feigning being hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that, you just surprise me. I would've dress better if I knew you were here."

"Shut up, you look hot. Plus it's not like I'm three hours earlier, it's five thirty already." ' _Was I in the shower for an hour and a half?'_

"Well yeah, but still. You hungry?"

"Starving." She gave me a small smile.

"Alright, take a seat and I'll go check the food. Meanwhile get the season one ready."

I went to the kitchen and found Eiza eating the food she order for us—the fucker order pizza— I glared at her but she just shrugged. She handed me two plates and the pizza box which I took to the living room.

"Here, fucking Eiza order this, I hope you're ok with it."

"Yeah it's cool don't worry Mitch. The dvd is ready."

"Ok just let me just get something to drink. What do you want?"

"Soda or juice is fine."

"I don't have soda, thanks to my nanny but I do have juice. Orange, cranberry or mango?"

"Orange please." I nodded and went back to the kitchen to pick two glasses of juice, then headed back to the living room where Ryker was already eating the pizza.

I sat next to her and she scooted closer to me until she was able to put her head on my shoulder, her smell flooded the air I was breathing; she smelled delicious.

We were now in the fourth chapter and somehow she ended up with her head on my lap, my feet on the coffee table and hand massaging her scalp.

"Babe where are you? I'm home!." We heard someone yelling.

"Seriously Beca, you have a girlfriend?." She said sitting up, already pissed.

"What?!" I laughed. "No Ry, she's my best friend... Stacie shut up, you're scaring my date!" I yelled back.

"HOLY SHIT! you have a date!?." She came running to the living room. "And she's super hot." She then turned to face the tv. "AND you're watching game of thrones!?...I don't know which surprises me the most." She said in disbelief.

"Well the both came together so.." I shrugged.

"You managed to make her watch game of thrones?." She asked Ryker.

"Uh yeah, why is it such a surprise?." Ryker was really confused at Stacie's stupid questions.

"For starters she hates watching tv, she just uses it to play with her ps4. And I've been asking her to watch that show with me for months now but after she saw an episode of south park about it she keeps saying there's 'too much dick' for her." Ryker laugh out loud at this.

"You should've told me there were boobs too, you know I'm a boob man" I shrugged. "Oh by the way, Stacie this is Ryker...Ryker this is my best friend slash manager Stacie." They shook hands.

"Ryker, for the achievement of making Beca watch that show I'll invite you to brunch tomorrow with us. Beca, my fiancé and I."

She turned to look at me and then Stacie. "It's ok if you don't want to beautiful." I reassured her.

"No, I do. I just thought you wouldn't want me to come."

"Why not?." I raised my brow.

"I don't know."

"It's settled then, I'll send Beca the details for tomorrow. Now I'll let you go back to your date, I just came to tell you that we were here already... Oh but first, Ryker, can I steal her from you just a minute.?" She nodded.

"Be right back, don't watch anything without me." I started walking towards the front door with Stacie when she called me.

"Yeah?" I walked back to stand next to the couch armrest. She crawled towards me from where she was seated, cupped my face between her hands and placed a kiss on my lips. Time froze when I felt her soft lips on mine.

"Don't take too long." I haven't realized she had broke the kiss until she spoke.

"Now I won't" I winked at her and walked back to the front door where Stacie was waiting for me. "What's up.?"

"There's something I need to tell you but I don't want you to freak out." She started playing with her engagement ring—She does that when she gets nervous—

"Just say it Stace."

"Chloe came with us, she insisted to make our bachelorette party this week cause she has to be back in York next week and get everything ready for our wedding." I had forgotten about their wedding and the fact that I'll be seeing her.

"She's coming with us to brunch tomorrow right?"

"Yes. Please don't freak out B" She said the last part in a whisper.

"It-it's ok S-Stace, don't worry I'll–I'll be fine." I said that more to myself, four years without seeing her and now that I'm ready to move on she reappears in my life. "We'll see you guys tomorrow, go get some rest."

"Ok, call me if you need anything." I nodded and she walked out of the house. I went back to Ryker.

"Hey, everything ok?" She asked me cuddling next to me.

"Yeah, everything's perfect with you. Let's keep watching this."

She pressed play, resuming the current episode. We kept watching the show until the clock marked three a.m. I asked her to stay with me, I wasn't gonna let her go home alone at this hour. So I take her to my room, she stripped and she had to sleep in her underwear cause thank god—she looked so fucking hot— non of my shorts fit her, I did gave her one of my oversized shirts to put on though.

* * *

 **Sup! Another chapter down, I hope you guys are enjoying this. If not, you can tell me (just be nice (?) Anyway, my hand still hurts like a bitch but I can't stop writing. Have a good day! ✌**


	5. Forgivness

**Happy belated halloween! I hope y'all got plenty of candies (I stole some kitkats and reeses from my nephews :P)**

 **I felt like I wrote a lot, but in the end I ended up with less than 3k words. Anyway, thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. I'm out. ✌**

* * *

"Ry...Ryker" I shove her shoulder a little bit trying to wake her up. She literally looked like an angel asleep. "Beautiful, you need to wake up." I place my hand on her cheek caressing her, this seemed to do the trick, she started to stir up and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning beautiful." I said with a smile.

"Hey, good morning hottie." She pecked me on the lips. "It's nice to wake up with the view of your face." She gave me a toothy smile.

"Really nice." I gave her another kiss. "Stacie just texted me the deets for the brunch, we have like an hour and a half to spare. So I was wondering if you wanted me to take you home so you can change or you're comfortable wearing the same clothes."

"I wanna change clothes, but can I shower here? It's like forty minutes drive from here to my place and I really don't wanna make your friends wait."

"Sure, there's the bathroom" I said pointing at the door. "There's spare toothbrushes and all that jazz in the drawers under the sink. Towels are in the cabinet, if you need anything I'll be downstairs."

"Ok, thanks." She kiss me on the lips before she went to the bathroom.

An hour and ten minutes later we arrived at her apartment, Ryker quickly got out of my jeep and went in to get change. She told me to wait for her outside, that she wouldn't take long to change. Ten minutes passed before she climbed inside the truck again and we made our way to the restaurant where we were going to meet the girls.

* * *

"At what hour did you told her to meet us?" Aubrey asked Stacie.

"At eleven honey."

"They're late." Aubrey as always, wanted everyone to be on time for everything.

"It's only been ten minutes Bree, calm down."

"They?" Chloe asked them and as on cue Beca and Ryker came on view holding hands.

"Hey guys." Beca said giving an awkward wave to the three girls.

"You're late Beca." Aubrey told her.

"Ten fucking minutes Aubrey."

"Sorry that's my fault." Ryker piped out. "Mitch took me home to change my clothes and is a long drive."

' _She calls her 'Mitch'.. only I can call her that_ ' Chloe thought immediately.

"Oh right, Guys this is Ryker...Ryker this is Aubrey, you already know Stacie and that's C-Chloe; Aubrey and Stacie's friend." Beca said pointing to each girl's.

"Nice to meet you guys and great to see you again Stacie." She said taking Aubrey and Chloe's hands and hugging Stacie.

Beca pulled Ryker's chair for her to seat down, doing the same on her own chair

"How did you two meet?" Aubrey asked eyeing Ryker and Stacie.

"When I went to Beca's home honey, Ryker was there. She made Beca watch game of thrones"

"WHAT?" Aubrey shrieked. "You deserve an award, she only uses her tv's to play on her playstation."

Ryker laughed. "Yeah, that's what Stacie told me last night. It didn't took me long to convince her though, right Mitch?." She cupped Beca's face and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

Chloe just watched the interaction between Beca and Ryker and decided to chimed in "How long how you met each other?" She asked Ryker.

"We met three nights ago actually, a friend in common introduced us."

"Three nights and you already call her 'Mitch'?." Chloe lift her eyebrow in disbelief and jealousy.

Before anyone could say something to the redhead, a waiter came to their table to take their orders. Beca was so ready to order something really greasy but with just one glare from Aubrey and Stacie she changed her mind and order something healthy from the menu, because if she didn't she wouldn't hear the end of it.

While everyone else order their food Beca couldn't help steal glances at the redhead next to Aubrey. She looked even more beautiful than Beca remembered her—if that's even possible—those bright blue eyes were her weakness. And even though she promised herself that she was going to move on, and she had the perfect girl next to her, she couldn't deny that her feelings had intensified with just one look at the at those eyes.

Chloe could feel Beca's eyes on her, and when she did, she turned her gaze to her and caught her eyes before Beca dropped her gaze to the table. This happened a few times while the others placed their orders.

"Have you been eating healthy shorty?" Stacie asked changing the topic from Chloe's jealousy to something more relaxed.

"Yes mom!" Beca scoffed. "Sebastian can confirm you that...So, when's gonna be the bachelorette party?" She asked Aubrey, she was the one to pick the dates.

"Next saturday, I have to go back to York so I can't stay much time here." Chloe answer before Aubrey could say anything.

This time Beca turned to see her, to fully see her for the first time in four years. Her hair had gone back to red after been blonde through all her senior year in high school, her plump pink lips, her breathtaking eyes, those crazy long eyelashes, the scar just above her eyebrow—Jamie's and her own fault—.

" _Me J, me!" A 5 year old really excited Beca yelled._

" _Are you sure about these B? you won't get scared?"_

" _No! I'm bad-ass like you said and I won't get scared, I promise J." Beca said with a huge grin on her face._

" _You gonna fall boo." Chloe told her._

" _No, I won't, Jamie would protect me. C'mon J let's do it."_

" _Alright, jump B." Beca jumped on Jamie's back. He then placed his foot on his skateboard and started to move down the small hill where he was playing, until they reach the bottom, Chloe running behind them._

" _That was awesome! See red, we didn't fall."_

" _You wanna do it now Chlo?" Jamie asked her sister._

" _I'll fall Jamie." She said._

" _Stop being a baby red, you won't fall." Beca scoffed._

" _Fine, shut up boo, I'll do it."_

" _Let's go up the hill then. C'mon."_

 _Once they reached the top of the hill, Chloe jumped on his brother back. Again they went down the hill, Chloe crying already and pulling Jamie's hair. Before reaching the bottom Chloe tug his shirt causing him to lose balance and both of them fall._

" _I told you we were gonna fall Jamie." She pouted, she was no longer crying, but when she turned to face her brother and Beca they saw a lot of blood running down her face._

 _Chloe then saw the blood on her shirt and started crying, neither Beca nor Jamie knew what to do._

" _Don't cry 'Chlo-bear', I'll give some of my kitkats if you stop crying."_

" _You never share your chocolates boo." Chloe said between sobs._

" _But I will if you stop crying. I promise. And you can be a bad-ass like me too."_

" _Really?" Beca nodded and Chloe stopped crying._

" _C'mon Chloe we need to go home." He picked her up and started running to their house, Beca behind them._

" _Why? I stopped crying already Jamie."_

" _Yeah but you need to go to the hospital baby ok."_

 _When we got home, their parents rushed her to the ER where the nurse gave Chloe five stitches. Both were grounded for two weeks, but for the three of them it was worth it. Beca and Chloe loved hanging out with Jamie._

She got lost for a few moments until Ryker's phone broke her train of thoughts.

"Excuse me guys, I gotta take this." She stood up from the chair and walked away from the table.

"You gotta invite the girls Chloe." Stacie said.

"I already message them to let them know, but who knows who will come. They'll all over the country, but they definitely be there for the wedding." Chloe assure her.

"When will you guys gonna start the whole planning thing?."

"Uh you know I suck at all that Bree, you'll have to check that with C-Chloe." ' _FUCK!, why is it so fucking hard to say her name'_ Beca thought to herself.

"If it's ok with you we can start today." Chloe told Beca.

"Uh, yeah, sure. That works for me."

Ryker came back to the table, her phone still in her hand. "Sorry guys I have to go, I have a last minute meeting with my manager and PR agent."

"Ok, let's go."

"No, you'll stay here with your friends, I'll just take a cab. I'll text you later, so you can come to my place."

"You'll come to my house, the dvd's are there." Beca said with a smirk on her lips.

"Fine, I'll see you there. It was really nice meeting you guys." She bid her goodbye to the other girls and gave Beca a kiss on the lips before walking away from their table.

"Well I guess we won't get to plan anything today since you have another date." Chloe said with a tone of annoyance.

' _Is she jealous?...Nah, stop with the bullshit stupid brain.'_ "Uh we can start planning this afternoon, I can go to your house guys, so I can have the night free." Beca offered.

"Yeah you can do that." Stacie said before Chloe could say something. "You have to come home either way, we have to check some contracts."

"But can you go around four? We'll go shopping from here and I'm sure you won't want to come with us."

"Definitely not, I'll see you guys there."

* * *

Beca and Chloe had been sitting at the table the dining room of Aubrey and Stacie's house for twenty minutes now, neither of them saying anything. Both of them had notebooks in front of them; the one in front of Beca was her lyrics notebook, she carried it everywhere. The one in front of Chloe was just to list everything they would need for the party.

"Listen, I know you don't want me to bother you and I won't, I promise." At last Beca broke the silence. "If you want I can go and you can pick everything you want for the party and after all that you can tell me how much do I need to pay and that's it. You don't need to talk to me."

"No, you're Stacie's made of honor. You need to give your opinion too."

"Um, actually before I knew you were going to plan anything I was thinking of taking them to Las Vegas. Stacie has this weird treat for streapclubs so I was thinking of taking them to one and I don't know, some clubs there. Since none of our families or close friends can come I find it kinda sad to spend the day here."

"Actually all the girls are coming, I just wanted it to be a surprise. And I wanted to ask you if they can stay in your place."

"Uh, I'll rather not. But don't worry I'll tell Stacie's assistant to book some hotel rooms for everyone, just give me the list of who's coming."

"Oh ok, let me just go grab Bree's laptop to check where we can buy the cake and everything we'll need and I'll give it to you" Chloe stood up and went to find Aubrey to ask for her laptop.

Beca took the chance to write some things in her old notebook, lyrics that had been through her mind since she first laid eyes on Chloe this morning.

Ten minutes later Chloe arrived with the laptop already on.

"Here's the list." She handed a piece of paper with all the persons that were coming. "I was thinking that maybe you could invite some of their friends from here."

"Yeah of course, I'll take care of that."

"Beca can you come to my office please, I need you to check some contracts!" Aubrey yelled from her office.

"Coming!, be right back." Beca left to the office but she forgot something really important; her lyrics notebook.

Chloe saw it, took the chance and grabbed the notebook, she notice it was the same she gave Beca on her seventeenth birthday—well just the leather cover with "Boo" and "Lyrics" written on it— she read what Beca had been writing while they were there.

* * *

 _ **your world is torn in half, you wake up to start the mourning process and rebuilding...you're still a work in progress/**_

 _ **lucky no permanent damage, cause**_ _ **she**_ _**hurt you so bad...It's like**_ _ **she**_ _**murdered your ass and threw dirt on your casket but you've returned from the ashes...**_

 _ **/you're so familiarized with what having to swallow this (prozac(?) "pill" is like/...it happens all the time, they take your heart and steal your life  
and it's as though you feel you've died cuz you've been killed inside but yet you're still alive which means you will survive/**_

 _ **and by tomorrow you may even feel so good that you're willing to forgive**_ _ **her**_ _**(should I?) even after all the shit she has put you through this fuckin feelings are the same (after 4 years)…**_

 _ **/Bridge/(?)**_

 _ **as time passes things change every day  
but wounds, wounds heal yeah but scars still remain the same… (the fuckin same)**_

 _ **/ rising, a phoenix from the flames I have learned, from fighting fights, that weren't mine...  
Not with fists, but with wings that I will fly/**_

* * *

Chloe heard footsteps coming from the hallway and quickly placed the notebook on it's place before Beca arrived back at the table. She busied herself on the laptop so by the time Beca had seated she already had found a place for the cake.

"What do you think about this place for the cake?" She turned the laptop so Beca could see it.

"Um the cakes look good but I think we should also check if they taste good too."

"You're right. Are you free tomorrow so we can go check that?"

Beca's phone interrupt them. " _Hi beautiful"_ Beca answered with a smile on her face. " _No, I'm at Stacie's house, you're free already?... thirty minutes?...not you too!...fine, healthy food, whatever...ok I'll be waiting for you...you too, bye."_

"Sorry I have to go. Can I get back to you for the cake thing tomorrow?"

"Seriously, you're just gonna go?!"

"You knew I had a date already."

"Fine, go then. If you are free tomorrow, just text me or whatever."

"Sure, take care." Beca stood up, Chloe followed suit and before Beca reached the front door she grabbed her hand and spun her around, hugging her tight.

"Thank you." She whispered in Beca's ear.

"For what?" Beca burrowed her eyebrows. ' _God, this feels great!'._ "I thought you were pissed at me."

"Just...uh for.. for everything." She didn't let her go, she kept hugging her and Beca buried her face on the dip her neck. "And I'm really sorry too, also for everything."

Finally Beca stepped back and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry, everything is cool."

"I mean it Beca, I'm really sorry. For what I did to you four years ago and for everything that has happened since then." And there they were, those crystal blue eyes..Beca's weakness.

"I-I forgive...you." Beca whispered and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I really do. Now I have to go. See you around." She bolted through the door, heading towards her house.

* * *

 **I lied, I was not out. Um I'm gonna ask you guys to tell what do you want to happen next, I have a lot of ideas but my imagination it's on a low level right now to make this ideas come to life so yeah, tell me what you want to see and I'll try to arrange something. ✌**


	6. Memories

**martinora; _Beca would continue the relationship with Ryker but I need her out of LA for the party. Chloe's side of the story will be known when they get to their home town and about the confrontation between Stacie and_** **_Chloe, I'll try to make it happen. Thanks for your ideas ✌_**

* * *

"Hello" She answered me with a croaky voice, that indicated me that I had woken her up.

"Shit!, um, sorry to wake you up. I'll call you back later, go back to sleep."

"Hey no, it's ok. You're not a morning person, what are you doing up at.." She squinted to look at the clock in her phone. "five a.m?!"

"I have a few meetings and I need to be at the studio early, that's why I'm calling you. I'll be busy all morning, if you still wanna go check the cakes and all that just text me or call me. I'll be free around twelve or one p.m." It wasn't technically a lie, I did had meetings. Obviously I wasn't going to say I couldn't sleep all night just thinking about her—well among I did with Ryker—.

"Sure, do you want me to meet you at the place I told you. Or what do we do?."

"Can we meet at the studio? Stace and Bree are coming anyway, you can tag along and we'll go from there."

"Well I'll see you there then. Take care."

"Yeah you too. And again I'm sorry to wake you up."

"It's ok Becs, don't worry."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I-...I..L" I stopped for a moment, to clear my throat and my thoughts, I couldn't tell her I loved her. We weren't friends anymore and I couldn't say it with Ryker there with me. "Nothing, I'll see you later."

"Mitch come back to bed, it's still early." I turned around to see Ryker in my bed, just one eye open and a lazy smile on her face. The sheets just covering from her waist down leaving her naked chest uncovered.

I walked from the balcony back to the bed and sneaked back into the sheets, she nuzzled closer to me before we went back to sleep.

* * *

"Miss Mitchell."

"Miss Conrad, soon to be Mrs Posen." I answered with a smug grin.

"Hell no!, she'll take my name." Stacie walked inside my office and sat on the couch next to me—I usually fall asleep there anytime I can—.

"Yeah, right. She has you so fucking whipped dude. As soon as her words come out of her mouth, you'll agree anything."

"Shut up you asshole!. I'm not whipped, but you have seen her angry." Stacie shuddered just with the thought of my very angry friend Aubrey Posen—not a pretty sight—.

"Fucking pussy." I laughed at her and throw my head back on the couch backrest.

"Dude! is that a hickey on your neck?." She gasped.

"What?!" I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"You have a hickey on your neck B, you totally got laid." She pointed her stupid long finger at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me!." I grabbed my phone and with the help of the camera took a look at my neck. And yes, there, in the middle side of my neck, was a huge purplish bruise. "Aw man! I told her not to do it. I've been around the whole fucking building with this" I pointed at my the bruise. "on my neck!"

"No wonder you're happier today. So last night or this morning?"

"Last night. She's leaving this friday, dude." I sighed.

"What? Where?"

"She's going back to London, and from there she goes to Germany, Paris and I can't remember what other country. She is doing promo for one of her movies and she'll be gone for like 2 months, I think, and then she goes back to film again."

"Why don't you go with her? You can come back before our wedding."

"I'll like that but I have to help Chloe with the party and next week I have work with Wiz before going to York for your wedding. So I have no time. Plus we haven't made it official, I'll look clingy if I go with her everywhere."

"Point, but why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend. I mean you look happy with her, and she's pretty cool."

"We met just a couple of days ago, dude."

"So what? I asked Aubrey to be my girlfriend after one date."

"Yeah but you knew her since you were born."

"Who did you knew since you were born?" —Speaking of the devil—Aubrey's voice rang from the door where she stood next to Chloe.

"You." Stacie said and stood to greet her with a kiss on the lips."

"Aren't you suppose to be working Beca?" Aubrey said with her eyebrow raised.

"I had a meeting but got cancelled."

"With who? That's unprofessional."

"Some rapper, he's stuck somewhere east coast, couldn't get a flight to get here." I turned to look at Chloe. "Are we going to check what you said last night or not? You never texted me."

"Oh yeah, yes!. Sorry, we were shopping and I forgot."

"Stace can you check if I have something in the next hours?"

"You have your schedule on your phone."

"It's in my back pocket and I'm really comfy in this position." I said with a lazy smile.

"You realize you need to get up in order to go, wherever you're going with Chloe."

"I don't know why you're still my manager." I shook my head.

"Cuz you love me."

"Yeah, yeah." I pulled my phone from my jeans and checked my schedule. "Let's go." Before walking out of my office I turned to look at Aubrey and Stacie who were already making out in the couch. "Don't fucking do anything on my couch dude!. I'll send security to keep an eye on you guys."

"Get the fuck out of here already!." Stacie throw her shoe slamming on the door—thank god I closed it before—.

"Beca Kade Mitchell! Come back here!" Bree yelled at me before I had the chance to run away.

"Nope, Stace will throw her other shoe at me." I said from outside the door.

"She won't."

I reluctantly opened the door, I looked like a fucking child about to be reprimanded by his parents. I knew what was coming. "Sup?" I tried to acted as innocent as possible.

"Don't 'sup' me. Did you take your pill already?"

"Yup." I popped the 'p' nodding effusively my head.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Beca!." And there it was, that awful image that made my blatter shrink involuntarily. I was pretty sure Stace was going to pee herself anytime soon too. She had my little meds dispenser on her hand with today's pill still on it's little compartment.

I walked to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water before walking towards Bree taking the dispenser from her hand. I opened the lid before popping into my mouth the small white and green pill.

"There! Happy?" I asked blondie.

"Very." She had her fucking shit eating grin. "You can go now."

I closed the door behind me walking to the elevator next to Chloe. "What kind of pill was that?" She asked me once inside.

"Prozac." She nodded her head without saying anything else.

* * *

I parked my jeep in the parking lot of the bakery, got out and went to the passenger side to open the door for Chloe. She flashed me her beautiful smile as a thank you and linked our arms—like she used to do before everything went down—as we walked to the entrance of the bakery.

After talking for a few minutes with a lady, Chloe came back to take me to a table where said lady was placing small pieces of cake for us to try.

I couldn't help but stare at her—again—as always, she looked so fucking beautiful, today her eyes looked almost white, her scar was barely visible and her lips were in a light shade of red.

" _I want to be the mommy today." I told her with my best scowl._

" _You can't be the mommy 'cause you are the daddy boo."_

" _But you always get to be the mommy." I was starting to get angry._

" _Cause I know how to cook and you don't."_

" _You're not cooking for real red!"_

" _If you let me be the mommy, I'll give you kisses. Mommies and daddies kiss."_

" _Well, I do like your kisses." I said blushing. She grinned and handed me my dad's blazer and tie to put on. After I dressed she gaved me a peck on the lips before going back to 'cook' on the kitchen set mom bought for us._

" _Can I have another one?" I muttered._

" _Another what?"_

 _I gazed at my little converse and whispered. "Another kiss." She grinned and gave me a sloppy kiss._

" _Sit down boo, so I can give you the food I cooked." I took a seat in my blue chair—I've always liked blue color, hence the nickname;she couldn't say 'blue' when she started talking so 'boo' sticked to this day—_

 _She placed a plastic plate with a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich that my mom helped her made for us and a mango juice box in front of me. She served the same for her, sitting on her red chair and we started eating._

" _When we grow up will get married and will have a big house. And you'll be the daddy and I'll be the mom and we'll be together forever boo, forever."_

"Bec!" She pulled me out of my thoughts with a nudge on my arm.

"Huh?"

"I said, I really like this one" She pointed to a piece of chocolate cake, covered with more chocolate.

"Bree hates chocolate."

"Right, I forgot. She's super weird."

"I like this one." I pointed to the vanilla piece of cake with raspberry filling. "Everyone likes vanilla and they both love raspberry."

"That's really simple Bec."

"The fondant will make it look elegant and classy and all that shit. Look." I handed her a picture of a three tier cake covered in white fondant, black patterns and baby blue ribbon. "I like the way that one looks."

"Hey it looks nice. So that design and vanilla cake with raspberry filling?."

"If it's ok with you, yeah." I shrugged.

She called the lady that talk to her when we arrived and ordered the cake we wanted. "When is your wedding ladies? You are a really cute couple." ' _Fuck you cake lady!'_ I yelled at her in my head. Ok she was trying to be nice but, what the fuck?!.

"Uh, we-we're n-not a...couple." Chloe said nervously.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed; the way you look at each other like no one else exists. My bad."

"No problem" I told her and she excused to go and write the order. ' _The way we look at each other? Seriously?! She barely looks at me when she talks to me! Stupid cake lady'._

I checked my phone to looked at the hour, I still had a little bit more of an hour before going back to the studio. "Is there anything else you wanted to check? I have an hour to spare so.."

"Yes!, I wanted to check the food."

"I already took care of that. I talked to the owner of a restaurant Stace and Bree love, they'll be catering on the party"

"You did?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why do you sound so surprised?" I burrowed my eyebrows.

"Sorry, but you never cared about this kind of stuff. No offence."

"Non taken. And people change you know."

"Yeah, I know." Suddenly her shoes were really interesting for her.

I cleared my throat. "Also, Eiza already took care of the hotel rooms, there would be SUV's outside of the airport to take them to the hotel. So let them know."

"Wow. I will. Well that narrows the list to just the decorations, but we can check that tomorrow. Let's go get some lunch, I'm starving." She link her arms with mine once again and tug me to my jeep.

* * *

"I'll take the club sandwich and orange juice please. Thanks."

She was in front me, talking on the phone with her parents. When she finished the phone call she looked upset—A really rare sight, in the twenty-three years I've known her, I've just seen her upset a couple of times; always directed at me—.

"Everything ok?."

"Yeah" She sighed. "Just my dad, you know how he is."

I nodded, indeed I knew how that mother fucker was.

" _Hi sir, can I please talk to Chloe?" I tried to sound as polite as I could, although it was difficult 'cause he was an asshole._

" _I told you very well that I didn't wanted to see close to my house or my daughter." The old mother fucker Carter Beale told me._

" _What the fuck did I do to you or her? I need to talk to her about a project from school." I lied, it was the second week without knowing anything from. Every time I saw her at school she would hide and avoid me. She didn't answered my phone calls or my texts._

" _Yeah, right. You rarely go to classes you punk. Now get the hell out of here, if I see you near my daughter or this house I will fucking kill you!." Just like that he slammed the door in my face._

"Why do you take prozac?" She asked out of the blue.

"Your on med school, you should know why doctors prescribe that kind of meds."

"There's a lot of reasons. Why do _you_ take it?."

"Depression and anxiety."

"How long have you been taking it?"

"Two years, on and off."

"Why did you started taking it?"

"It was prescribed to me in the rehab center."

"Rehab?" I nodded. "Why were you in rehab?"

"Sorry, but that's a pretty dumb question."

She chuckled. "How long ago were you in rehab?."

"Four years ago."

"Your parents put you there?"

"Uh, it was their idea along with the hospital staff, but it was Stace who convinced me to go."

"Why did you started to consume?"

"I-I...y-"

"Here you go ladies." ' _thank you'_ I mentally hugged the waitress for interrupting us.

We thank her and started digging our meals. Chloe stopped the questions for a moment before starting again. ' _Fuck'_

"You didn't answered my question." She said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I really don't wanna talk about that, sorry."

"It's ok, don't worry."

"Although I'm pretty sure you already know the answer." She nodded and without another word she went back to eat.

"Why are you hiding your neck so much with your hand?" She started conversation again.

"What?"

"Your neck, you've been putting your hand on it hiding something."

"Uh.." I hadn't notice that, honestly, I just took my hand away and showed her the hickey. "This. Told her not to do it but, she did it anyway."

"You still don't like hickeys?" She giggled.

"Nope, not a bit."

" _No hickeys red!" I hissed. She was sucking my neck._

" _You just did one to me!" We were in my room in a heated make-out session. Sometimes she used to come by my place and out of nowhere she started to kiss me. This became a habit every friday or saturday when our parents weren't around._

" _I liked them on you, not in me."_

" _Well to late boo, it's already there."_

" _Are you fucking kidding me Beale?"_

" _You can covered it with concealer, now hush and kiss me Mitch."_

" _You're lucky I like your kisses."_

"Why didn't you covered?"

"I didn't even realize I had it, Stacie told me just before you got into my office."

"Here." She got some concealer out of her purse and sat next to me, she brushed the pad of her thumb before she started to apply the make-up. That small touch send shivers all over my body. "Done, there's no need to have your hand on your neck anymore." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." I muttered turning my face around to look at her. I hadn't noticed she was so close to me, we locked eyes and she started to lean closer and closer. I could feel her hot breath in my lips, she was getting even closer, our noses were touching already, her eyes went from eyes to my lips over and over again. We just needed to lean a little bit more to close the gap...RING...RING. She jumped startled by the fucking noise of my phone ' _So fucking close!.'_

"What do you want Stace."

" **Where the fuck are you B, you were supposed to be here half an hour ago you idiot."**

"Fuck! I'll be right there."

" **You better hurry up. Oh, and your lady is here."**

"Ryker?"

" **Who else you asshole?"**

"Fuck you Conrad, don't scare her, I'm on my way." I didn't let her say anything else, I just hung up. "Sorry, we need to go, I have work to do."

"And your girlfriend is waiting for you. I get it." ' _Again with that facking "I'm jealous tone".'_ She got up from the seat and started walking to the exit.

I got up too placing a couple of twenties on the table and followed her to the jeep where she was waiting for me, I helped her get into the truck and drove off to the studio with just the music filling the silence.

* * *

"Hey baby!" Ryker greeted me as soon as I opened the door.

"Hey there pretty lady." She grabbed my neck and gave me a deep kiss. Chloe, who was behind me, pushed me so she could get inside the office making us break the kiss. "How long you've been here?"

"Not much, don't worry Stacie and Aubrey kept me entertained." She smiled.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Well we better go ladies." Aubrey told Stace and Chloe before taking both of their hands and walked out of the office. "I need you at our place tonight after you're finished here B."

"Sure, I'll be there!"


	7. Back to square one

**martinora; Like I stated in the first chapter, they know each other since they were born, the moms of them 4 girls are best friends. When they're playing house is the same age as the memory from last chapter (5 years) and the make-out session is in their teenage years (it'll be weird to 'imagine' toddlers doing hickeys, so no xD)**

 **xcombixgirlx; That's one of the reasons, yeah.**

* * *

"B it's eleven p.m what the hell are you doing here?" Aubrey opened the door to their house.

"You told me to come dude. I took Ryker to her place and she send me back here. What'd you need me for?"

"Why didn't you use the door code instead of ringing?" Aubrey raised a brow questioningly.

"Cause I'm not like you and fucking Stacie. What'd you need me here Bree?"

"I received the contracts we checked yesterday, I need you to sign them. Come to my office." She motioned Beca to follow her. On their way to the office Beca saw Stacie and Chloe on the living room with a bowl of popcorn each, watching a movie but said nothing, just followed Aubrey.

"Here" She handed Beca her expensive pen and placed several pieces of paper in front of her.

"Did you checked that everything is ok with these ones?"

"Of course I did, who do you think I am?" She asked offended.

"Sorry dude, you know I gotta check."

"Yeah I know, hey I received a counter offer for the Beats thing."

"My answer is still no dude, you know I use a different kind of headphones in the studio. Let them know I'm not interested."

"They're offering pretty good money B."

"Don't care, they're designs are good but they're don't work for me in the studio, so no." She finished signing the contracts and handed everything back to Aubrey. "Done, what else do you need me for?"

"How you've been feeling?"

"I'm ok, why?"

"You've been spending a good amount of time with Chloe, I thought you'll be overwhelmed or something with everything."

"I'm surprisingly doing ok with that, actually. The other day she apologized and like my dad says 'To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you', so after forgiven her, I've been feeling awesome and Ryker has help a lot too." Beca smiled.

"Yeah, but he also says 'you can forgive, but you won't forget." Aubrey reminded her.

"And I don't want to Bree, I don't want to forget about all the crazy shit we all did back home, I don't want to forget how I felt for her, I don't want to forget about her not talking to me for four years and me falling into a rabbit hole, I don't want to forget about my love towards her. Cause somehow all that made me the person I am now, it wasn't the best experience but I just don't want to forget."

"Who are you and what did you do to the real Beca Kade Mitchell?" They both share a laugh.

"Still here, I think I'm becoming my father though, ugh. Don't tell him I quote him though, he would never let me live it down." Beca shuddered.

"I'll store it for future blackmailing." Aubrey said with a wicked grin. "And it wouldn't be a bad thing to happen, wouldn't hurt you to be a little bit smarter." She smiled at Beca.

"You're calling me dumb you asshole?" Beca asked offended.

"Your words, not mine. It's Ryker waiting for you at your place?"

"Nah, I told ya I dropped her at her apartment."

"Is she already your girlfriend or not?"

"Uh, well apparently."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after I finished with the work I had, she invited me to a dinner with some of her friends and she introduced me as her girlfriend. So yeah, I think we're official." Beca sighed.

"You don't sound to happy."

"I am dude, it just feels weird, this is my first official relationship."

"What about Ella?"

"She was a fucking psycho, we just went out in two dates."

"Remember that time she covered your Harley with all those post-its saying how much she loved you?" Aubrey was laughing so hard she had a hard time breathing.

"Don't even remind me about that, the dumbass put some of those in the tank and broke it. I wanted to break her fucking neck."

"It was funny though, your face when you saw all the pink post-its was to die for." Aubrey kept laughing remembering Beca's scowl when she saw her Harley Davidson.

" _What are we looking at?" Beca asked her friends who were in the parking lot watching something._

" _Your bike dude." Stacie pointed to Beca's Harley Davidson Night Rod covered in pink post-its._

" _Who the fuck did that?!" Beca asked with her mouth agape and wide eyes._

" _The psycho bitch at two o'clock." Chloe answered full of jealousy. Just as in on cue Ella, one of the most popular girls from school came running to hug Beca._

" _Do you like what I did for you babe?"_

" _What the fuck Ella? You know I hate pink, and NO ONE touches my bike! You could've scratch it!" Beca was fuming, her eyebrows became one from how hard she was scowling._

" _Read what I wrote in them!" Ella told her ignoring what just Beca said._

 _Stacie and Aubrey were laughing so hard, clutching their stomachs and literally crying. Beca punched their arms before walking towards her bike and started to take all the post-its she could. She climbed the bike and try to start it without any luck._

" _What the fuck did you do to my bike Ella?"_

" _Nothing babe, I was just trying to do something nice for you." Ella pouted. "Look I even put more of this inside this box" She uncapped the gas tank were there were a bunch more of post-its. "Just in case the other ones flew away when you were driving."_

" _Get the fuck out of my face right now Ella!." Beca was red and there would be smoke coming out of her ears anytime soon._

" _What did I do babe? I thought you would like it."_

" _Stop calling me babe, we went only on two dates, and this 'box'." She made air quotes. "Is the fucking gas tank! you just broke my bike!"_

" _Your such a bitch Beca, a 'thank you' wouldn't hurt you, you know" Ella started to walk away but turned around. "I'll come by your house tonight." and winked at Beca._

 _She opened her mouth to say something but she ended up just looking like a fish._

" _Can you guys give me a ride home?" Beca asked Stacie and Aubrey._

" _I'll take you Beca." Chloe offered with a smile_

" _Don't worry, I'll ride with them, plus your boyfriend is waiting for you." She nod her head to where the football quarterback was waiting for her, Chloe's smile fell and said goodbye to all the girls and went to where her boyfriend was._

" _What about the bike?" Aubrey asked her._

" _I'll come back for it in my truck. Let's go."_

"Stop laughing. I'm gonna go, I don't want you to keep bullying me."

"I'm not bullying you, I'll walk you out."

On their way to the front door Stacie and Chloe notice them, Stacie asked Beca to stay and hangout with them but Beca declined, before she got out of the house, Chloe asked to talk to her.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could take them tomorrow to a club or something as a pre-party you know."

"Yeah, sure. I'll make some calls and I'll let you know tomorrow the place we'll be going. It's that ok?"

"Of course."

"Well, then see ya tomorrow." Beca started to walk to her jeep.

"Beca?" Chloe called her.

"Yeah?"

Chloe got close to her and planted a kiss just in the corner of Beca's lips. "Good night, boo."

Beca smiled at the nickname. "Night red."

* * *

"Hey! what are you doing here?, I thought you wanted to get your beauty sleep."

"I did babe, but I'm leaving tomorrow and I want to spend as much time as possible with you. By the way I didn't broke in, Eiza let me in before she went out with her boyfriend" Ryker said hugging me. I inhaled trying to catch her perfume but she didn't smelled anything like perfume.

"Were you smoking weed?"

"Just a little bit hottie, do you want some? I still got two 'j's'." She took two cigarettes out of her bra and handed them to me.

After I took them she started to kiss me, deeply, grabbing my neck and pulling me as close as possible.

' _I shouldn't be doing this, but fuck it, one drag won't hurt me' ._ "Let's go upstairs…. I don't want Eiza to smell the weed when she gets home." I said between kisses.

As soon as I close the door of my bedroom, Ryker pinned me to the door and attacked my neck. "No hickeys Ry, c'mon let's go to the balcony." I dragged her to the balcony and we sat on the floor. She lighted a joint and took a drag before handing it to me.

What was supposed to be a drag, turned into us smoking the two cigarettes and me craving for more.

"Let's go to your bed, I want to fuck you before I leave to London." Ryker said when the last cigarette was finished. She took my hand and dragged me to my bed.

Soon our clothes were scattered around the room and she was on top of me kissing my neck.

She thrust her fingers into me whilst kissing me, I opened my eyes and all I could see was red hair and bright blue eyes.

"God Chl-..." ' _Shit'_ "Don't stop" I covered my almost slipped out, fortunately she didn't noticed it. Soon enough I was coming undone and turned us over so she was below me.

In a matter of minutes she had come for the second time, I move to her side and she placed her head on my shoulder and her hand on my waist. The room became silent, neither of us saying anything.

Half hour later she was asleep and I couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss Chloe gave me and of how much I wanted to taste her lips again. The ring of my phone startled me out of my thoughts. "Hello?" I answered whispering, I didn't bother on looking at the caller ID. I was just glad something pull me out those thoughts.

"Boo?" ' _Are you fucking kidding me?'_

"Chloe?"

"Yeah, did I woke you up?"

"Not really, I couldn't sleep. Why are you calling so late? Everything ok?" I whispered trying not to wake up Ryker.

"Mhm, why are you whispering?"

"Sorry, Ryker's asleep and I don't want to wake her up."

"I'll call later then, sorry for calling you."

"Hey no! it's ok. Let me go to my studio so we can talk better." I got out of the bed and went downstairs to my studio, locking the door. "Done, what's up? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a really bad nightmare and wanted to hear your voice." I heard her sniff.

"So I guess the nightmare was about me."

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about. I just want to hear your voice, it's nice to hear it." I could practically feel her smile.

"It's nice to hear your voice too." It really was, four years without that angelic voice was torture.

"Can you sing to me boo?" She asked me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't sang in almost four years red."

"Please? Just like you used to do when we were back home." Even after all these time I couldn't deny her anything.

"Ok, Imma sing you one I wrote a year ago." I sighed before I started to sing.

[ I was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as she turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried..

After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when you left me here…

After all this why  
Would you ever wanna leave it  
Maybe you could not believe it  
That my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when you left me here. ]

As soon as I finished the song I was able to hear her even breathing, she was asleep already. I didn't hang up, I just kept hearing her breath.

"I love you boo." She whispered and sighed happy. My world just froze.


	8. Dilemma

**xcombixgirlx ; Just a little bit, dude xD**

 **xNarcotic; I love making Chloe look like a bitch :P And yeah, I was thinking about some paparazzi drama but Ryker knows Beca is helping Chloe with the wedding. Unless they get them kissing or something. Or Ryker/Beca with some other girl, which I still don't know what option to choose.**

* * *

"Did you talked to her?"

"Mhm." Aubrey answered nodding her head.

"How's she doing?"

"She said she's doing ok. She told me Chloe apologized for everything and that she felt better after that. She even quoted Paul."

"She did? Wow that's new." Stacie said full of shock. From all their years together she knew Beca hated her father's sayings, especially if they were applied to her.

"I know, she looks happy, sweety. I like to see her like that, Ryker seems to be doing good to her."

"She really is, I love seeing Beca like that you know, it's been too long since we saw her so happy, like, for real." Stacie said with a small smile on her face. It was indeed a long time, more than what they wanted to admit. Aubrey hummed. "Have you talk to Chloe honey?"

"I tried but you know she is worst than Beca when it comes to her feelings. So she hasn't said much, though you've seen her get jealous when Ryker's around, probably we were wrong thinking she doesn't have feelings for B." Aubrey started thinking at the many times they've seen her best friend jealous in the last couple of days. She had been more jealous in these days than her entire life.

"Well she's not in the position for that, sooo…"

"I know sweety. Let's just forget about them and the rest of the world, right now I want you." Aubrey moved to straddle Stacie's lap and lean down to kiss the brunette's lips whilst moving her hand to cup her breasts. Stacie moan into the kiss bucking her hips to create more friction.

"I thought you didn't wanted to do it again until we got married." Stacie said between kisses.

"I did, but I can't take it anymore honey."

"It's been only a week Bree." Stacie laughed but her laughter died when she felt Aubrey's lips on her neck sucking her pulse point. "Fuck!"

"I know, but have you seen you? You're so fucking hot baby." The blonde whispered into her ear before going back to suck on Stacie's pulse point earning another set of moans.

Stacie rolled them so she could be on the top —without noticing they were on the edge— falling all the way to the floor. Both of them erupted in a fit of laughter before sobering up when Stacie rolled her hips over Aubrey's center, she sit a bit to remove the brunette's tank top and connected her lips to her collarbone.

Soon Aubrey's shirt and bra were discarded too and Stacie pushed to the ground moving her mouth to take Aubrey's nipple into her mouth eliciting a loud moan from the blonde. "Ssshh, Chloe's going to hear us, honey."

"I don't care, shut up and fuck me already Stace." Aubrey grabbed Stacie's brown locks and pushed her back to her breasts.

"Yes ma'am." Stacie complied before moving to the unattended nipple, she used one hand to keep her balance without falling all over Aubrey and moved her free hand down to the waistband of her tiny shorts. Leaving Aubrey's breasts she moved her lips to her stomach leaving a wet trail on her way, she looped her index fingers on the waistband of the short and pulled them down—she wasn't wearing any panties— Stacie turned on even more seeing how wet Aubrey was and wasted no time to put her mouth into her heated center.

Aubrey arched her back seeking more contact, Stacie took her clit between her lips rolling it in them, by now Aubrey was a moaning mess. "Inside Stace….please." She panted.

The brunette needed no more saying and thrust two of her fingers into Aubrey, she kept moving them in and out with more force and faster pace still using her tongue to flick on the blonde's clit. In a matter of seconds she felt Aubrey's walls starting to clench around her fingers. Knowing her fiancé wouldn't last any longer she moved to give her a deep kiss before parting their lips. "I love you Aubrey."

"I...love...you...to STACE!." She couldn't hold it any longer and came undone screaming the brunette's name. "We won't keep that celibate thing anymore sweety. I barely lasted a week, I don't think I can't last a whole month." She said after catching her breath

"It was you who wanted that, not me. So is your fault. I fucking love hearing you moaning and panting." Stacie moved to Aubrey's side planting a kiss on her cheek.

"C'mere, I wanna taste you now. But let's move to the bed, the floor is really uncomfortable." She stand up taking Stacie's hand to help her, once up she pushed her to the bed.

* * *

"Mitch, wakey wakey...Baby… Baca wake uuuup!."

"Mmm nope"She groaned. "Too early." Beca swatted the hand that Ryker was using to poke her cheek.

"Fine stay there. I'll shower alone."

"I'm up, I'm up!." Beca stood up right away and in seconds was on the bathroom's door.

"Too late." Ryker walked inside the bathroom pouting.

"C'mon, I'll make it up to you."

Ryker pretended to think for a few minutes before agreeing with Beca.

"Why do you have clothes on baby? We slept naked." Ryker asked her, entering the water stream.

"I went to the kitchen, and I didn't wanted to scarred poor Eiza." She lied.

"Well, get undress and get in here. I need my morning dose of you before I go." If Ryker being naked hadn't turn Beca on, that phrase definitely did. She hurried up to get undressed and stepped into the shower snaking her arms around Ryker's waist.

She turned Ryker and pressed her to the shower glass wall, Ryker gasped at the feeling of the cold glass in her hot skin making her nipple get hardened. Beca pressed her body on Ryker's back and planted kisses on her shoulder and neck. She moved her hand to Ryker's breast kneading them hard, making her moan at the feeling. Beca then moved her hand down her stomach until she reached her clit, drawing tight circles over it.

Ryker started grinding her hips on Beca's hand. "Harder baby." She whispered.

Beca moved her mouth to Ryker's pulse point sucking hard and plunged three fingers at once inside her. She moved her free hand to her breasts pinching and rolling the taller girl's nipple. Ryker was lost in the pleasure, moaning and panting Becas name. She could feel Ryker's wetness in her fingers, dripping down her thighs and her walls starting to close around her, before letting Ryker hit the orgasm she turned her to take one of the nipples into her mouth.

She took her fingers out of Ryker—she whimpered at the lost of contact— and put her hands on her ass to lift her up. Ryker put her legs around Beca's waist and started to kiss her neck, Beca moaned and rolled her hips into Ryker before thrusting her fingers into her again.

Increasing her pace and curling the fingers, it didn't take long before Ryker's orgasm hit her hard, screaming Beca's name. She pull her legs from around Beca's waist and tried to stand, she felt her legs like jelly and Beca helped her a little.

She grabbed Beca's neck pulling her to kiss her and turned Beca to the glass wall before kneeling in front of her taking one of her legs and putting it behind her shoulders. She buried her face into Beca's legs and licked her wet folds, she started to nip and lick at the brunette's clit, humming at the taste of Beca's juices.

"Yesss Ry, Fuck! just like that babe." After Chloe's confession—or sort of confession, she was asleep so Beca didn't knew if that counted— she needed a distraction, and this was proving to be the best way to forget about that phone call. Ryker started sucking harder on Beca's clit and without any warning plunged two of her fingers deep inside the brunette.

Beca pulled her for a kiss, Ryker never taking her fingers out, when Beca felt Ryker's tongue sliding against hers she came undone. She helped her ride out of her high.

* * *

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any more joints on you?" Beca asked her before taking a bite of her crepes.

"I don't baby, why?"

"I wanted one."

"I can text my friend to bring you some, she usually gets them for me." Ryker offered.

"Uh, will she be ok with it?"

"Yeah, don't worry baby." She took Beca's hand and squeeze it lightly.

"Ok, can you do it now?"

"Of course." She took her phone out of her purse and shoot a quick text to one of her model friends to get some joints to the restaurant where they were having breakfast before Beca took her to the airport, where she was going to take a flight to her first destination. It didn't take long for her to receive an answer, luckily her friend wasn't to far from there and was going to be able to be there in less than twenty minutes. "She's on her way, it won't take long before she gets here."

"Thanks babe." Beca smiled at her.

"No prob hottie. So, will you be joining me at some point while I'm on the tour?"

"I really don't know Ry, you know I have a lot of work this month before taking a few days for Stacie's wedding. But I'll do my best to get some days to visit you too, cause I don't think I can't handle to much time without you."

"I can't handle to much time without you either baby." Beca laughed at her girlfriend's pout and leaned over the tablet to give her a quick kiss. Or well, it was supposed to be a quick kiss, but Ryker took her neck and deepened.

They broke the kiss when someone behind them cleared her throat. "Hey, Lexie!"

"Hi, Ry." Said a tall super hot blonde girl.

"Lexie, this is Beca my girlfriend. Baby this is Lexie my friend." Ryker introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Beca" She held her hand out and Beca shook it.

"You too, Lexie." Beca said with a smile on her face.

"I have what you needed Ry." She handed her a small metal box. "I need to go now, because my stupid boyfriend forgot his keys on my apartment and now he can't get into his apartment. It was really nice to meet you Beca, have a safe flight Ry. Love you."

"Love you too." She turned to Beca once her friend was out of sight and handed her the small metal box.

Beca opened it and saw that it was full of weed and a bunch of rolling paper on the box lid.

"Maybe that will keep you stocked while I'm not here, but if you need more just call my friend and she'll give you more." Ryker said and took Beca's phone to tap her friend's number in it.

"Babe, you didn't have to. I mean, I just asked for a joint."

"It's my farewell present baby, here." She gave her back her phone, Beca unlocked it and saw the contact name Ryker used for her friend.

"GF's 611?" Beca arched her eyebrow.

"Yup." Ryker nodded. "No need to call 911 for that kind of emergencies."

"You're crazy babe." Beca laughed. "How much do I own your friend for this?" She shook the little box.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Her brother is a dealer so she get's it for free." She called the waitress and payed the bill, before taking Beca's hand and tug her to the blue jeep. "C'mon it's time to go to the airport."

* * *

Beca took Ryker's luggage out of the trunk and move to take her hand, they made their way to the boarding gate.

Ryker moved to be in front of Beca and put her arms around her neck, Beca snaked her hands around her waist and stood in her toes to kiss her. "Why do you have to be so fucking tall, dude."

Ryker laughed. "It's not my fault you are too short. But is an advantage for you, you have quick and better access to this." She said pointing at her boobs.

"Hm, wow, I'm surprised I didn't thought about it like that." Then Beca buried her face into Ryker's cleavage and shook her head making her laugh again.

"Stop it, creepy dudes and papzz are watching."

"Don't care, I get to do it not them." Beca said with a grin on her face.

"I'm gonna miss you baby."

"Gonna miss you too." Beca started having second thoughts about this after saying that, yes she was happy—way too happy— with her. But she thought everything was going to fast, they met like less than a week ago for fucks sake and they are already a couple—for two days—and they're already calling each other babe or baby. And the thought of her wanting that with Chloe didn't helped at all, she always thought her first serious relationship was going to be with the redhead with killer eyes, but no, here she was with this amazing and beautiful woman and all she could think about was Chloe.

Ryker nuzzle her head into Beca's neck and mumbled. "Promise you'll come to see me when you get a chance."

"I can't promise you that Ry, you now I have a lot of work. But I'll do my best to visit you, ok?" Beca thought she had to do everything to get away from Chloe and stop those feelings, so yeah, she was gonna do her best to go visit her girlfriend. She couldn't think about Chloe like that anymore, not after four years where the redhead moved on, and not now that she had a girlfriend—and no matter that Chloe told her she loved her last night— she had to think about her girlfriend instead. Ryker nodded. Her flight was soon called and they had to break their hug. "Take care beautiful."

"You too baby, and you know if you need anything you can call Lexie."

Beca nodded. "Text me or whatever when you get to London."

"I will." She let go of Beca's hand, gave her one last kiss and walked off.

Beca started walking out of the airport without caring about the stupid questions from the photographers, when her phone rang.

"Sup E."

" **Hey B, I called Adam and he said he'll have your booth ready for you tonight."**

"Awesome, did you invited people?"

" **Of course, some said why were you making two parties cause of the invite for tomorrow, but I told them it was a pre-party."**

Beca rolled her eyes. "You should've told them to fuck off." Eiza laughed.

" **You know I can't do that. Oh and by the way, Wiz is already here"**

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way don't worry. Keep him busy while I get there. See ya there, bye." She got into her blue jeep and drove to the studio.


	9. Battle

"Why does your office smells like weed Beca? You're not supposed to be doing that again! You've been sob-"

"I know!" Beca interrupted Aubrey mid sentence. "Yes, I've been sober for two fucking years, I won't fuck that up." ' _I already did, she doesn't need to know. No one needs to know'_ "Wiz came to work on his album and then we came here to talk business and he smoked here. Ask Eiza."

"This time I let it slip, but you need to talk to him. Not more smoking around you Beca, you can't risk those two years." Aubrey gave her a side hug on the couch where they were seated.

"I know Bree, don't worry. What are you doing here by the way? Alone may I add"

"I can't come visit you anymore?"

"You can, but it's weird to see you without Stace attached to your hip dude." Beca joked.

"She can be clingy, but I love that." Aubrey said with a huge grin on her face. "She helping Chlo, they're looking at some apartments for her and I was bored at the office, so I came here."

"She's m-moving here? To-to L.A?" ' _Are you fucking kidding me?'_ Beca couldn't help but think at how bad that would be, Chloe couldn't move to the same city she lived on; she couldn't. If that happened Beca wouldn't be able to control her fucking feelings. She had to think of Ryker, her **girlfriend**. This definitely couldn't happen.

"I don't know, she said she wanted to find a place here and maybe move. But you know Carter, he wants her in New York cause is closer to home and you know she does anything he says. Plus, he will never let'er be in the same state you are."

"Well, I hope he doesn't let her move here." It'll be the first time Beca would be grateful for Carter's need of control everything around him.

"I thought you'll be happy to have her here."

"Probably is this had been a couple of months ago, I would've been jumping of happiness. But not anymore." Beca sighed. "She told me she loved me last night, Bree, not in a 'friend' kind of way. Like real love, feelings and shit; like she did a few years ago. And you know I love her, she is everything to me, I'll give my life for her, but I don't want to fall into her game once again."

"I don't think she was playing with you, shorty. I hate what she did to you and I want you to be happy, I don't know if you already have feelings for Ryker or not; I like her, I really do, but I don't want you to settle." She put a hand on Beca's leg. "For some reason I believe she wasn't playing with you when we were in high school. I know that what she did and the way she did it, it was wrong. But somehow I feel she does love you, 'feelings and shit' as you'll say."

"I don't know what to think anymore, Bree. One day she loves me, the other day she just walks away from me, I don't know if I can keep doing this for the rest of my life. I don't know for sure if she's been playing with me or not for all these years, all I know and I'm sure of; is that everything that has happened in our lifes is Carter's fault." Beca stand up from the couch, she had the need to smoke another joint, talking about Chloe and Carter—especially Carter— has always put Beca on the edge, and without Ryker there to help her get her mind off of everything, she needed another release—drugs,alcohol; the things that helped her almost three years ago, but the things that hurt her family and sisters too—. She started pacing around her office, trying to take her mind some place else, some place far away of the burning feeling the little metal box was doing in her jeans back pocket. Ryker helped her getting her mind off of things but without knowing, she also did the worst she could have done; she put in Beca's hands her _doom._ She provided Beca of the substances that Stacie and Aubrey had been so determined to keep away from her. In less than a week she had destroy the work they had been doing for two years now. What was worst, she had provided her the number of someone close to a dealer, closer to worsts substances than weed. "I-I don't...I don't wanna keep talking about this Bree. I'm going to grab some lunch."

"I'll go with y-"

Beca didn't want company, she wanted to be alone right now, so she closed the door to her office before Aubrey had the chance to finish her sentence. She ran the stairs towards the lobby, she couldn't wait for the elevator to arrive, once downstairs, she ran to her jeep and drove away as fast as she could. She wanted to get rid of the small metal box—she really did— but at the same time she couldn't. There was a battle inside her head, one side kept telling her not to fall again, not to fall into her rabbit hole. Kept telling her that that wasn't the answer to her problems, she didn't needed weed to feel better, she just needed to be alone and process every shitty thing that has happen. The other side kept telling her, she **did** needed the weed and probably something stronger, something like coke—yeah, that's what she needed, or at least what her bad side kept telling her— Deep down she knew she just needed Chloe and Jamie. Yeah Jamie would've kicked her ass for even thinking on laying fingers on a joint, hell! He would've kicked her ass for even thinking about a regular cigarette. But she didn't have that anymore, she didn't had Chloe and she didn't had Jamie and all that thanks to Carter. Fucking Carter, what she would give to just kill that mother fucker—to finish his fucking reign of horror—and if it was in the slowest way possible, that would be better. But she couldn't do that, cause somehow Chloe loved her father and Beca loved Chloe so she couldn't do that.

She may not have them anymore, but she did had someone, someone who would help her get through this battle. At least for today.

She had Jackson.

When she arrived at her beach house, one that neither Aubrey nor Stacie knew about—her secret place— She took her phone out of her jeans and dialed Jackson's phone number. It felt like an eternity for him to pick up.

" **Hey little badass! What's up?"** Always so cheerful, Beca wondered how he kept that cheerful personality even after all the shitty things he went through.

"Hey J square."

" **How are you badass?"**

"I'm struggling Jack, I have a little box full of weed. I've been smoking since last night" Beca broke down, she started crying. "But I-I don't want to d-do it anymore Jack."

" **How did you get it Kade?"** Beca wasn't surprised at all that he still didn't use her first name. He always saw her as one of them 'one of the _boys_ '—since she was born—and 'Beca' wasn't a boy name, so he used her middle name instead.

"Someone gave it to me, I ca-can't tell you who though."

" **It's ok Kade, you don't need to bro. Do you have it close to you?"**

"Yeah, it's in my back pocket. I want to keep smocking Jack, but I know I _can't._ "

" **That's right, you can't keep doing it Kade. If you do I'll fly all the way there and kick your ass. So you better take that weed and flush it down the toilet. Right now Kade. Do it for me, bro."**

Beca took the box out of her pocket and walked to the bathroom with it in her hand, she got there but she couldn't just throw it away. " **I'm waiting Kade, do it now. I know is hard for you, but you have to do it, that's how it started the first time and you know how far it went. I wasn't there for you that time and you don't know how much I regret that, but** _ **now**_ **I'm here, for you my little badass. We didn't put you that nickname for nothing Kade, you are strong and I got your back."**

She knew that no matter how far away Jackson was he would always be there for her and he would do anything for her—just like she would do it for him— She opened the box and tossed it's contents into the toilet, without giving it a second thought. "I dropped it already Jack."

" **Great, now flush the toilet."** He heard the sound of the toilet and waiting for it to die down. " **Now the hard part bro, I need you to tell Pinky and Brain ok? Can you do that for me?."** Beca laughed at the nicknames, 'pinky' being Stacie—not for the dumb thing, she was smart, although she loved to play dumb—She was always behind Aubrey 'the brain' for everything—even now—and Aubrey being always in control of her, she could be a bitch to her sometimes, but Stacie didn't mind, she just couldn't be away from her. Not that Aubrey minded that, anyway, they're love had always been there since they were kids. That earned them the nicknames from Jack and Jamie. It has been long enough without anyone calling them like that.

"They'll beat you to kick my ass but I will Jack, I'll tell them."

" **Just stay at least four feet away from Brain. And leave the door open for faster get away."**

"I will, thanks for the advice. And thanks for this Jack and for everything."

" **Don't thank me Kade, you are my brother not matter what and you know that. Are you feeling better now?"**

"Yeah, I am. I'll wait at least an hour to go talk to P and B"

" **Ok, you call me if you need anything alright?"**

"Will do J. Love you man."

" **Love you to K."**

Beca hung up, if she was going to talk to Aubrey and Stacie about her breakdown, she was going to need some rest. She went to her room in the house, set up the alarm to wake her up and plopped on the bed to get some sleep.

* * *

The annoying tone of the nuclear alarm woke her up—out of all the tones she had use as an alarm throughout the years, that was the only one that did the trick; she once tried music but it was worst, she fall even deeper in her sleep—she took the phone and turn it off. Grabbed her adidas high tops and put them on before going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and a rice krispies bar.

She walked out, locked the house and jumped into her jeep. Beca connected her phone into her stereo aux and played one of her playlists, hoping to get rid of the nerves she was feeling. She knew her sisters would kill her after she told them, but she also knew that she was doing the right thing. She needed their help as much as she needed Jackson's help. With that in mind, drove all the way from her beach house to their house.

Beca got out of her jeep and walked straight to the front door—after closing the gate of course—and tapped the door code; the date Aubrey had asked Stacie to be her girlfriend—0407— a really secure code, Beca had no place to talk though, she had a similar one at her place.

" _Wish me luck." A very nervous and about to throw up, Aubrey, said to Chloe._

" _You don't need it Brain, she loves you as much as you love her. She'll say yes right away, you'll see." She winked at her._

" _I hope so, I'm really nervous Chlo-Bear. I've loved her all my life, if she says no I don't know what I would do. I better do this other day" Aubrey said looking stray to Stacie who was seated with Beca on the deck in the lake. Their families had gone to the lake house of Chloe's mother—her family was loaded— to celebrate the fourth of july._

 _Every year they did the same, even before they were born, their moms used to do that. Their mother's met in high school, four very different girls but they complemented each other. They went to college together and when they got married, they decided to live in the same street—well, except for Chloe's parents, thanks to Carter they bought a house two blocks away from them—Aubrey lived next to Beca's house and Stacie in the house across the street._

" _Brain, you've been in love with each other since she was born, although that sounds kinda creepy." Chloe chuckle and Aubrey shoved her playfully. "But seriously Bree, you're seventeen you're going to college in a year. Do you wanna leave and give someone else the chance you have now? She's fifteen Bree, she's growing up and you've seen how the dudes at school see her. It won't be long before one of them ask her what you are afraid to ask right now."_

" _Alright, I'll do it. Posen's aren't afraid of nothing." She straighten her back and shoulders._

" _Although your dad squeals like a little girl everytime he sees a snake." Both of them laughed._

" _It's weird to see a 6"4 man doing that."_

" _It is, so you are allowed to be a little scared. Go and get your girl Bree."_

" _Thanks Chlo. Here goes nothing." Aubrey walked to where her friends were, without taking the eyes off of her prize—Stacie—her most valuable and important prize. "Hey guys." Both of the girls say 'hi' to her. "B can I have a word with Stacie please?"_

 _Beca turn to look at Aubrey and nodded. "Sure, I'll go see what crazy thing your brothers are doing." She jogged to where the boys were jumping off of a rope in a tree to the lake._

" _Can I seat?" Aubrey asked Stacie. She nodded. "What were you doing?"_

" _Watching the sunset and talking about you."_

" _What about me?"_

" _Oh you know, girl talk."_

" _I'm a girl." Aubrey narrowed her eyes to her._

 _Stacie laughed. "You do, but it was 'bestie's talk'." She said with a grin._

" _I hate you bunny."_

" _You love me muggle."_

" _I do." Stacie froze. "I love you Stacie, I have loved you since I have memory. And I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend."_

 _They both stayed in silence, every sound around them died in that moment. All they could hear was their breathing._

 _Aubrey was dying, Stacie was taking too much time to answer and Aubrey was beginning to think that she was going to be rejected._

 _That was until she felt two hands cupping her face, and soft lips on hers. Once her brain caught everything that was happening, she kissed Stacie back. After a few moments they broke the kiss._

" _Is that a yes?" She asked all hopeful. Stacie nodded with a huge grin on her face. "Really?"_

" _Really, really."_

" _SHE SAID YES!." Aubrey yelled at all of their families. "SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND! STACIE ISABELLE CONRAD IS MY GIRLFRIEND." Stacie was laughing behind her, everyone there started cheering and clapping at them. Everyone knew about their love so it was not surprise. After a few moments everyone went back to what they were doing._

"Stace! Bree!" Beca yelled once inside the house, no one answered. She walked all around the first floor looking for them without luck. She got to the stairs, she was pondering if it was a good idea to go up there. She wanted to find them, but she had been burned before finding them trying to make babies. ' _Fuck it'_ Beca started walking up the stairs to go to her sisters room "Hope they're not naked" She mumbled.

She was walking past the guests rooms when she heard her name. ' _Why would they be in the guest room'_ She stood in the hallway a few minutes trying to catch another sound, and she did.

A couple of gasps.

And her name been moaned.

' _Holy crap on a cracker!'_ She started moving towards the door she heard the sounds. The sounds were like a mermaid song, drawing her to the room.

She stood outside the door, waiting for more of that beautiful song…

" _Yessss Beca"... "Harder baby"_ more moans and panting. ' _Chloe? Masturbating? Moaning_ _ **my**_ _name while doing so? Ok definitely I'm dreaming or going bat shit crazy'_

" _I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold  
What use is money, when you need someone to hold?  
Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road  
Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold" Beca was playing her guitar in her room, trying to find a sound for the newest song she had written._

" _You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain,  
Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name" Chloe was outside Beca's door, hearing her sing, she love her voice. She had entered the house with her emergencies key—the one Beca's parents had given to her, Aubrey and Stacie; for __**emergencies**_ — _She knew Beca was going to be alone that night cause her parents had gone to Pittsburgh and they were going to be there for the whole week. So she didn't wanted Beca to be alone. She had to jump out of the window at eleven p.m for her father not to find out but it was worth it._

" _Pack up and leave everything,  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free,  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave him for me.  
Leave your lover, leave him for me." Beca stopped to jot something on her old notebook. Chloe took the chance to walk into the room._

" _What'd you playing?"_

" _Holy fucking shit! What the fuck Chlo? You scared the shit out of me." Chloe giggled._

" _Sorry, you were in the zone and I didn't wanted to interrupt you." She walked to Beca's bed and sat with her back pressed on the backboard. "What were you playing?"_

" _New song I wrote."_

" _It sounded awesome."_

" _Thanks" Beca smiled, she new Chloe loved every time she sang._

" _Finish it, don't mind me. Please Boo, for me."_

" _Ok, there's only a couple of verses left anyway."_

 _ **.**_

" _We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old  
Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know,  
But if I can't have you I want this life alone  
Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow." She had her eyes closed, Chloe could read her like a book through her eyes. And she didn't wanted for her to know that she had wrote that song for her. What would Chloe say or do if she knew that? Would she say she love her too? Would she run away and stop being friends with her? There were two many reasons why she wouldn't say the song was hers._

" _You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name"_

" _Pack up and leave everything,  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free,  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave him for me"_

" _Well that's all I have"_

" _It's beautiful Boo, did you write it for somebody in special?"_

" _Uh" Beca started rubbing her arm. "You could say that, yeah. What are you doing here by the way?" 'Nice one Beca, move the topic from your embarrassing song to something else' She high five herself mentally._

" _What a way to throw me out of your house." Chloe said playfully._

" _I didn't said that, but asshole Carter has you locked in your high tower so you don't go out."_

" _Well I jumped out of my high tower just to come and be with you. You are alone and I don't want anything bad happen to you." Chloe moved to hug her._

" _I have General Posen next door, and Pinky with her killer skills with her baseball bat across the street. But I really appreciate what you did."_

" _No prob" She said pinching Beca's cheeks._

" _Stop it, you know I hate that."_

" _Can you put your guitar and notebook aside so we can lay down?."_

 _Beca got up from bed and took her guitar to put it in it's case, and her notebook on her desk. She wasn't finished with her song but she wasn't able to say 'no' to Chloe._

 _She lay down in bed next to Chloe, Chloe grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. They stood there, in silence. Until Chloe moved to her side and with her free hand she moved Beca's face to her._

 _They locked eyes. Dark and stormy blue met bright and sunny blue._

 _Beca started to lean in, so as Chloe. They were millimeters apart, feeling each other's hot breath. It was Chloe who closed the distance._

 _Placing her lips on Beca's lips, moving them, kissing her. Beca kissed her back right away, Chloe licked Beca's bottom lip and her access was granted, tongues collided with each others._

 _There was a moan, a sweet and dazzling sound for Beca's ears. She loved music, music was her life, but this new music Chloe made; it was her paradise._

 _Chloe climbed her body to straddle her, she put her legs around Beca's waist without breaking the kiss. Right above her center, in that moment Chloe felt something she had never felt before. Yeah, maybe she had straddled Beca before or Beca straddled her, but always playing. And she had never done this with her boyfriend, as far as they had gone was pecking each other's lips. And she was sixteen now and most of the girls she knew weren't virgins anymore, but she was._

 _So this time was so different, it was Beca and it was a totally different feeling. But a good feeling after all._

 _Something came up to her and rolled her hips into Beca's, eliciting a moan from her and Beca. She loved the sound, so she rolled her hips again just to hear that amazing sound again, and she was rewarded._

 _Beca somehow manage to turn places, she was on top of Chloe now. This wasn't just another of their make-out sessions that had started seven months ago. No, this was way better than that._

 _She moved her mouth to kiss Chloe's jawline and neck, Chloe kept rolling her hips from underneath her, trying to create more friction. Chloe found her voice right there._

" _Make love to me Boo." She panted._


	10. The first

**xcombixgirlx; Is it weird that I've never had a nickname in my life? (tho I think "Jake" counts as one, my real name sucks xD) And thanks for the 'offer' to kick my ex's ass, I would've done it but nah Imma kick her ass with kindness and indifference.**

 **Rizzlesmyiles; you didn't had to wait too long so don't be a drama queen/king (? xD ... Oh and I doubt you'll want to talk about ex drama (you might be decent at chat but I'm kinda awkward) but if you do, you can always DM me.**

* * *

 **This is part 2 of Beca's memory, it's basically pure smut. Although is completly different from the other sex scenes, cause it's supposed to be special. So if you don't like any of that you can skip this chapter. ✌**

 **If there's any mistake, typos and all. It's my bad (just pretend is written correctly)**

* * *

"Make love to me, Boo."

It came out as a breath the request Beca completely stop what she was doing to bring her head up and look at Chloe. She saw the sky blue from Chloe's eyes almost black—just a thin line left of the color Beca loved— She had her cheeks flushed, her breathing was heavy, she had her lips swollen from their kisses. The look on Chloe made something tingle inside her.

"A-Are you...you sure?" This was her best friend of twenty-two years—counting the four they didn't talk at all— about to turn into her lover, she wanted it so bad but something in the back of her head was telling her it was wrong. Beca had being in love with her for almost six years and this was happening, her most desired wish was coming true. It wasn't the best situation, what with Chloe having a boyfriend, but this was Beca's dream—being loved by Chloe in any kind of shape or form, she would take it anytime— She would worry about that douche later.

"A hundred percent sure, baby"

Beca gulped and nodded, not trusting her voice or mind to say the right words. She tucked one strain of hair that fell to her face behind Chloe's ear and moved her hand to caress her cheek—If the were going to do this, she was going to make it memorable— she ran her fingertips all the way towards her neck, stopping just above the button in Chloe's button-up pajama.

Beca swallowed hard, she wanted to pop the button but her nerves were making it hard, She had cupped a field with some other girls—while trying to forget about Chloe— but the girl in front of her wasn't just some random girl from school. No, the girl in front of her was Chloe Harper Beale. The girl she loved to death.

Chloe moved her hand and popped the first button, trying to reassure Beca that it was fine. She wanted this as much as Beca, she was nervous too. Nervous because she didn't knew what to do, but she decided to go with the flow.

"I'm nervous too baby, but I want this with, no one else. Will go slow and figure everything together, just us… you and me Boo" Chloe whispered and smiled at her.

And although Beca was still really nervous, she nodded because she trusted Chloe. And she was thankful that was Chloe with who she got to do this and go through this with—cause inside that badass attitude and saying she doesn't care what people say about her, she does and she is not super confident about her body—so yeah, she is thankful because she knew Chloe would never judge her.

She couldn't imagine this with any other person but Chloe, nor would she want to. She would never love anyone else as much as she loved her.

Beca slowly moved her hand to unbutton the rest of the buttons in Chloe's shirt, with each one popped, the more lightly sunkissed skin was revealed, covering her most important assets was a bright pink bra. 'Of course is pink, wouldn't be her if it wasn't pink'

Beca placed her hands underneath the material on Chloe's shoulders and slowly pushed the shirt back and completely off, the sight of Chloe's bare torso was beautiful, she was beautiful. Seeing her like that increased her arousal, Beca lift her hand and placed it in Chloe's stomach.

Chloe sank down further into Beca's lap at the cold touch, the added weight and pressure against her making Beca let out another moan. She removed Beca's hand and bent down to give her a kiss that ended up way too quickly, but Beca took her to her advantage and moved her hand back to Chloe's stomach.

This time she was bold enough to move her hand all the way to Chloe's breast and paused, she just kept her hand there, still—her nerves kicking in again— she lift her eyes to look at Chloe, she sensed it and opened her eyes to meet Beca's, she gave her a small smile.

"Is it okay if I do this?" She asked. It was a stupid question to ask, she had Chloe on top of her, straddling her and shirtless, she would've gone all the way and squeeze her breast. But she cared about how Chloe felt, this was meant to be a special moment. So yeah, she asked that because she cared, she cared about her.—her love—.

Instead of answering, Chloe put her hand on top of Beca's and took the initiative to squeeze her own breast with both of their hands. Chloe shut close her eyes and let a small moan out, Beca never lost sight of her face, that angelical face. She saw Chloe's mouth open and form in the shape of an 'o' when the moan escaped, she saw the wrinkles that formed around her eyes when she shut them close. And she loved it, she love that sight, she had seeing Chloe made many faces, when she was happy—which had been her favorite until then—, her angry face, her excited about some dumb thing, her sad face. But this face, the face of a turned on Chloe was the best, and she was from now on she was going to make sure to see it again. As much as possible.

Beca moved her free hand to her other breast, doing what Chloe had done seconds before, this time she bit her lip to stop another moan that was begging to come out and rolled her hips.

"Don't...I want to hear you babe. I love the sounds you make" Beca whispered, voice way lower than usual, as she brought one of her hands to Chloe's cheek and stroking her thumb in her lips. Chloe opened her mouth and took the thumb into her lips, she ran her tongue slowly and suddenly she started to suck it. It was Beca's turn to moan, it felt so good to feel Chloe's warm mouth around her finger.

The great feeling made her add more pressure, and kneaded Chloe's breast harder, Chloe couldn't help the loud moan that escaped at Beca's hard touch. Chloe's moved her hands from her thighs to Beca's shirt, she fist her shirt, tugging it to move it out of the way. She managed to move it right below her breasts and ran her hands over Beca's abs. Beca arched her back and lift her hips, seeking for more friction, Chloe granted what she wanted rolling her hips harder on Beca's, another moan escaped both of their mouths. Chloe needed to feel more of Beca's skin and pull her from her shirt. Beca seated a bit allowing Chloe to remove the shirt, tossing it somewhere around the room.

Her eyes flickered to Beca's and then back to her chest as she moved her hand to the side of her breast, cupping and squeezing, just as Beca had done to her. She was rewarded with a moan and a slight arch of her back, just the sound made Chloe moan too.

Beca rose up gently, bringing her arms around Chloe to hold her in place, and once she's in a sitting position, she moved her shaking hands to the straps of Chloe's bra behind her back. Chloe did the same thing with Beca, they locked eyes, Chloe nodded at Beca and she unclasped it but didn't moved it. Just when she felt Chloe do the same to her bra, was when she moved her hands to Chloe's shoulders, taking the straps and removing the bra —Chloe did the same with hers—. Beca eyed Chloe's breasts blatantly, they were perfect, anything that she had imagined before didn't made them any justice.

Once they were both completely topless, Beca brought her head forward with her eyes closed, placing open-mouthed kisses to her shoulder and neck, trailing a path to her breast. One of Chloe's hands tangled in her hair, holding her close, and the other one cupped Beca's cheek.

Beca moved her mouth to kiss Chloe's nipple making her arch her back. Taking that as a good sign, she stuck her tongue out and moved it around the nipple and then started to suck and bite it. Chloe threw her head backwards feeling the great pleasure those actions produced.

"I love you, Chlo-Bear. You have no idea how long I've wanted this." she mumbled against Chloe's breast, each sentence punctuated by a kiss on her nipple or around it. 'Ok, I probably shouldn't have said that'. Chloe said nothing, she was just quiet and Beca had began to feel uneasy thinking that any minute from now Chloe would run for the hills cause of her sort of confession. "You know we can stop anytime you want. I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Chloe shook her head. "I love you too, Boo. And maybe you won't believe it, but I've been waiting and wanting this for a while too."

That calmed Beca and moved to kiss her, she carefully turned them around and laid Chloe back down onto the bed, fitting her left leg between Chloe's while she put the other one on the outside. Beca's hand traveled down to her hip and the other one to her cheek, she pulled away from her lips, immediately placing a kiss to her jaw, down her neck and moving to her breast.

She brought her eyes up to look at Chloe, her lips more swollen than before, her cheeks even more flushed, her hair all messy and splayed over Beca's pillow. She wanted to see Chloe's reaction, so she kept watching as she circled her tongue around Chloe's nipple again before flicking it over and finally capturing it in her warm mouth.

The response she got was instantaneous and beautiful, Chloe's mouth fell open with a moan and her back arched which caused a very pleasurable pressure between their legs, Beca kept sucking Chloe's nipple and she started to grind into Beca's leg.

She smiled when she heard Chloe whimper and take shallow and breaths, Chloe was grinding harder and harder into her thigh, she felt the warmness of Chloe's center, that made her hips buck involuntarily, at this point all Beca wanted was to rip their clothes off. But she didn't, this was a night to remember, a romantic night—although it didn't started as romantic as she would've wanted, but she was with Chloe and that was all it mattered— This was their first time and they were sharing the moment with each other.

Chloe moved her hands down Beca's sides until they were at the waistband of her sweats. She slipped her fingers under the material on her hips, and Beca lifted them to let her take them off. Trying to make the process easier for Chloe she slipped one leg out and then the other until they were removed while still trying to keep her lips on Chloe's breast or anywhere she could. Beca shivered and bit her shoulder when Chloe's fingers brush the skin on the back of her thigh.

Beca slided Chloe's pajamas down—not bothering in taking her time—, moving down the bed as she did so, eyes taking in every inch of flawless skin. Once removed, she discarded them to the side and crawled back up Chloe's body, hands trailing over her thighs, her stomach, her arms and she pressed their lips together when she moved one hand to Chloe's underwear, pausing…

"You sure about this Chlo?" She whispered.

Chloe kissed her and raised her hips as an answer and allowed Beca to slip her underwear from her body. Beca removed them completely, and her head spun at the sight before her. "You are so beautiful, Chloe."

Chloe resisted the urge to cover her body from Beca's gaze, she felt naked and exposed in more ways than she could think about under her intense gaze and she squirmed, looking away from the affection and reverence she saw in Beca's eyes.

"So beautiful.." Beca murmured again and she looked at Chloe's face then, seeing she had turned away, blushing. She lift her hand up to gently move Chloe's face back to look at her. "You are beautiful, don't be ashamed."

Beca with more confidence than before, started to remove her own underwear just because she didn't wanted Chloe to feel alone in this, and when she took them off, she looked back up to see Chloe biting her lip. She smiled at her and crawled back on top of her, settling in the same position they have been in. She rubbed the back of her knuckles over Chloe's cheek again and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss started slow but heated up quickly as their thighs came in contact with each other's centers. Beca moved her lips to Chloe's neck, sucking her pulse point briefly, then down her chest to her breasts, listening as Chloe's breathing changed. She sucked on one nipple, then the other, and Chloe's hips bucked into hers. She moaned at the contact and moved her lips further down, kissing, nipping, licking her way from Chloe's collarbone, chest, across her stomach, and down to her navel, smiling against the small twitches in Chloe's skin.

"Touch me, Beca." And that was all Beca needed. She moved her hand and ran her fingers over Chloe's folds, sucking in a sharp breath—breathing Chloe's delicious essence—when she felt her heat, her wetness. Her mouth opened in an inaudible moan, and her back arched at the small touch.

"Chloe…" Beca breathed out, eyebrows drawing together. The pool of wetness between Chloe's legs made Beca shiver.

"You made that, baby. Just you make me feel like this, Boo," Chloe husked, and Beca moaned lowly at those words, moaned at knowing that the wetness was indeed because of her.

She moved her fingers all over Chloe's folds, spreading the wetness, her own pool growing at the feeling of Chloe on her fingers. She pressed a thumb softly to Chloe's sensitive clit and a small smile formed on her lips when Chloe cried out, Chloe's hand moving to hers, keeping it there.

Beca moved down the redhead's body, placing her lips right below her navel and kissing a path on her way down. When her face was right in front of Chloe's heat, Chloe was almost shaking with anticipation, and she moved her hand to touch Beca's head, urging her to continue. Beca's eyes flickered up to see Chloe watching her, and something about the sight just turned Beca on more. She slowly, gently flicks her tongue out to taste her, stroking her folds, and watching for any reaction.

Chloe threw her head back, moaning softly, body arching. Her taste is the perfect combination of sour and sweet, and Beca wanted more—she could definitely get addicted to Chloe's taste—. She looked at what she was doing and ran her tongue up her folds, flicking at her clit before capturing it in her mouth. Chloe's hips bucked in their own accord, forcing Beca closer to her, and a moan escaped her throat. She gasped for air, and Beca listened how her sounds—that beautiful song—came more frequently as she sucked harder.

"Oh my…G-aaah" Chloe moaned out as one of Beca's hands went up to massage her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"Is this good babe?" Beca asked and the vibration of the words sended shock waves crashing through her center.

"God, yesss, Boo" Chloe whimpered, and it spurred Beca on, making her suck harder and lick faster.

Beca moved back up Chloe's body and replaced her mouth with her fingers, lips at Chloe's ear. She slipped one finger into Chloe as slow as possible, trying to not to hurt her and watched her body jerk, staying still for a few seconds.

"Are you okay? Fuck, we can stop if you want Chlo" Chloe whimpered at the concern in Beca's voice and the dull throb between her legs and also the pleasure that was quickly overtaking her again. She shook her head, biting her lip and moving her hand to Beca's forearm, silently urging her on.

"I am, Beca, keep going baby." She whispered, Beca proceeded to slowly move her finger in and out of Chloe, the pressure between her own legs aching to be released.

"Chlo, I…" But the words weren't needed. Chloe knew what Beca wanted. She moved her hand to Beca's center, running her fingers up and down her folds, much like Beca had done to her before, and Beca let out a moan at the contact.

"Fuck Chlo" She mumbled into Chloe's shoulder as her fingers entered her—as slow as she had done it with Chloe— and her own fingers picked up the pace. After a couple of minutes Beca's pain disappeared and they set a rhythm with each other, thrusting more fingers and rolling their hips against one another.

Chloe sat up and attached her mouth to Beca's pulse point, her collarbone, her breasts...licking,sucking, biting….Beca started to thrust even faster and harder into Chloe.

"Baby, I think, I-I...I'm g-gonna…." Chloe could barely say a word, just moans and whimpers—each sound coming more frequently and louder—.

"Are you getting there?" She whispered into Chloe's ear.

"Yesss baby. I am, please...don't stop" Chloe's plea came out as a moan, Beca gently pushed Chloe down and hovered above her latching her lips on Chloe's.

She thrusted harder and faster, Chloe's hips bucked to meet every thrust while her own fingers moved roughly inside of Beca, losing rhythm and sending shivers through Beca's body as she started unraveling under her. Beca rolled her hips against Chloe's fingers, trying to gain as much friction as she could as her own release builded quickly inside of her, powerful. She sucked in a deep breath before exhaling shakily when she felt Chloe's fingers hit a particularly undiscovered —until then—spot inside of her, and she involuntarily bit Chloe's neck at the new feeling, her thigh hitting Beca's center in the most pleasurable of ways.

"Chloe…" Beca breathed out in a whimper against her skin, and Chloe had never heard anything more beautiful go out of someone's mouth before.

Chloe reached for Beca's hand that was gripping the bed sheet, intertwining their fingers and bringing the back of Beca's hand to her lips. She placed a light kiss to the skin over her knuckles, and Beca's head lifts up to connect her eyes with Chloe's.

"Just let go, Chlo, for me babe" Beca whispered lowly, huskily. Chloe moaned at the soft command and Beca thrusted her fingers harder, curling them hitting that sweet spot and watched as Chloe came undone beneath her. Her name being moaned, almost as a scream, escaped Chloe's throat while Beca helped her ride out of her orgasm. The sight of Chloe's body shaking under her and the soft whimpers and her name being moaned threw Beca off the edge. Her own orgasm hit her hard, her walls closing around Chloe's fingers, her own body shivering at the soft touches she was receiving, moaning the only name that meant the word for her "Chloe" she pressed her forehead on Chloe's after her high. "I love you Chlo...God, I love you so fucking much" She whispered into Chloe's mouth before kissing her.

"I love you too, Beca. More than you'll ever know"

"Crap! Beca what are you doing here?!" Chloe yelled, her cheeks all flushed. Somehow Beca had managed to open the guest room door and walked in. She was now standing in front of the bed.

She started looking around, trying to figure out how the hell she got in there. "So-sorry. I was looking for Bree and Stace. I-I really don't know how I got in here." Her mind got a little bit clearer and she was now able to notice Chloe's clothes—which were almost nonexistent— all she had was a lacy black thong and a matching lacy bra. "Fuck! sorry, I'm really sorry dude." she mumbled before walking out the door.

Chloe catched her immediately, not bothering in cover her body. "Beca wait."

"What's up?." She turned around but tried to keep her eyes on the walls to not fall into temptation.

"Listen, it's ok. I don't mind that you walked in, although it's kinda embarrassing that you saw me like that, and more embarrassing that I was saying your name."

"Don't worry, honestly I saw nothing. I was zoned out in a memory that came back to me after hearing you moaning my name. So don't worry."

"What memory was?" Chloe asked out of curiosity—and probably because she already knew what memory was but she wanted Beca to say it—.

"Our first time."

"That was a night to remember." Both of them nodded.

"It was." Beca said with a small smile. "Do you know where Stace and Bree are?"

"Oh, umm. I think they went to get some take out. Did you need anything?"

"I-I really need to talk to them."

"You can talk to me, baby" 'Baby...how I wish you could say that in a non friendly way, like before.'

"Uh...I-I started smoking weed again. And I need their help."

"YOU WHAT?!" Aubrey's scary voice echoed all over their house.


	11. Looking for help

**BASwan/Guest; I hope I made some justice to Aubrey an** **griness.**

 **iGuest(?; I've read a lot of bechloe fics (more than I'll like to admit) and honestly I never pay attention to the names, I just check the summaries, but if you read things that are 'familiar,the same etc' I probably read it and it stucked with me, I'm usually looking for ideas in songs, movies and all (like this fic was supposed to be based on the song 'wedding dress' but while I was writting everything changed to this thing you're reading. Never meant to copy something. So I guess I apologize for any of that.**

 **Confused Guest; Bear with me throughout this explanation xD...The memories aren't chronologically, in one the may have 5 years, in another 16 like in last chapter etc (depends on the trigger for the memory) When I write a memory the font is italic and centered. In the present S,B &C are 22, A is 24. In my head it's not really confusing (but well my head's kinda crazy) Some things might be confusing for you the readers but in my head I have this whole explanation for me to write in other chapters. Like Jackson and Jamie, but I can't write like their stories when I mention them cuz I basically be putting the whole story' 'plot' or whatever in one chapter. I feel the need to write complicated stuff because of that. Hope you can understand.**

* * *

 **Thanks to my insomnia here's another chapter. Again, mistakes, typos and all that jazz are on me ✌.**

 **And sorry for confusing you guys. Not my intention.**

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" Aubrey's scary voice echoed all over their house. If it wasn't for Chloe being there, Beca probably would've peed herself right there. "Chloe get in the fucking room and put some clothes please!. And you better run Mitchell cause I would fucking kick your ass!" Ok screw Chloe, she had peed already. Chloe ran as fast as she could because an angry Aubrey is worse than Satan itself.

"Aubrey please calm down, I'm here because I need your help, ok? And if you need to kick my ass to do that, than go ahead. I know that what I did was wrong." Beca had her gaze glued to her adidas.

"Chloe get out of the room, let's go eat." Aubrey yelled at Chloe who was still locked in her room. "C'mon honey let's eat, I don't want the food to go cold. You too Beca." And she started walking down the stairs.

"That's it? You won't tell me anything?"

"Go eat, and I suggest you to shut up and let her calm down a bit. And don't you think I have nothing to say to you." Stacie growled.

Beca was more scared now than in her whole life, a walking away Aubrey was no good, no good at all. That only meant that she was gathering all the demons at her disposition—and hell hounds; why not—to screw you over.

And Stacie wasn't far behind, she was more physical than Aubrey, there were more chances for Stacie to kick her ass than Aubrey. But that didn't mean it was better. So neither situation was good to Beca, in both; she was going to get fucked.

To say lunch was awkward was an understatement—Beca felt like she was in death row and she was having her last meal before been executed, and if she was honest, Pan-seared salmon with tomato pesto, wasn't a bad last meal— Chloe looked all nervous, Stacie looked pissed and Aubrey… Well, Aubrey looked calmed, relaxed.

She was like that calm you feel before the big storm makes shit your home, just like that. It was terrifying, but Beca knew she did the right thing—or well, she didn't knew. But Jackson asked her to do it, so she was going to do it—.

They all finished eating and Aubrey told Chloe and Beca to go to the living room and wait for them there. They immediately went to the living room because rebelling against Aubrey right now, was a death wish. They saw Stacie and Aubrey walking to the living room several minutes later and they stood in front of them.

' _Here it comes. Hell will break loose now'_ Beca was preparing herself mentally for anything they would say.

"First of all, why were you naked Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"I wasn't nake-" Just a glared from Aubrey made her shut up and change the course of that sentence. "Ok, sorry. I had just got out of shower and I was putting my clothes on and heard Beca calling for you guys. I thought something was wrong and I didn't think about my clothes. So I just got out of the room to see if she was ok" ' _It's not a lie...technically.'_ She did showered, but that was like twenty minutes before seeing a google alert of Beca—which contained a picture of said girl—and that kinda put her in the mood. It wasn't her fault that Beca had walked in on her masturbating. And definitely wasn't her fault that Aubrey and Stacie got home earlier than she thought.

"You better not be lying to me Chloe Harper Beale." ' _God! What's with her and her need to say our fucking full names?'_ Beca couldn't understand that. Not even her parents use her full name.

"Now you." She turned her glare towards Beca. "Talk."

"Uh, I...uh..um." Beca sighed. "What if you better asked me what you want to know?." She said all hopeful.

"I said, TALK."

"Geez, sorry." She mumbled. "Ok, um well, do you remember this morning that we were talking about...um...you know." She moved her head back and forth trying to say with that the words she couldn't say with her mouth.

"Of course I remember, I'm not fucking dumb."

"Right, um, well...I kinda felt bad or whatever and I needed something to escape those feelings and I happened to had a little box full of weed. And after I left the studio I went to some place to smoke, but on the way there I had like, this battle in my head, where good Beca and bad Beca were kicking each others asses and as usual bad Beca won but when I got to the place I was going, good Beca got up and killed bad Beca and yeah I kinda lost the need to smoke in that moment. But then bad Beca revived and the need came back again so I just called Jack and he helped me. And I just ended up flushing the weed on a toilet." Yeah she was rambling some pretty stupid shit and everyone in the room knew why—she does that whenever she's scared or nervous— and right now, she was scared. And there were just a few things that made Beca Kade 'Badass' Mitchell scared—and maybe one or two where really stupid, like her fear to clowns—but yeah you got it right; Aubrey was one of them, and she wasn't one of the stupid ones.

"You talked to my brother?!" Chloe asked surprised. She knew Beca was super close with her brothers when they were little but she didn't knew Beca kept contact with Jackson after he moved to Germany thirteen years ago when he was 17. He didn't had contact with her or her family, so sue her for being surprised.

"Uh, yeah?"

"What did he said when you called him?" Aubrey asked before Chloe got out of topic to talk about her brother.

"Well, I told him about my battle and he was like 'You know you can't smoke anymore...get rid of it...you better tell Pinky and Brain about it cause if you don't I'll fly there to kick your ass' usual stuff." Beca shrugged and when she saw small smiles on Aubrey and Stacie's face—thanks to the nicknames—she thought she was out of the storm, but hell she was so wrong. "Oh and he talked me into throwing the weed."

"Who gave it to you?"

"Huh?" She knew she was wrong in playing dumb with Aubrey, but she couldn't tell them that her girlfriend was the culprit.

"You fucking heard me Mitchell. . . .You!." And she felt like a little kid, to whom you got to talk slow and explain with apples every single shit, cause they don't understand.

"I won't tell you" She whispered. Thanks to having her eyes glued on the carpet, she didn't saw Aubrey walking towards her, until she felt her right in front of her. She lift up her face— _BIG, HUGE, ENORMOUS, GIGANTIC_ mistake—all she felt was a sting on her cheek and her face rotate like that chick from the exorcism. "What the he-"

"Tell me the fucking truth Beca Kade Mitchell!" Well, maybe she was wrong when she thought Stacie would be the one kicking her ass. "Tell me the truth if you don't want something worse than that! I won't sit here and see how you waist your fucking life all over again. YOU HEARD ME! We spent almost two years putting up with you being all high and trying to kill yourself, we WON'T do that again. First time was Chloe's fault, who're you gonna blame this time, huh?!" Beca was to shock and scared AND busy trying to sooth the killing slap Aubrey had gave her, that she missed Chloe's winced and sad face at that statement.

"Honey, c'mere." Stacie hugged her and took her to one corner, she whispered something in her ear. After too much whispering Aubrey nodded. "Come with me Beca. And give Aubrey your Jeep keys, she would go get your notebook to show it to Chloe" Stacie walked away and Beca didn't needed another word to nope the hell out of there—she didn't liked the idea of them showing her notebook to Chloe, because she knew Aubrey wouldn't show her lyrics, she would show her the suicide note she left when she tried to kill herself— But still she practically ran to catch Stacie after tossing her keys to Aubrey.

Stacie guided her to her office, she told Beca to take a sit, and on her way to her own chair she hit Beca as hard as she could in the back of her face. Beca mouthed an 'Ow' because she knew the more she complaint, the more she was going to get hit. Stacie walked around her desk and sat on the chair. "You are going to tell me right now who gave the weed to you."

"I'm sorry Stace but I won't tell you." Wrong move… Stacie got up from the chair and slammed her hands on the desk making Beca jumped—just a little, no biggie—.

"You better tell me right Beca or I would let Aubrey get it out of you the way she wanted. I know that if don't want to say who was it, is because is someone close to you."

"Please Stace don't."

"NO, please you, don't. Tell me who was it Beca."

"Ryker...But she didn't know ok. She didn't knew I'm a fucking drug addict."

"Don't make excuses for her!. I liked her, I thought she was doing good for you, but now I see I was wrong. You won't see her again."

"What?! You're not my mom to tell me what I can or can't do!."

"You wanna play that card? Go ahead, keep doing the hell you want and lose everything you have but let me tell you that neither Aubrey nor I, would be there for you this time Beca. We suffered, a lot, the first time. And like Aubrey said, we won't sit around to see you wasting your life."

"I didn't mean it like that, you are my sister Stace, that's why I'm here. Telling you and Bree what I did, cause I need help and I don't want to keep doing it. And like I told Aubrey, if you need to kick my ass to help me, then go ahead. I won't resist."

"I love you Beca, you have no idea how much. But you asked for help, and my way to help you is to keep you away from her. If you don't like that, the door is wide open for you to walk out of our lives."

"Don't do this Stacie, she's helping me to get over Chloe."

"I rather for you to keep moping around because of Chloe, than you smoking and doing drugs. I laid your decisions on the table, is you choice now."

Beca stood up and walked to where Stacie was, she hugged her. Stacie hugged her back, they squeeze each other as hard as they could. "You know I'll always choose my family. I'll do anything you ask me to do. And I love you too, Pinky." She mumbled in Stacie's chest—she's short, Stacie tall. She couldn't reach her shoulder—.

"First thing first, give me your phone."

"What? Why?"

"I'm gonna change your number."

"Can you change the phone too? I'm kinda bored of that one."

Stacie chuckled "I will, don't worry, shorty"

"I'm sorry Stacie, for screwing your lives four years ago and for everything I've done this days."

"Don't worry baby, we are here for you and we would always be." She sealed her promise with a kiss on the top of Beca's head. "Why did you start with that again though?"

"I don't know, honestly I don't. And I swear this time it wasn't cause of Chloe. It just… too much things you know, work, Ryker, all the fucking divas the label has put me to work with. I needed something to calm me."

"You could've gone to get a fucking massage dude!"

"I know, but you know how my head works."

* * *

Aubrey walked inside the living room with Beca's old notebook on her hand—she always kept it with her, just like the new one—. She sat next to Chloe on the couch. "I know that what I said hurted you, but that wasn't my intention Chlo. I'm just pissed that Beca went back to do her stupid shit again. You have no idea how much we suffered when you left her. So I apologize for what I said, although it's true, it was uncalled for."

"I understand Bree, I screw everything by doing that. But you know I can't regret it cause at the end something good came out of it."

"I know that and I don't blame you for not regretting it. Right now I want you to see, how deep Beca went. This" She lift the notebook for Chloe to see it. "Is the notebook you gave Beca on her birthday, she has a new one with the cover cause she didn't wanted to use this one anymore. On this notebook she…" Aubrey stop a bit to keep her tears at bay. "Here she wrote a letter for you, the day she decided to end her life, she left this on her desk next to her laptop where she had recorded a song for you. She left it there with another letter for me and Stace. It that letter asked us to send you the notebook, she told us every single one of the songs in here was for you, she wanted to you have it." She couldn't hold the tears anymore, and started to feel the warm path each of them left in her cheeks. "We don't know what the letter says, we never read anything in here, she has kept it to remind herself of what she did because of the drugs and you. You can read all the songs some other time, but I want you to read the letter right now."

"I-I don't th-think that's...a good i-idea Bree." Chloe said with glossy eyes.

"It's not, but you need to read. Whether Stacie likes it or not, we need your help with her. You were the cause of her breakdown the first time, this time we don't know what caused it. If it's you or Ryker or something else, but we do know that you can help us."

"What if I can't?"

"Just try, you own her."

"Ok" She sighed. "Give me the notebook." Aubrey handed her the notebook with the letter page open. Chloe grabbed it and started reading.

 **.**

Dear Chloe…

Is it too late to remind you how we were? When nothing and no one mattered but us, when we used to play house and you were the mommy and I was the daddy… Remember the days you use to say that we were going to be together forever?

Most of what I remember makes me sure, that I should've stopped you from walking out of me.

All the things I wish I shouldn't have said replay on a loop in my head, driving me crazy. Making me wish to go back in time and stop myself. I replay over and over again that fucking day I told you I was in love with you, I should've kept my mask on and my mouth shut. It hurted me to know that you were happy with your future husband, cuz let's face it, that's what your dad wants and you can't say no to him.

It hurted me to see you cry over him and it hurted me even more to see you happy thanks to him. That's why I couldn't take it anymore and I blurted out those fucking words. My fucking death sentence.

It's been almost two years since you disappear from my life, I have tried everything to contact you. I called you, I messaged you, I send you songs with words that I couldn't say, I even wrote you fucking letters. But you haven't bothered in answering any of that, I guess you are too busy and happy with Mister Perfect, to give a shit about me.

But I guess I deserve it, I'm nothing compared to him, I'm a 'piece of shit' as your beloved father would call me. I am worthless and I don't deserve you, so I suppose I should be happy for you.

I should be happy that you have him in your life, he would give you everything you want and deserve. That big house you wanted as a kid, that big family too. It sucks that I can't offer you any of that, even if I could, you already have him.

You wouldn't recognize me if you see me now, I'm a mess. I started to drink bottles and bottles a day, I also started to use coke; those are the only things that make me forget about you; even if it's for a small moment, I prefer that than going crazy remembering all the things you said and did when we were younger, although is really hard cuz every single thing reminds me of you.

I guess we changed with everything that happened to Jamie, and you don't know how much I wish he was here, he would know for sure what to do with me. Cuz I certainly don't.

I don't want to forget about you anymore, I'm way too deep in my shit and there's only one solution to that. So by the time you get this I'll be gone already.

I asked Bree and Stace to give this to you, along with one last song.. just one more song to remind you of me when I'm gone.

So this is it, my goodbye to you, my goodbye to this chapter of my life. Maybe we will meet again in another life, maybe there you'll be mine this time.

Be happy my love, be happy for me, be happy and make all your dreams come true. Whether I go to hell or heaven, I'll be looking out for you, being happy for you.

I love you with all my life and today I'm proving it. I'm giving you my life, cuz it's not worth it without you in it.

' _Never let anyone tell you to be someone you're not'_

 _Jamie Harley Beale._

 **I love you Chloe! Never forget that…..**

 **.**

When Chloe finished reading the letter her cheeks were stained with mascara. She was crying so hard, she couldn't even talk. Aubrey moved to hug her, trying to calm her down.

"We found her that day in her room in the apartment she shared with Stace, she consumed a lot of cocaine, it caused her an overdose but she also tied a shoelace in her neck. We didn't noticed it until I checked her pulse. She was taken to the hospital, the doctors told Paul and Liv she had died for two minutes. After that they suggested them to put her in a rehab center but she didn't wanted, Stace talked to her though and convinced her to go. The psychiatrist there diagnosed her with major depression and social anxiety." Aubrey explain to her. It only made Chloe cry harder.

"Why didn't you tell me when all this happened" Chloe asked once she calmed enough to be able to talk.

"I don't know, you had your problems. And we didn't saw it necessary."

"I wish I could've been there for her Bree. I wish I would've told her I loved her too and she wouldn't have gone through all of that."

"But you didn't Chlo, and she went through all that. But like you said, you can't regret any of that now. She has her great career, you have Bentley and soon your career too."

"Bentley is the reason why I think I won't help at all. She'll hate me even more."

"Let's worry about that when the time comes. Now, we need all the help you can give us."

"I'll try."

Stacie and Beca walked in after talking a few more minutes in the office. What was going to be a 'happy, normal' day, turned out to be a really crappy day.

"Sorry that I fucked your day guys." Beca apologized to Aubrey and Stacie. "We were supposed to take you out tonight for a pre-party but I guess you won't want that."

"As much as I want to kick your ass, I think we could use a little distraction." She stood up and hugged Beca, scaring her a little before—she pretended that she was going to punch her—"Please, if you feel bad or you start with your panic attacks or any of that you can talk to us B. Even Chloe." The redhead nodded.

"I'll do my best Bree. Now let's get ready for party hard tonight."

"You gonna change here, right?"

Beca nodded. "Don't worry, I won't go home." She had clothes and a room at their house for when she stayed there after a movie night or a night out or when she just wanted to stay there.

"Alright! Everyone to their respective rooms. See you guys down here in two hours." Stacie yelled and grabbed Aubrey's hand.

"Seriously? Two hours?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"

"No ma'am." She said and ran to her room. She had her fair share of hits for the day.


	12. Rebuilding

**JustLettie; that's an understatement dude :P she's beyond scared of her.**

 **Rizzlesmyiles; no prob girl, as long as you keep reading and liking this thing everything's cool ;)**

* * *

 **I couldn't help but notice that I'm making the chapters longer, compared to my other history... Anyway, here's another chapter.**

 **Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! Keep them coming!**

 **I'm out ✌**

* * *

Beca ended up getting dress way before the other three girls, she was currently sitting in the living room, in the only comfy couch in the house, Beca had bought it for her after their first movie night; she couldn't stand watch movies let alone being watching said movie in a hard ass couch, that basically felt like she was seated on the floor.—Aubrey rather have furniture that matched the decorations and everything in the room; which meant only things that were really uncomfortable— She was flipping through the channels on the tv, since Stacie took her phone. Chloe got to the living room not long after Beca settled with some stand up show.

"Hi" Chloe said sheepishly.

"Hey, you"

"Um, I read your letter."

"I guessed that when Stacie asked for my truck keys. I was in a really dark place."

"I'm sorry Beca, everything I did to you wasn't fair. I'm a horrible person" She looked down at her hands to avoid making eye contact with Beca.

"Maybe...But all that shit is in the past. I meant when I said that I forgave you the other night"

"Just so you know" She looked up, this time she needed to looked at Beca in the eye to make her point clear. "You're not a 'piece of shit' like my dad used to say. You are an amazing person Beca, I know I should've had stuck up for you back then. But yeah, I want you to know that."

"Yeah well, it's hard to see that when you spend almost all of your days getting drugged and drunk as fuck. I just wrote what I was feeling in that moment. I just wanted to end things, to end with my miserable life." She sighed, this was the first time she talked about what she was feeling back then, with other then her therapist or the girls she considered her sisters. Even though she wasn't saying everything as 'raw' as she did with them. "You know, after I woke up in the hospital and my parents told me that thanks to Stace and Bree, I was alive, I hated them. My parents were like 'you owe them your life', and all I could think about was 'I owe them nothing, they closed my only exit door' then I realized that indeed I owe them my life, actually I owe them everything I have and everything I am. Though those days I kept thinking that I was better off dead, I knew I was hurting my parents and my friends too but I was a selfish bitch just thinking about me and my pain. Stacie made me realize that, she has some pretty good way to knocked some sense into you" She chuckled, remembering the day Stacie convinced her to go into rehab.

 **.**

" _Come in" Beca yelled when she heard a knock on her door, quickly wiping away the tears in her cheeks; since she got out of the hospital, that was the only thing she did everyday, cry in her bed until she fell asleep. She wasn't allowed to keep the door fully closed—she had to leave it slightly open—so she was grateful, that everyone had the sense to knock before barging into her room._

 _Stacie walked inside and went straight into the closet, she grabbed one of Beca's suitcases and throw it in the bed; hitting Beca in the process._

" _What the hell Stacie?!" She didn't said that because she had been hit, no, she was saying this because after throwing the suitcase into the bed, Stacie began to grab every single piece of clothing she could and put it in there._

" _I'm done with this shit Beca! You gonna get your crying ass out that bed, you gonna get a shower and after that I'm gonna take you to the rehab center."_

" _I said I'm not going. You can't make me go." She was like a 5 year old kid throwing a tantrum. Stacie had had enough of her attitude, she hated Chloe for doing that to her friend—she had to keep her mouth shut though, because of Aubrey, but she was dying to have a word with the redhead—but she hated Beca too for being so fucking weak and stubborn._

" _I don't care if I have to tie you like a fucking pig, you are going. You hear me?! If you wanna test me go ahead. I'll make you go." She didn't stop putting Beca's clothes into the suitcase until she was sure there were enough stuff for at least a month. She was dead set in making Beca go to that rehab center even if she had to drag her all the way._

" _Stace, please don't make me go. I'll get better on my own, I'll stop using, I swear, I promise you." She begged her friend._

" _I'm sorry B, but I don't believe in any word you say about this anymore. You've said that way too many times and you never made it. Like I said I'm done with this shit, I'm done with coming home from school and find you here drugged and drunk, I'm done with hearing you crying all fucking day. I know you are hurting because of her Beca, but you're not only hurting yourself. You are hurting your parents and me and Aubrey too! Stop being a fucking selfish asshole and see around you, you may not have her but you have us. We love you Beca and we hate to see you like that! You know how many times I cried myself to sleep thinking that maybe one day I'll come home to find you like a couple of days ago but thinking that this time I may not make it in time to save you?!"_

" _You know how many times I've hear Paul or Liv crying over the phone asking me if you are ok? We all care about you Beca! We do! Forget about Chloe, if she didn't give a fuck about you it's her lost, she lost the opportunity to be loved by a wonderful person, because you are a wonderful person. Remember how many times you complaint about Carter calling you a 'piece of shit', telling you that you were worthless and all those things he used to say?! Prove that fucking asshole he is wrong about you and prove that_ _ **he**_ _is the 'piece of shit', just like you did when you graduated with the highest gpa from our class, even though you skipped almost all of your fucking classes" They both laughed, even though Beca skipped most of the classes, she was a really smart person. In kindergarten her teacher talked to her parents to tell them that she may have ADHD, they took her to the psychiatrist but turned out that she didn't had ADHD, she was just bored because she already knew what the teacher was teaching in her class, so she rather look out the window or run out of the classroom to the yard and see how many types of birds she could spot or to see how the leafs in the trees moved in different directions depending on how the air was blowing. It wasn't any different in middle school or high school, it helped a lot the teachers and the principal liked her alot—she knew how to charm old people with her choice of interesting topics to talk to them— and that they knew she was really smart. They didn't care if she skipped the classes as long as she handed all of her projects, homeworks and that she did a good job with her exams. "Right now you are proving him right B, do the opposite. Don't do it only for him, do it for you, he has say all that too many times that you started to believe it yourself. You are more than a fucking junkie and I believe in you,_ _ **we**_ _all believe in you Beca but you have to believe too. Now get the fuck up and do what I told you, I'll call your parents to let them now."_

 _Beca got up from her bed and went to give Stacie a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of these." She mumbled in Stacie's shoulder and started crying. "I promise this time I would get better and I'll prove everyone and me that I'm better than this. I love you Stace, thanks for this."_

" _I love you too, B. Don't promise anything, just do it. I'll always be here for you, Bree and your parents too, you know that. Anyway we've already cried to much, get in the shower before I get you there myself. I don't think you'll want me to see you naked, although I don't mind." Stacie said with a devilish grin._

 _Beca laughed but quickly moved to grab a towel and some clothes to get in the shower, she definitely didn't wanted Stacie to see her naked._

 _ **.**_

"I'm glad you had her and Bree there to help you."

"I am too, though I would've love to have you there too. But anyway, you can't always have everything you want. Right?"

"I guess it was better that way, at least at the moment. I am here now though, and I'm not planning on going away. Unless...uh.. unless you want me too."

"It's good to have you back Chloe." Beca smiled at her.

"Hey, sorry we took so long. Eli just called, he's outside waiting for us." Stacie interrupted their conversation. Beca and Chloe stood up from the couches and walked with Stacie and Aubrey to the SUV where Eli was waiting to take them to the club.

Beca took the passenger seat to let the other three seat together in the back. The drive to the club was silent, music playing in the background. It took them around fifty minutes to get to the club, thanks to Stacie having her phone, Beca couldn't know if everything was ready in the VIP booth or if all the guests were already there. That reminded her about the issue with her cellphone.

"When am I getting my new phone?" She asked Stacie.

"Don't worry, we'll go tomorrow to the store so you can pick the phone you want."

"What happened to your phone?" Chloe asked.

"She took it from me." Beca shrugged, she sometimes felt like a kid when it came to the way Stacie and Aubrey treated her, but she knew that everything they did was because of her own good. And because they had promised to her parents they were going to take good care of her when the moved to L.A "Tomorrow is your engagement party though."

"Yeah, but we'll have plenty of time in the morning. I wanna have breakfast with my maid of honor. And Bree is going to have breakfast with hers."

"That only means I have to wake up early." Beca groaned.

"Yup, and you'll stay at our place. That way I can go and wake you up and you won't have any excuse." This time it was Aubrey who answered with a grin on her face.

"I hate you both." Beca mumbled.

"We love you too,B." Both, Bree and Stacie said at the same time.

Eli let them know they had arrived at the club, he got out to open the door for the girls in the back while Beca got out on her own. Stacie told Eli she would call him when they were ready to go, so he got into the SUV and drove off.

The four ladies walked into the club avoiding the line, thanks to Beca's celebrity status and also to Eiza's friendship with the owner.

"Ok, where are we meeting Eiza?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh.." Beca began to look at the second floor where all the VIP booths until she saw the one covered with dildos of all possible colors and sizes as decorations. Beca laughed. "Right there" She pointed at the booth.

Aubrey gasped and blushed—she may be a beast in the bedroom but she was a prude outside of it— Stacie and Chloe just laughed. Eiza put in charge of the decorations to her friend and owner of the club, a twenty-eight year old gay dude.

"What is this you guys." Stacie asked.

"Since tomorrow's gonna be a more 'bored party'; Beca's words. We figured we could celebrate your bachelorette party today and tomorrow will be your engagement party." Chloe said with a smile.

"This is awesome, thank you!" Aubrey hugged them both.

The four of them walked through the sea of people that were in the club and headed to the stairs to go towards the biggest booth in the club. There were lots of people in there already, most of them celebrities that Stacie and Aubrey had befriended thanks to Beca. There were some people from Aubrey's office and other's from the studio.

Everyone there welcomed them. Adam—Eiza's friend— came and put a crown that had dildos instead of peaks on Stacie and Aubrey's heads and a tag with the words 'Ms Tease' on Chloe and another one that said 'Sassy Pants' on Beca. Everyone had one of those, he had one that read 'Gold Digger'.

"You know they're lesbians, right dude?" Beca asked Adam pointing at all the dildos around the room.

"Of course I know silly, but even lesbians need some of that at some point."

"Do you think I can take some of those to my house?" Stacie said to him with her devilish grin. Aubrey blushed and hit her playfully in the arm.

"Not really girl, this ones are mine." That caused the laughter of the four girls. "C'mon, let's mingle and have some fun."

They left to thank everyone for coming, leaving Beca and Chloe on their own.

"Thanks for planning all of these and for sending someone to pick everyone from the airport and also for their hotel rooms." Chloe said Beca. They didn't had to talk to loud, the music inside the booth was low so all of the people was able to talk, but loud enough to enjoy it and dance to it.

"No problem. Eiza and Adam planned all this, all I did was ask Eiza to do it. And about the other thing, it was my pleasure, I'm pretty sure Stace and Bree will love your surprise." Beca smiled.

" **Our** surprise. You were involved to." Beca's smile widened.

"Well, thanks for including me."

"Your welcome."

"B! You're here!" A gorgeous tall girl with dyed blue hair hugged Beca from behind, slurring her words.

"Hey!" Beca laughed. "Looks like someone started the party early." She said, patting the hands of the girl that were around her waist.

"I did, you guys took soooo long." Eiza kissed her on the cheek. Even though she worked for Beca and Stacie, she had developed a great friendship with them and Aubrey. Stacie met her on a Subway about a year ago, she was waiting for her order and saw the girl eating alone, she asked her if she could sit with her while she waited. They started talking and they got along, after a few weeks of knowing her, Stacie offered her the job as her assistant, she was loaded with work thanks to Beca and she needed the help.

Chloe gave Beca a puzzled look, she hadn't met Eiza in person so she didn't knew who the girl that was hugging Beca was.

"Oh, uh...Chloe, this is Eiza she works with us. Eiza this is Chloe."

"You are the famous Eiza? Thanks for all of this." Chloe said and extended her hand to shook Eiza's.

"And you are the famous Chloe Beale.." Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Don't worry I've heard nothing but good things about you" She winked at her. ' _She's gorgeous dude'_ Beca nodded. ' _I'm straight, but I'd definitely hit all that. Now I see why you are so obsessed with her.'_ Eiza whispered in Beca's ear making her laugh.

"Get the fuck out of here dude." Beca shoved her playfully.

"It's the truth though, it was nice to meet you Chloe."

"You too Eiza." She walked away leaving them alone again. "What did she whisper to you?"

Beca smiled. "That you are gorgeous and that she'd definitely hit all that." She pointed her finger motioning to Chloe's body.

"Wow, that's...nice." Beca laughed again ' _Why does she have to have that cute laugh.'_ Chloe thought.

"She was joking, don't worry. She's like that when she's drunk."

"We should grab some drinks too. C'mon, let's order some cranberry juice or water or whatever they have here in the bar." She grabbed Beca's hand and tugged her to the mini bar inside the booth.

* * *

"She looks happy, told ya Chloe could help us sweetie." Aubrey said to Stacie in the corner where they were watching the interaction between the two girls.

"Well I hope that she doesn't fuck that up again cause this time I will kick her ass Bree. Although I have to admit she's doing a great job distracting her from Ryker and her need to get high." Not in a millions years Stacie would've thought they would need Chloe's help—the person who broke her heart—to make Beca forget about another person.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Plus, I'm not saying they are going to get together." Aubrey defended.

"I know you didn't honey, but you know how much Beca loves her."

"I do, but we'll make sure that everything goes perfect ok?" Stacie nodded. "Let's go with them and see what they're talking about."

They walked to where the other girls were chatting animatedly. "Hey girls, what you doing?"

"Just talking about how you guys do a great couple." Chloe answered and Beca nodded.

"Thank you." Aubrey beamed. Everyone wanted to talk to them and Beca too, since she worked with a couple of persons that were there, so the girls all got separated.

After some time talking to a few people, Stacie got tired and were to plopped on a couch where Chloe was seated.

"What are you doing all alone here?" Stacie asked her.

"Oh you know, trying not to freak out and get on fangirl mode with all the famous people that are here." She chuckled, but she never tear her gaze from where she had it. Stacie notice it and followed her gaze to where a Beca was, talking to some singer.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Chloe turned to looked at her, surprised. "I'll be honest with you, I don't trust you guys hanging out a lot again, I feel that somehow Beca will end up hurt. But maybe Bree is right, maybe you can help us with her, so I'll give you a chance. Just don't lead her on if you don't want anything but a friendship with her Chloe, for everyone's own good. And don't fuck this opportunity up."

"Thanks Stace." She smiled at her before getting up and walking towards Beca.

"Everything okay over here sweetie?" Aubrey asked sitting next to her fiancé.

"Yup" Stacie nodded. "I decided to give Chloe a chance. Now let's hope I don't regret it anytime soon."

"Let's hope. I wanna dance, come with me."

* * *

"Hi, sorry to interrupt." Chloe got close to Beca

"Hey, don't worry it's ok. What's up?"

"I was, uh, just wondering if you'll like to dance with me."

Beca looked at her surprised, they were getting a little bit better but she never imagined Chloe would invite her to dance. "Sure" She said a little more excited than she meant to. She wasn't much of a dancer, but she was enjoying the night and the little time she had had talking with Chloe.

"Awes, let's go." She grabbed her hand once again in the night and led the way downstairs to the dance floor. Chloe stopped once they were in the middle of the dance floor, the place was so packed, the people dancing kept pushing them together until they were pressed to each other.

Chloe started dancing whilst Beca began to tap her fingers on her legs to the beat without making any other move. Chloe grabbed her hands and started to move her and shake her, trying to make her dance. "Move boo." She yelled.

"I am moving." Beca said with a smirk on her lips. Chloe squinted her eyes at her and shook her head.

She move her head to whisper in Beca's ear. "Start dancing or I'll tickle you." She threatened.

The hot breath of Chloe sent shivers all over her body but she quickly recovered from that. "You wouldn't red."

"I would, believe me. So you better start moving."

Beca did as she was told and started dancing kinda awkwardly, Chloe laughed at her moves, but she was glad Beca had started dancing.

Soon Beca began to relax and they found themselves dancing perfectly together. Out of the blue Chloe placed her arms around Beca's neck, she, out of instinct put her hands on the redhead's waist.

They kept dancing like that, until one of Chloe's favorite song began to blast through the speakers, she squealed and began to grind into Beca's hips, she didn't minded though so she kept dancing. Once in awhile her breath got caught in her throat when Chloe grinded in some sensitive spot.

The song change again and Chloe turned around to press her back into Beca's front, that didn't help at all to the heat Beca had been feeling since the middle of the other song but still she didn't removed her hands from Chloe's waist nor she made the attempt to make some distance between them.

The grinding and the awesome feeling that came with it became worst for Beca when Chloe leaned into her body, placing her head into Beca's shoulder. Causing her heads to be so close, the powerful and strong smell that Chloe was irradiating was too much for Beca.

She stopped dancing, Chloe turned to look at her confused as to why she had stop.

Beca cursed Stacie mentally for taking her phone and her big mouth for saying it in the trip to the club, ' _getting a call'_ was going to be her excuse to get out of that situation, so she had to think of something else. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling a little choked in here. I need some air." She didn't wait for any answer from Chloe and walked towards one of the exit doors. She ended up in the alley that was next to the club.

Her breathing was heavy and she was trying to even it taking deep breaths. She was so fucking turn on that she needed a really cold shower right now.

"Hey, you okay?" She didn't heard the door being open or even Chloe's footsteps approaching her, until she was in front of her.

"Yeah, I felt a little out of breath in there."

"Here, I got you some water." She handed her a bottle of water and Beca took it.

"Thanks. You didn't had to come and check on me, you know." Beca said after she took a sip of the water.

"I know, but I wanted to check on you. Are you feeling better now?"

"I do, thanks again."

"No prob." Chloe got closer to Beca, she couldn't move any further because she was already leaned on the wall. "I missed that beautiful blue color of your eyes." Chloe whispered.

"I missed yours too."

Chloe leaned closer to Beca's face, they felt like they did the other day in the restaurant when Chloe was covering Beca's hickey. This time nothing interrupted them though and both met halfway.

They both really missed the feeling of each other's lips. It have been so long since they kissed for the last time. Chloe deepened the kiss grabbing Beca's neck, everything around them disappeared the instant their tongues met. Chloe started to grind against Beca, this time it wasn't at the music rhythm, this time it was at their breaths and kiss rhythm.

Chloe moaned at the feeling of Beca's leg between hers and grinded even harder. "I want you Beca." She breathed against her lips.


	13. Promises

**Rizzlesmyiles; Glad you don't hate me 'that much' xD**

 **xcombixgirlx; you're starting to like my bae now don't ya? ;P**

 **Kissedbyarose13; was that really a cliffhanger?**

 **littlemiastaggs; Glad you like this thing man!**

* * *

 **Not a fan of this chapter but I had to get this party out of my way. I think I'm gonna do a time jump to the wedding or at least a few days before it.**

 **Hope you like the chapter, if not, you're free to kick my ass. Cause like I said, I didn't xD**

* * *

Beca lost it at those words, the little self control she had left flew out of the window. She moved her hands to Chloe's thighs, she was grateful that Chloe was wearing a dress instead of jeans.

She started to moved them further up, pushing her leg harder between Chloe's legs. When another moan escaped the redhead's mouth, Beca stopped every move she was doing and held Chloe's hands on hers, she didn't moved away though, she rested her forehead in Chloe's without opening her eyes. She couldn't open her eyes, at least not right now, she didn't trusted her self control any more and she knew that the instant she'd laid her eyes on Chloe's almost black ones and on her flushed cheeks, she will lost it again. She kept her strong hold on Chloe's wrist so the redhead didn't make any move either, and she kept trying to calm herself.

"Why are you doing this, Chlo?" She breathed against her lips. "Why would you try this if the only thing you want is a friendship? Why would you touch yourself thinking about me? And more important, why?, if you have a husband or boyfriend or whatever the hell he is for you now" She let go of Chloe's hands.

Chloe moved away a little, trying to calm herself too. She moved her hand and placed it under Beca's chin to make her look at her. "Open your eyes Beca." The brunette kept her eyes closed. "Please, open them Beca. I need you to look at me." This time Beca opened her eyes and looked straight into those gorgeous eyes she love. "Thanks...First of all, I'm not with Josh anymore." She sighed. "We broke up almost two years ago." Beca gave her a confused look but she ignored it and continued. "And I'm doing this because I love you, Beca. I know my actions from the past four years haven't show you that, but I do. I love you so much Beca. I had my reasons to disappear from your life and I know I have to explain them to you, because I want to have you in my life Boo. But I need you to give some time, to get my thoughts together, but trust me that I will tell you everything. I'm sorry I tried to do this before we even talk properly and in a freaking alley, but things in there escalated really quickly and I couldn't stop myself."

"I want you in my life too, Chloe. But before anything happens between us, I need you to explain everything to me. Cause right now I'm so fucking confused, here you are saying you are no longer with your boyfriend and saying you love me but when I told you I was in love with you, you just ran away and erased me from your life." Beca wasn't angry, she wanted to, but she couldn't because here, in front of her, was the girl she loved since she was ten saying she love her. So instead of being angry, Beca was ecstatic, inside of her mind she was screaming of joy, but she was doing her best to not show it to Chloe. She needed to keep her shit together and be as calm as possible.

"And I will, I will explain everything to you baby. But like I said, I need some time and right now we are celebrating with our friends and tomorrow we have their party and then I have to go to York to see that everything is ready for the wedding and then go back to New York for school and you have a lot of work too. But if you can and want to, you can come and visit me in New York and there I can explain everything to you."

"I would love to hear everything right now, but you're right, we're here to celebrate our friends. We should go inside, we've been out here way too long, they must be looking for us."

Chloe grabbed her hand and walked to the door. "Wait" She stopped before opening the door. "Thank you, for giving me a chance."

"Your welcome" She got close to Chloe and gave her a peck on the lips and they both smiled. "Let's get inside."

"Where were you guys?" Stacie asked them when they got into the VIP booth.

"Beca felt a little uneasy in the dance floor and we went outside, so she could take some fresh air and calm a little. Are you guys enjoying your night?"

"Definitely, thank you so much for this." Aubrey answered, they definitely were having fun. A lot more they thought they would have, after all that happened that day, they were thankful for having a little distraction.

Around one thirty Stacie called Eli for him to pick them up, at least half of their guests were still at the club but they were too tired thanks to the day the had.

* * *

"Hey, B. Where are they?"

"Upstairs, can you go get them please?" Beca smirked

"Fuck no! ninety nine point nine percent of the times I come through that door." Eiza pointed at the front door. "Or walk up the stairs, I see someone butt naked. So no."

Beca laughed. "Stop being a pussy, like you said, you've seen them before. I'm pretty sure you have everything memorized."

"I'm scarred for life already Beca if I see them naked one more time, I'm gonna need therapy dude..Why don't you get them?"

"You're Stacie's assistant." Beca shrugged.

"And you are her best friend."

"She pays you to do things for her." Beca argued.

"Fuck you, I hate you." Eiza walked away hearing Beca laugh behind her. When she was in the middle of the stairs she started yelling at Aubrey and Stacie. She definitely didn't wanted to see them naked...Not again…The hallway was free of nakedness at least. She perked her ears trying to hear anything suspicious, she was relieved when she heard nothing but the t.v.

She knocked on the door of their bedroom a few times before Aubrey opened it. "Can I help you?"

Eiza nodded. "I'm here to take you two to Beca's house."

"Why?" Stacie asked from where she was sprawled over the bed.

"Cause you need to be out of here for them to get everything ready for your party. Duh. I'll wait for you downstairs, just bring your outfits and anything you need. You'll get ready over there."

Twenty minutes later they had everything they needed and walked downstairs to find Beca in her couch playing with her new phone and Chloe laying down on the other couch watching some weird movie.

"Weren't you supposed to be setting up things for the party?" Aubrey raised her brow, she thought they were already getting everything ready.

"Is still early" Chloe replied without looking away from the t.v.

"Then why the fuck is Eiza already here to take us to your house?" Stacie asked with an annoyed tone.

"What?" Chloe sat down and looked at them. "Wouldn't that take a lot of time? I mean going to your house then coming back again."

"Not really. I live next door."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, our backyards are connected actually. Our future kids will have a lot of space to play." Aubrey replied excited.

"That was definitely not what I had in mind when I gave you the house, but I have to admit it would be nice to have kids running around the yard." She had a small smile on her face.

"You gave them this house?" Chloe never thought Beca would ever give something so expensive to someone. She wasn't one to share, but then again, like Beca said 'things change'.

"It's that so shocking? It was a wedding gift."

"And it was a gift for us too, the sex on the house was getting way too much." Beca nodded in agreement. "We almost burned the house once. Thank god we were able to find a pretty awesome cleaning company."

"You live with Beca?" Eiza nodded.

"Alright, you two. MOVE IT, MOVE IT! I need you out of here." Beca yelled, she had received a text from the owner of the restaurant that was catering that night. They were ten minutes away from the house.

Once the three girls were out of the house Beca and Chloe got up from the couches and started to get everything ready in the backyard, Beca had asked Eiza to keep Aubrey and Stacie in their former bedroom; the windows were facing the front or the side opposite to their house, it was perfect for them to not see what was happening. The catering, waiters and bartenders didn't took long to arrive.

Everything was looking perfect as the hours passed. Chloe called her guests to make sure they were getting ready, it was an hour drive from their hotel to the house. Luckily everything in their side was ready.

"Almost everyone at the hotel is ready and it looks perfect out here. I think we should get ready too. Do you have your outfit here or are you going to your house?"

"I brought it with me. I'll make sure the food is good and I'll go back inside to get change. You should go though, you take longer than me." Beca smiled at her.

"Alright, see ya in a bit." She got close to Beca and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going inside the house. Beca couldn't help but smile, she never thought she'd have Chloe back into her life, she had dreamed about it so many times with different endings. But she never thought she was going to be able to kiss or hold Chloe again.

* * *

The phone had been ringing at Beca's house, the girls were getting ready so they didn't have time to answer. That was until Stacie got tired of hearing it and went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

" **Beca? God, I've been trying to reach you on your cell phone and I don't get an answer. I was worried."**

"Ryker?" She would recognize that british accent anywhere.

" **You're not Beca."**

"No I'm not and you'll never get to speak with her again. So stop calling her." Stacie was about to hung up but Ryker stopped her.

" **What? Why? What happened to her?"**

"You happened to her." Stacie said bitterly.

" **What did I do?"**

"I don't have the time nor the mood to keep talking to you. Stop calling."

Stacie hung up immediately and sat on the edge of the bed. In the little time she had hung out with Ryker, she had like her, Beca looked happy with her and that was extra points for the girl. But her giving Beca access to drugs had been a deal breaker for Stacie, she wanted nothing to do anymore with Ryker and she was going to do anything to keep her away from Beca. So far she was proving it by giving Chloe a second chance.

"What did she wanted?"

"To talk to Beca, she said she had been calling to her cell phone."

"Good thing that smart brain of yours decided to change her number." She sat on Stacie's lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, but eventually she'll come back to L.A and then it would be harder to keep her away from Beca. Plus Eiza is her friend."

"Speaking of Eiza, we definitely need to talk to her to let her know that she has to keep Ryker away from her."

"I talk to her, don't worry honey."

"Come to shower with me, it's been a long time since we used this bathroom." Aubrey said with a devilish grin.

"I like the way you think Brain."

Aubrey laughed. "Dummy" She got up from Stacie's lap and tug her to the bathroom.

* * *

Chloe walked down the stairs, she was already all dressed up in a black and white long dress with a side slit up all the way to her upper thigh. She heard piano music and walked to the living room, she saw Beca sitting on the bench in front of the beautiful black piano Aubrey and Stacie had in the far corner of the living room. Chloe didn't got close, she didn't wanted to disrupt Beca so she stood in the entrance, leaning in the wall were Beca couldn't see her but were she was able to see the brunette.

 **[ I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight….  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight… ]**

Beca closed her eyes as she began to sing the song. Her voice was full of sentiment.

 **[ Yeah the whole thing begins  
And I let you sink into my veins  
And I feel the pain like it's new  
Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything that I did and that I couldn't do  
Plays through tonight]**

 **[ Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every one it grows higher and higher  
And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up ]**

Chloe was looking at her in awe, she always loved Beca's voice. She used to fall asleep with her singing every single night just like a couple of nights ago, along with Beca's eyes and smile she definitely had missed her voice too.

 **[ Turn the TV up loud just to drown out your voice, but I can't forget  
Now I'm all out of ideas and baby I'm down to my last cigarette  
Yeah, you're probably asleep deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to see  
Yeah, wherever you are baby now I am sure you moved on and aren't thinking twice about me  
And you tonight ]**

Without even noticing, she began to walk towards Beca. She had her eyes closed so she didn't saw Chloe walking towards her.

 **[ I know that you're movin' on  
I know I should give you up  
But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love  
Time's not healin' anything  
Baby, this pain is worse than it ever was  
I know that you can't hear me, but baby ]**

She stopped playing and whispered the last words of the song.

 **[ I need you to save me tonight ]**

"I'm here to save you Boo" Beca jumped startled from the bench and almost fell over but Chloe was quick and grabbed by the waist pulling her close to her. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you see that I do love you and this time I want to make things the way they should've been."

"I hope you do Chloe. Cause I don't think I can handle another breakdown."

"We won't have to find out baby. I promise you that I'll do anything."

"Don't make promises, just do it."

Chloe nodded and started to lean in, they were about to kiss when the doorbell interrupted them. All their closest friends from high school were there and soon after all the other guests started to arrive.

Beca called Eiza to get Aubrey and Stacie once all the guests were there, the girls were really surprised when they saw all the beautiful decorations and the food from their favorite restaurant. But they were more surprised when they saw their friends, they thought no one from York was going to be there with them, luckily Chloe was able to contact them all for the party.


	14. Home

**Rizzlesmyiles; Good thing I'm no where near you o.o**

 **xcombixgirlx; Oh but Ryker it's not fully gone ;) and yeah I hate that about Aubrey and Beca (I do like their banter tho, when it's funny and without hate) I knew Brittany was there for her film but have no idea bout kendrick tho.**

 **Kissedbyarose13; that won't happen in an alley xD The past is coming, tho I'm not sure if everything is going to be as exciting as it sounds lol**

* * *

 **New chap! the girls are back at their hometown. ✌**

 **Thanks for the favs, follows and reviews. Keep them coming so I know what you guys want to read.**

* * *

Chloe left the afternoon after the engagement party with the promise of inviting Beca over to her apartment in New York to have a proper talk and to explain everything to her.

Every single day she and Beca messaged each other, the day for both started with a 'Good morning beautiful/gorgeous' and ended with a 'Good night, sweet dreams'. Sometimes in the middle of the day either of them send the other an 'I miss you' or 'I love you.'

When Chloe let Beca know that she had arrived to New York from York, she told her that she was going to get everything ready for her visit. But with Chloe going back to school she found herself full of homework, projects and papers she needed to do and Beca got swarmed with work, they postponed the visit. Beca's immediate boss gave her work for her to do in the two weeks she had off but she wanted to finish everything to have those weeks 'diva free' and concentrate in the wedding and to spend some time with her parents—and Chloe, why not—.

On the other hand, Aubrey and Stacie were like chickens without their heads, they were really excited about the wedding and their future together but they were also super nervous, ironically, about the future too. Stacie was caught by surprise when Aubrey mentioned their 'future kids' running in their big backyard, she wanted kids with Aubrey of course, but they never got to talk about it. She knew Aubrey wanted a big family, and she wanted to give that to her, they had the money, they had a huge house—thanks to Beca—and they had great parents to help them with everything. And yeah, she was okay with having kids with Aubrey, but just as long as Aubrey was the one carrying them.

"Aubrey you know I'm scared of everything that has to do with hospitals, doctors and all that! I do want to have babies with you honey. Can you imagine a bunch of mini-Aubrey's running around the house? I want that, but you'll have to be the one carrying them." They were in their room a week and a half before their wedding. A pretty stupid time to be discussing this kind of things, especially after being engaged for six months and together for seven years.

"Stacie, you know I can't just leave the office. I'm the owner of the firm, things would go to shit if I'm not there!"

"It's not like you're going forever! You'll stop working at least a month before the baby is born and three months after, tops."

"I'm not having this conversation right now Stacie, especially with the wedding coming in just in less than two weeks. Think this night if this is what you want" Aubrey said gesturing between them. "I'll go stay at Beca's. Goodnight." She stormed out of the room.

"Bree c'mon….Honey stop, damn it!." Stacie ran following her.

"No, stop! You knew since we were kids that I wanted a big family, yes, maybe I never stopped to think that I was going to have a great job, a firm of my own, but here I am. I still want that big family but I also don't want that firm to fall. So, if you don't want this, you still have time." And with that she walked out of their house.

Aubrey walked the short distance to Beca's house, her cheeks stained with her make up thanks to her tears. She ran to Beca's bedroom scaring the shit out of her when she slammed the door—she was to focused on the game she was playing that she didn't hear or see Aubrey at all—and making her throw her ps4 controller god knows where.

"The hell Aubrey!" She turned to see her and saw that her friend was crying. "Hey, what's going on, Bree." She asked her softly.

"Your best friend is a fucking idiot."

"Tell me something I don't know dude. What did she do to you?" She patted the space in the bed next to her for Aubrey to sit down. "I'll go kick her ass right now."

"We had a fight because she said she wants to have kids but she doesn't want to be the one having them." She said between sobs and started to cry harder.

Beca gave her a look, she looked at her like she had grown another pair of eyes and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why the fuck are you laughing at." Aubrey inquired and hit her in the arm to shut her up.

"Are you fucking kidding me Aubrey? You two have the stupidest discussions ever, seriously. It's not like you having kids tomorrow, dude! You're barely getting married, in less than two weeks might I add, it'll take, let's say, another five months or even more for you to start planning a family. Lots of things can change in those months, plus you know Stacie and her stupid fear of hospitals."

"I know we're not having kids tomorrow, but what if she doesn't change her mind about it huh? And I know about her fear to hospitals, but even if it's me the one carrying the babies, she'll have to be in the fucking hospital either way." Aubrey argued.

"This is dumber than the day before you went to New York and you fought because Stacie bought the wrong kind of wine for dinner...Go to your fucking house and talk about all this shit with your FIANCÉ! God! it's like having four year olds. And you made me fucking lose this match just because of that dumb shit!." Beca ran her hand through her hair, she hated to lose when she was playing online.

"Thanks for kicking me out of your house, B" By now Aubrey had stop crying, and started to think about what Beca said. It was right, they weren't having babies right now or next month, and things could definitely change in the course of five months.

"I didn't kicked you out of the house, you can stay here if you want, I don't mind. But seriously Bree, you should be talking about this with your fiancé and not me. You shouldn't had run at the first opportunity when you got upset."

"I know but, god! she's so...UGH! I wanna smack her in the head but at the same time I wanna fuck her brains out."

"Geez, too much info, dude. And I know she can be a handful, but you knew she was like this since she was born and still you decided to make her your girlfriend and fiancé. So suck it up, cause if you get cold feet not matter how much you scare me, I will fucking murder you Bree."

"I'm not getting cold feet Beca, it's just… I want a family with her, B. I wanna have mini-Stacie's running in the house, can you imagine how cute they would be?"

"And fucking tall, I bet they'll be taller than me when they turn two." They both laughed.

"Yeah, they will." She nodded and Beca playfully hit her in the arm. "And I want mini-me's too, I really do. But you know the law firm is my first baby, you know how hard I worked to get to where I am now, it'll be hard to leave."

"You do realize you're taking time off the next week for the wedding and then you'll go to your honeymoon right?... It's not like you are the only lawyer in there, you have plenty of other really good lawyers to keep the business running while you are away."

"I hate when your right." Aubrey mumbled. "I'll go knock some sense into her. See ya tomorrow."

She walked out of the house and went straight to talk to Stacie. They fix everything up and decided to worry about all that when the time came. For now they wanted to focus on the wedding, because no matter how many stupid fights they had over the last seven years, they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

* * *

A week before the wedding the three of them took a plane to Littlebrook Air Park and from there they drove to York,ME—Eiza was going to get there two days later—.

It had been a little bit more than two years since Beca had set foot in her hometown, she visited her parents right before she went to rehab, but after that she rather to have them in L.A. than she coming home.

There were too much memories everywhere she looked at, one of those memories was triggered by a graffiti she put in the wall of a abandoned building—everyone on town had to go by that place to go anywhere and it was just in front of the bar where Carter Beale used to drink—. 'Beca Mitchell rules this fucking town' along with a drawing of a hand with the middle finger up—she was fifteen when she wrote it, sue her—.

 **-xxx-**

 _Clack...Clack...Clack_

 _A sleepy fifteen year old Chloe moved the curtain of her window, finding Beca's face pressed to it, she was kneeled in the roof of the garage. They used to use that part as a way in and out of the house. Even Jamie and Jackson used to walk into Chloe's room just to go out whenever they wanted. "What's wrong with you Beca? It's one a.m, what are you doing here."_

" _I came for you, put a jacket and your shoes on. Hurry" Beca whispered._

" _Are you crazy? First of all, it's freezing out there and second my father will kill me if he knows I'm not here."_

" _Stop being a goody two shoes and get your ass out here, we have to hurry."_

" _Fine! just wait a minute." Chloe grabbed her jacket, beanie and furry boots and climbed out of the window. Beca was already on the ground waiting for her, Chloe climbed down the stair Beca had set on the side of the garage and jumped the last steps._

 _Beca grabbed her hand and tug her down the street._

" _Where are we going?."_

" _I parked the truck on the next block, we're having an adventure." Beca told her with a smirk._

" _Can't we have it in the morning or some other time when I'm not supposed to be asleep?" Chloe kept rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning._

" _It had to be today and right now." She opened the passenger door of her dad's truck for Chloe. "Get in, we're gonna be late."_

 _Chloe got into the truck, and Beca ran to the driver's side starting the engine. They drove for about ten minutes before Beca parked the truck outside of a house._

" _Put this on." She handed Chloe a ski mask and she pulled her down her face._

" _What the-... What are we going to do Beca?"_

" _Just put the mask on Red, we're losing precious time."_

 _Reluctantly Chloe put the mask on and Beca told her to follow her, they walked towards the house they had parked and told her to crouch once the reached the bushes. Beca took her phone out and dialed a number, when the call was answer she used a deep voice to say something she couldn't understand thanks to the ski mask._

 _Suddenly a couple of lights were turned on in the house and people started yelling. A window in the second floor was opened and a naked person started to climb down. Beca got up from the bush and told Chloe to wait there for her, and walked to where the person was climbing._

 _She pointed her phone to the person and took a photo, this made the guy to lose grip of the ledge of the window and fell to the ground, taking advantage of the position of the guy she took another photo where one could see every dirty bit of him. Once the shock of the guy had passed he ran to the street._

 _Beca ran to where Chloe was and pulled her by the hand to take her to the truck._

" _What the hell was that, Boo?" Chloe asked once inside the truck._

" _Step one of my revenge." Beca said with a devilish grin._

" _What the hell are you talking about?"_

" _You know who that was?"_

" _No, I couldn't see with this dumb thing on my face." She said pointing at the ski mask._

" _Well, that was Dean Craig. He punched and called Eddy a 'faggot', you know I fucking hate when people use that word."_

" _And what are you going to do with those pictures? And how did you knew he was going to be here anyway?"_

" _I'm gonna give them to Eddy and if Dean tries to hit him again or something else, he can use them to blackmail him. I doubt Dean would like to people know about his tiny friend. And I knew cause I had been following him." She stuck her tongue to Chloe_

 _Chloe laughed "You're crazy Boo, but well he deserves it and I think this is better than you getting into trouble for beating him." Beca winked at her._

" _Now we go to our next stop."_

" _And where that would be?."_

" _You'll see."_

 _Beca started the engine again and drove to her next stop, another five minutes and they stopped in front of another house._

" _This is Dick Blaine's house, I mean Dirk. Her parents aren't home, so I came by early to 'apologize' for beating the shit out of him yesterday. I brought him a twenty-four of beers, he's so fucking light headed that he's probably hammered by now. He won't know will be inside the house."_

" _Wait, what? We're going inside?"_

" _Yup, I need to be inside for what I want to do."_

" _And that would be…?"_

" _Patience my dear." Beca winked and got out of the truck, grabbing a backpack from the back seat and telling Chloe to follow her. When they got to the front door Beca bent down and grabbed a rock, turning it over she took a plastic piece where a key was. She opened the door and walked inside, they went to Dirk's room. Like Beca predicted, he was wasted, sprawled on his bed, one bottle of beer still in hand._

" _This is the douche who punched Bree when she defended Stacie when he tried to touch her?" Beca nodded._

 _She walked to him and opened her backpack, she took a bottle full with a bright pink liquid out and a pair of plastic gloves. She started to pour the contents of the bottle into Dirk's hair. "The girl in the store said this is supposed to last at least a month, as long as he goes to school tomorrow looking like this I don't care how long it lasts." Beca said with a smile._

 _Chloe just stood there, watching what Beca was doing. Once the bottle was empty she got a razor out and started to shave his hair, carefully writing 'Dick head' on the back of his head. Luckily he was laying on his stomach._

 _She took a pink teddy bear and tuck it in his arm, she also put his thumb on his mouth and took another picture. The flash of the phone startled him and he started to wake up. Beca and Chloe quickly ran out of the house to the truck before he was able to see them._

" _And what are you going to do with that picture?"_

" _I'm gonna printed and put it all over school and town. No one messes with my family, at least I got to beat the crap out of him besides this."_

 _Chloe just shook her head, Beca started the truck again and drove off. They stop outside of a abandoned building._

" _What are we doing here?"_

" _Well." Beca sighed. "Since I can't do anything to your father without upsetting you." She opened her door and walked out. She walked to the building and took a paint spray can from the backpack. By then, Chloe was already next to her. "I will write something he would be able to see everyday and remind him that I don't give a fuck about anything he says to me."_

 _She finished her art work and took a step back to admire it. "Get back in the truck, it's time to take you home."_

 _Chloe nodded and got into the truck, Beca drove until they got to the Beale's house. She opened the door for Chloe and helped her climb the stair up to her window, she was behind her. Chloe got into her bedroom and before Beca moved to climb down, she grabbed her hand and pulled her._

" _Thanks for tonight, I had fun."_

" _Anytime Red, a little adventure is always good for your life." She winked at her for the third time._

 _Chloe licked her lips and leaned towards Beca, stopping right before their lips met. She was waiting for Beca to do the next move, she didn't had to wait long. That was their first kiss, they hadn't kissed each other since they were seven and stopped playing pretend. This was the kiss that started everything—their first time, the make out sessions every friday or saturday— though by now Beca already knew she was in love with Chloe._

 **-xxx-**

"B, we're here….Beca!"

"Huh?"

"We're home, B"

Beca looked out the window, in front of her was her childhood home, only thing that had changed since she was here last time was the landscape. "Why isn't one out here waiting for us?" She burrowed her eyebrows.

"My mom texted me, they're in General Posen's backyard." Stacie told her. "Barbeque time, bitch."

"Great, I'm starving."

They walked to the Posen's house leaving their luggage on the car, they were going to take it out later, for now, they were hungry.

There in the backyard where the General Aaron and Tessa Posen—Aubrey's brothers were going to get there the next day—, Steve and Gianna Conrad and Stacie's younger sister Kristen and Beca's parents; Paul and Liv Mitchell along with another blonde woman they didn't recognize.

Everyone welcomed them and after the hugs and kisses from everybody they settle on some chairs. The back door of the house opened revealing a big surprise for the girls, specially for Beca.

"Jack?!" Her eyes were wide in surprise. "Holy shit." She run to tackle him with a hug, although she had to stop because he had a kid in his arms.

"Kade, nice to see you bro." He gave her a side hug, he saw Beca looking at the little blonde boy. "Kade, meet your nephew James."

"Man! he looks way too different from the pictures you've sent me man. Hey kiddo." She said ruffling the boy's hair. "He does speak english right?"

Jackson laughed. "Of course he does, can you say hi to auntie Beca, Jamie?"

The little boy mumbled a 'hi' and waved shyly at her. Soon Aubrey and Stacie came to say hello to both of them, then Jackson moved towards the blond woman who was sitting next Tessa and Liv talking.

"Guys, this is my wife Katja, Katja this are Aubrey and Stacie the wedding girls. And this shorty right here is Kade."

Katja said hello to Aubrey and Stacie and then moved to Beca. "You are Kade? I always thought you were a boy." She said with a light german accent.

"Yeah, thanks to them I believed that too until I was four. He and Jamie used to say I was a boy until my mom scolded them for doing that and they stopped calling me a dude, or well, Jamie did, your husband until this day keeps referring to me as a guy." Everyone laughed remembering the years Beca thought she was a boy.

The family fell into an easy conversation remembering everything the girls and boys did when they were kids. General Posen and Paul always on the grills, Paul doing hamburgers and hot dogs and General doing some ribs and steaks and Steve doing some kind of dessert. It was always the same when there was a barbeque, there were always two grills in each of their houses and the men always got to cook, those were the days were the women got free of cooking. Except at the Conrad's house, Steve was a chef, so he always got to cook and pamper his wife and daughters.

"Stacie, can you do me a favor and go to the market for some eggs please, darling." Steve said from the back door.

"You knew you were cooking and you didn't bring all the ingredients you needed?" His wife asked him.

"Not my fault, Aaron said they had and they don't, honey."

"I'll go for them." Beca offered.

"Thank you, B. Here I need a dozen and vanilla extract, please." He handed her a Benjamin.

"Don't worry uncle Steve, I got it. Be right back." She kissed the cheek of her mother and walked to their house to get the keys of her old harley. She grabbed her helmet—luckily she already had a jacket— and hopped on the bike to go to the market.

* * *

Beca was walking down an aisle looking for the stupid vanilla extract Steve needed, she had no idea where the fuck those things were. She asked a guy who work there but he was worst than her, she wondered how the hell he worked there.

She was looking through the shelves looking for the vanilla when from the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red, she turned her head and saw Chloe looking through all the pastas.

"Hey you."

"Beca" Chloe looked surprise to see her and a little nervous too. "Hey, baby, what are you doing here?."

"Uncle Steve's making some dessert, you know how he gets and he sent me to get some vanilla extract and I have no fucking idea where that is."

Chloe laughed nervously. "That's in the other aisle, come with me." She grabbed Beca's hand and took her to the next aisle, she grabbed a little bottle with a black-ish liquid in it. "Here" She handed it to Beca.

"This is the vanilla?" Beca asked looking at the bottle. Chloe nodded. "Isn't supposed to be yellow or something?"

Chloe laughed again. "It looks black because it's all concentrated, but once you poured in something it gets yellow-ish."

"Oh, okay. Hey, by the way, you're not coming to the barbeque at General's house?"

"Yeah, but uh...w-we came here to buy some things to not get there empty handed" Chloe said fidgeting with her fingers.

"We?"


	15. The truth

**Justlettie; You have your answer here. Well kind of xD**

 **Rizzlesmyiles; You read too fast, it was 4k+ words man! ... Either that or I couldn't be able to speak to you like at all haha.**

 **Smookey / xcombixgirlx ; Here you have the new chapter ;) and merry christmas to you too!**

* * *

 **New chap, I don't know if I made some mistakes with the ages or anything but if I did let me know. Hope I did some justice to the reasons Chloe had to disapear.**

 **Also, any typos, mistakes and all that jazz are on me and my stupid phone.**

 **If I don't update before, have a merry Christmas guys and thanks for the favs follows and reviews ✌**

* * *

"Uh, yeah we- um my mom is picking some wine and she told me to get some pasta. To eat something else other than meat."

"Oh, okay. Well you didn't get to pick the pasta so let's grab it." Beca offered and took Chloe's hand.

"Uh..you better go and give Steve the things he needed. Like you said, you know how he gets."

Beca raised a questioning eyebrow. "Are you trying to get rid of me or what?"

"No, of co-"

"Sweety, do you think they'll like this one?" Claire Beale's voice interrupted them. Chloe looked like a cartoon, her eyes were way too wide, she looked nervous and kind of angry. A minute later she was back to her normal self.

"I think they will mom."

"Beca, dear how are you?" Claire hugged Beca, she patted Claire's back awkwardly.

"Been great Mrs. Beale." Beca smiled politely.

"Oh please, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Claire."

"Sorry, habit. Um, I gotta go. Uncle Steve will kill me if I don't take this for his dessert." Beca lift the eggs and vanilla extract. "I'll see you at the barbeque." She wanted to kiss Chloe so badly, but they had decided to keep things the way they were, at least until there was a proper explanation from Chloe's part. Plus, Mrs. Beale was there and although she was always nice to her, she couldn't help but think that she was going to react just like Carter. So she just waved and walked to pay for the items.

"Where's Bentley?" Chloe asked her mother.

"Outside with Sophie."

Chloe sighed and told her mother they should hurry to get to the Posen's house. She definitely needed to tell everything to Beca as soon as possible.

* * *

"What took you so long, B?"

"Sorry uncle, didn't know where this stupid thing was." She told Steve handing him the eggs and vanilla.

"Well, will have to wait a bit more than expected for the dessert." He said and walked back to the kitchen.

Forty minutes later the food in the grills was smelling delicious, everything was almost ready. The girls had to eat some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to ease their hunger, they thought the food was ready when they arrived but they were wrong.

Chloe and her mom walked into the backyard, Chloe had a bowl of pesto pasta with chicken on her hands and Claire two bottles of wine—thanks to all the gods, no Carter Beale at sight—. They placed everything on the table that was already set and said hello to everyone. They hugged Jackson, Katja and little Jamie tightly, apparently things had changed and they were okay now. Jackson whispered something in Chloe's ear, she shook her head and then said something.

They all sat around the table—Chloe sat next to Beca— and started eating and chatting animatedly. They had to wait another half hour for Steve's dessert after they finished eating, they were actually dessertS, since he did three of them.

"We have here a Dobos Torte and Blueberry cheesecake. And since we have our friend here from Germany I made some Nussecke." He placed three big plates on the table

"They look delicious Steve. Thanks" Katja said.

Beca took a piece of each dessert at the same time—since the only thing she had ever tried was the cheesecake and wanted to try the other two things—. Everyone looked at her and she just shrugged and muttered that she hadn't eat anything the whole day. The others took a piece of something each.

Beca wanted to talk to Chloe but with everyone there, especially her parents, she couldn't do anything else besides taking part of their conversation and answer the questions that were asked to her.

Around nine p.m. they said goodbye and leave the Posen's house. Before leaving Chloe told Beca if they could meet the next morning, Beca accepted immediately. After they left she asked Jackson where they were staying and he said that in the guest room at her house. Her parents had offered it to him the day before when they arrived. She then said goodbye to everyone, she was really tired and wanted to get some sleep to get ready for what Chloe had to say the next day.

She went upstairs to her room where her suitcase was already there in her bed. She put in next to her closet and changed into her pajamas bottoms and a tank top. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, she was excited for tomorrow but at the same time nervous. She had no idea what Chloe was going to say, but she was positive that she wanted Chloe back in her life. She wanted to tell that Chloe was _hers_.

Beca started to look around the room until her eyes fell onto one frame that was hanging above her tv with a picture of her with Jackson, Jamie they were thirteen and Chloe, she and Chloe were five—Chloe still had the stitches on her forehead from her fall— They all had huge smiles on their faces, she missed those happy days. But she missed Jamie the most.

 **-xxx-**

 _Beca was starting to fall asleep when she heard a distinctive knock on her window, she immediately knew who it was and went to open the window. Chloe was leaning in the branch of the huge tree that was just outside Beca's window, she had started taking gymnastic classes when she was seven—that helped her ability to climb trees—, and now a year later she was really good and fast at climbing them. She knew where a spare key for Beca's house was but she prefered the tree._

 _When Chloe got into the room, Beca saw she was crying. "What happened, Chlo-Bear, are you okay?" She asked her._

 _Chloe shook her head. "Mommy and daddy are fighting again." She sniffled. "Daddy was saying something about sending Jamie away, Boo. I don't want him to go." She began to cry harder, Beca hugged her tightly and started to caress her hair._

" _What do you mean they sending him away? Like a vacation?" Beca asked innocently._

" _Don't know, daddy was saying something about a camp and mommy kept saying she wasn't gonna let him send him to that kind of place."_

" _Maybe is like that science camp Stace went to this summer."_

 _Chloe shook her head again. "But it's no summer no more, Boo."_

 _Beca tried to think of something to make her best friend feel better but she had no idea what to do or say. "Want to stay here tonight? Tomorrow we can think of something to stop your daddy to send Jamie away."_

 _Chloe nodded and Beca tug her to her bed, they laid next to each other, Beca hugging her. She put her head in Beca's shoulders and after a while her crying stopped._

" _Boo?" She whispered._

" _Yeah"_

" _Do you know what faggot means?" She asked Beca._

" _Mm, nope" Beca shook her head, They were eight, never in their lives they had heard or read that kind of word. "Where did you heard that word?"_

" _Daddy said it, he said he wasn't going to have a faggot as a son."_

" _We can ask my daddy tomorrow if you want."_

" _Okay, your daddy is really smart. Just like you, Boo."_

" _I love you Chlo-Bear, everything will be alright with Jamie."_

 _Chloe nodded. "I love you too, Boo."_

 **-xxx-**

That's why she dreaded to come back home, too many painful memories. She would never forget that night and the day after when they got to Chloe's home just to see that Carter had taken Jamie already, he took him to a "straight camp", that day changed everything for them and their families.

She changed her thoughts to the happy days with the twins, Jackson and James, and Chloe. The days when they didn't care about anything but what game they were going to play or where they were going to grab some burgers. She slowly started to drifft off.

* * *

Beca woke up to the delicious smell of her mother's pancakes, she really missed that smell. She went downstairs and found her father in the kitchen counter reading the newspaper and with a mug of coffee in hand, her mother was stirring some eggs and bacon in the stove.

After saying 'Good morning' to her parents, she sat and ate her breakfast way too fast, she had at least two hours before she met Chloe at the park where they used to play as kids but she wanted to stop by Stacie's house and talk to her. She was really nervous and Stacie was the only one capable of calm her down. She got dressed and crossed the street to Stacie's house, she rang the bell and her sister opened the door wearing what looked like a plastic pregnant belly.

"Who knocked you up Kris? A fucking Ken doll" Beca laughed at the girl.

"Stop it you asshole, mom makes me wear this shit so I 'don't get pregnant with some douche baby and ruin my life forever'." She quoted her mother, she was gynecologist so she saw a lot of cases of young pregnant girls. "You know how crazy she is."

"Sucks to be you, man. Is Stace here?"

"Upstairs" She moved out of the door and let Beca in. Beca walked upstairs to Stacie's old room and found her in bed asleep.

She walked towards her and pulled the covers off of her, Stacie yelled and was ready to knock the shit out of Beca but realize fast enough it was just her.

"The fuck are you doing?! I almost punched you, B" She said rubbing her eyes.

"I need to talk to you, but first get change." She gestured at Stacie's clothes. She was wearing just her underwear and a tank top. "Your light's are on by the way" Beca said with a smirk pointing at Stacie's niples.

Stacie looked down and saw at what Beca was referring. "What did you expect? I was having a nice wet dream with my fiancé in it." She muttered and went to put some clothes.

"Why are you here by the way?" Beca asked her taking a seat on the bed.

"You know my mom's is crazy and General too, they say I needed to stay here and not with Bree cause we'll 'be doing a lot of _that_ ' when we get married." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"She's getting crazier, dude. I just saw Kris pregnant." Beca laughed again.

"Yeah, thank god I didn't had to wear that shit. So what did you need to talk about." She sat next to Beca.

"Uh, last night Chloe asked me to meet her at the park to talk. She said she was going to tell me everything and I'm nervous, I don't know what she's going to say. And I'm pretty sure you know that 'everything', so can you tell me if it would be that bad or not?." Stacie just looked at her. "I'm not asking you to tell me anything, just if I should expect something bad or you know."

"Fyi, I don't know 'everything' not even Bree. We just know a few details and we just find them out like a few months ago, but not that much, Bree tried to talk to her but she had no luck."

"So I came here for nothing?"

"Gee, thanks. Good to see you too, asshole."

"I'm just nervous, Stace. I don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry, B, everything will be fine."

Stacie's mom knocked on the door. "Stacie, get down, breakfast is ready. Your dad made waffles, you too, Beca, dear."

"Coming, ma. Let's go grab some breakfast."

"I already ate at my house but I wouldn't miss Uncle Steve's waffles."

They walked to the kitchen where they were already starting to eat.

"Hi aunt Giana, uncle Steve." She hugged them.

"What are you doing up this early, Beca?" Steve asked.

"I needed to talk to Stacie, business related stuff"

"You need to relax honey, this days are suppose to be vacations for you. Just focus on the wedding and that all of our families are spending time together once again" Gianna said before popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"Just needed to check something small, that's all."

They made conversation about Kristen's pregnancy belly and how that was a good way to keep her from getting pregnant—she was beyond pissed by Stacie and Beca's banter—and about the wedding. They talk about how the next night was the rehearsal dinner and how it was going to be on Steve's restaurant, since he wanted to cook. They talked about the food and desserts he was going to make.

The time went way too quickly for Beca's liking, a quick look at her phone let her know she had fifteen minutes to get her ass to the park for her meeting with Chloe. Luckily for her the park was less than ten minutes away walking.

She said goodbye to everyone and made her way to the park, she got there ten minutes early and texted Chloe that she was already there and let her know where she was seated.

Twenty minutes later she saw Chloe walking towards her.

"Hi, sorry for keep you waiting, I went to get us some coffee. Though I had to get you hot cocoa since Stacie doesn't let you have coffee." Chloe smiled at her handing her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She muttered and took a sip from the cup.

They stood there in silence, neither of them knowing how to start the conversation. "So...uh. You wanted to talk?" Beca broke the silence.

"Y-yeah, I had everything I wanted to tell you sorted out but know, seeing you here, my mind went all crazy and I don't know how to start."

"What about the beginning."

Chloe nodded. "Ok, the beginning, right...Uh, well just know that everything that happened since we were kids, it was real. I mean I meant everything I did and said, the kisses, the I love yous, everything Beca."

"So what changed in three years? Besides you dating Josh of course."

"Um, you know how my father is. He um, well you saw what he did to Jamie and two days later after the night of our first time he found my diary, I wrote there everything about you, how much I love you and everything we used to do together. Luckily I hadn't written anything about that night but uh, when he got home that night, he called me to the living room and asked me about you and why we spend too much time together, I told him because we were friends and because our mom's were friends too. He got angrier and slapped me in the face saying that I wasn't going to lie in her face and that he wasn't stupid, he tossed my diary in the coffee table and asked me to explain what that was."

Chloe sighed. "I didn't knew what to say, I was pretty sure he had already read it all, so like he said I couldn't lie. I told him that everything in there was true and that I was going to break up with Josh, so he hit me again and said almost the same thing he said to Jamie; 'I won't have a dyke as a daughter' , it was the first time he ever touched me; two times in the same night. He said I better stayed away from you or other wise he was going to hurt you and send me to the same camp he took Jamie to. You know what that place did to my brother, Beca" She started crying. "Not just Jamie but Jackson and me, I couldn't go to that place and I was really afraid he would do something to you. So I just told him that I wasn't gonna talk to you anymore."

"That's why you didn't talk and hide from me at school?" Beca whispered.

"Yeah, he said that I better stay with Josh because he was a good guy, so I did. That night I was really mad at mom and Jackson, with mom cause she did nothing to defend me and with Jackson for leaving me alone there with him. But after so much thinking I couldn't blame them, mom was as scared of him as us and well Jack was in a bad place after Jamie."

"I tried to keep my distance from you but it didn't worked that well. Jumping to when I moved to New York, Josh had been until then a really good guy in high school, but once I moved with him everything changed. He went out partying a lot, he cheated on me every single time he had a chance, I had to pretend with you that I was happy, though sometimes I couldn't hold it anymore and those were the days I used to tell you I was hurting, though I lied to you about the reasons. I couldn't tell my father because he wouldn't believe me and my mom couldn't do anything about it." Chloe took a deep breath. "A week before my birthday I was ready to leave him to be with you, I had my bags ready and everything but I received an email from the hospital with the results of a check up I had done for school. I-I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't go like that back to my mom or to you, so I just stayed there. The day of my birthday, the day you told you were in love was...was like a dream come true cause I was in love with you. No, _am in love with you._ But with that email everything changed, I couldn't tell you I was pregnant and expect you to be with me like that, that's why I didn't told you how I felt for you too. I wanted to give you a little space, for me to think about everything, I came to the conclusion that if you were in love with me you wouldn't care about that. I was just gonna run away from Josh but he found the email and confronted me, he told me that he wasn't gonna let me and a _bastard_ ; that's how he called our unborn child, ruin her life and career. He took me to some illegal clinic and forced me to have an abortion, after that I couldn't face you, that was worst than telling you I was pregnant. I had my own baby killed" Tears were streaming down Chloe's face, Beca's eyes were full of tears too but she tried to remain calm for Chloe. She hugged her and told her she didn't had to continue, but didn't listen to her. "I couldn't answer your calls or messages, not even your letters because of the shame I felt. Again I stayed with him for fear to my father and a little bit over two years later I found I was pregnant again, we didn't had sex in the years before but one drunken night fucked that up. When I found that I immediately left him, I wasn't gonna let him kill my baby again, I called my mom and explained everything to her, I asked her to not tell anything to my father. Days later she came to New York and bought me an apartment cause so far I had being staying at a hotel, she brought her lawyers with her and they made Josh sign a paper giving up any parental rights he had over the baby, even alimony. He wouldn't have anything to do with us, I wanted to call you by then but something stopped me, now that I know you were having your own problems thanks to me I can't help but believe I did the right to not contacting you then, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself for putting another problem in your shoulders. I still don't, but like I said, I want you in my life and I want to make things right and how they were supposed to be back then."

"So… you have a kid now?"

Chloe nodded. "He's turning one in april 29th."

"A day before my birthday" Beca whispered and Chloe nodded again. "Why- why didn't you told me about him or her back in L.A or before that?"

"He, it's a boy." She smiled " And I didn't know how you were going to react, but after hearing you say it didn't sound bad to have kids running on your backyard after Aubrey mention it, it made me feel relief but still a little nervous. He was with us yesterday at the store, that's why I was acting like that, when my mom showed up I thought he was with her but she had sent him to the car with the nanny."

"What his name?."

"You gonna call me stupid for the name I chose." Chloe said sheepishly.

"I wouldn't do that." She shook her head

"Bentley Kade Beale."

"Kade?" Beca raised her eyebrow.

"Ujum, I tried to find a boyish name for Beca but couldn't so I chose Bentley, at least the first two letters match." Chloe chuckled.

"Why would you name him after me?" Beca asked full of curiosity, the name only meant Carter wasn't happy at all.

"Cause in all the nine months,everything I wished for was for you to be there for me and for him to be yours. Since I couldn't have you anymore, at least I could have something to remind me of you. Either I'm going crazy or he does look kind of like you." Beca couldn't help the small smile that formed in her lips. "Even my father used to say that. He hated him since the first time he saw him" Chloe looked down at her hands where her coffee was long gone forgotten and cold. "He started saying that I should've have aborted him and that I was ruining my life for ' _that thing'_ , he said he even looked like you and he hated him even more because of that. Mom couldn't take it anymore and told him to get out of the hospital, a few months later she filed for divorce. Everything ended like three months ago and just cause she paid him to sign the papers." ' _Guess that explains the hugs with Jack and his family'_ Beca thought.

"He really is an asshole, but is his lost. He lost the most wonderful kids and wife he could ask for, I couldn't be happier your grandma didn't let your mom take his last name."

"Yeah."

"Do Bree and Stace know him?" Beca asked.

"They met him like a month or two after he was born. Stacie was reluctant at first, she's always been loyal to you, but Bree convinced her and please don't get mad that they didn't told you but I asked them not to."

"I'm not mad at them, they had their reasons. But uh, can..can I meet him?"

Chloe turned to looked at her, evident surprise in her face. "You want to meet him?"

Beca nodded. "If that's okay with you."

"Of course!" She said way too excited. "He's around here actually with Sophie, his nanny. Let me text her to bring him." Beca nodded, Chloe shoot a quick text to her son's nanny and about five minutes later Beca saw a brunette girl around Kristen's age, pushing a blue stroller towards them.

Chloe put her hand up to stop the girl where she was and turned to Beca before they got too close and asked her. "Are you sure about this? I wouldn't blame you if this is not what you want."

"No, I mean. I- I do want to meet him."

"Ok then." She gestured for the girl to come closer. The girl stopped right in front of them, Chloe stood up and unbuckled the baby out of the stroller and cradle him in her arms.

Right in front of Beca was this little dude with a tiny little leather jacket, black skinny jeans and boots, who shockingly like Chloe had said, looked a lot like her—kind of impossible since he wasn't her kid—. The only thing from his mother were the piercing blue eyes and lips, that's what she thought was the only thing until he gave her one of those Chloe Beale beaming smiles, only toothless. Beca couldn't help but return the smile to the little boy.


	16. Craziness

**Rizzlesmyiles; It has almost the same length dude. 4k+ words**

 **xcombixgirlx; Don't worry, I'm just like you xD That's wahy I concentrate more on dialogues than explaining things. Yeah, in almost every fic I've read her parents are way to scary and basically assholes, I didn't want that.**

 **Guest; I've thought about that, but not everyone has the time for it and I hate to inconvenience people, so yeah. Sorry for all the mistakes, I try my best but like I said in my other story, I write everything in my phone and sometimes the auto-corrector doesn't help (not an excuse, but it's one of my main problems)**

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this, I finished this between cooking and cleaning xD I've been struggling with the writing I have a lot of ideas but I don't know hoe to incorporate them in the story.**

 **Any mistake, typo and all that jazz 'just blame it on me' *singing* xD**

 **See ya! and Happy New Year! Don't get to wasted. I'm out✌**

 **Oh and keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

"Beca, this is Bentley. Say hi baby boy." Chloe took Bentley's little hand and waved at Beca.

"He has your eyes." Was the first thing Beca blurted out.

Chloe nodded. "He does. What do you think if we go to my mom's house, it's getting kinda cold out here and I don't want Bentley to get sick."

"Yeah, yeah sure." Beca stood up after Chloe who went to the stroller to buckle Bentley. She told the nanny she could go home now and they started walking towards Chloe's house.

The walk was silent except for Bentley's little giggles and squeals every now and then when he saw something amusing to him.

Chloe took the lead when they got closer to the house to open the door, she lifted the stroller up the four steps, Beca offered to help her but she told her it was fine and that she got it.

Once inside Chloe went to a closet that was next to the front door and put the stroller there, taking Bentley out of it—Beca waited for her— after that they walked to the living room.

"Do you want something to drink? There's mango juice." She always had Beca's favorite juice on the fridge.

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I'll get some."

Chloe placed Bentley down in a beautiful blue and lime green swing and went to the kitchen, she came back a few minutes later with a glass of juice and a little plate. "Here" She handed Beca the glass. "You don't mind if I feed Bentley while we're here, right?"

"It's okay, don't worry."

"So, uh, are you okay with all of this?" Chloe asked nervously whilst feeding Bentley.

"Yeah, I mean, I bet he's hungry."

"I meant this whole situation, about Bentley, Josh, my father. Everything that happened."

"It's a lot to take in, but I guess I'm fine with it. Though I wish you could've said something sooner."

"I know, and I really regret not doing it before but you gotta understand I was afraid of how you might've react. You've never been too keen of kids, so I...yeah."

"Well, I don't like kids but he's not any kid, he's yours so I guess that makes a difference you know."

Chloe nodded. "Beca I don't want you to do something you're not a hundred percent sure. I love you and I want you in my life but if you don't feel okay about Bentley, I won't force you to stay."

"Listen Chloe, like I said, his is a lot to take in, in one morning, I won't ask you to leave Bentley because of me cause that's not who I am and I know that won't happen no matter what. But I wi-"

Suddenly Bentley started to cry interrupting Beca mid speech. Chloe quickly got up to get him out of the swing to cradle him in her arms trying to calm him. Beca just stood there, watching and hearing the little boy's loud cryings. She kept waiting for the boy to calm down but Chloe's efforts weren't working.

"Can you hold him, please. I need to get him his formula, it'll be quick, is in the fridge."

Without waiting for a response Chloe gave Beca the baby and walked to the kitchen. Beca didn't knew what to do, she hold him at arm's length like he was some kind of bomb, Beca stared at him taking in every feature about the baby, he definitely didn't looked like his father, and luckily enough he didn't looked like Carter either, so that was something Beca was glad of.

The baby stared at Beca too and stopped crying, he was just looking at Beca's face quietly and out of nowhere he beamed at her.

"He's not a bomb you know."

"No, yeah, it's just that I...here." She gave Chloe the baby back.

"I can't believe you calmed him, you are better with babies than you think." Chloe said putting the formula bottle in Bentley's mouth. The baby started to suck and her eyes began to close.

"I think I'm gonna get going, so he can rest well. Just give me a few days Chlo, to sort all of this in my head, I love you and I want you in my life, just give me some time, okay?"

"Take all the time you need, Boo."

Beca got close to Chloe and hugged her—as much as she could with Bentley between them—. "I love you." She whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Boo."

Beca bent down a little and kissed Bentley's forehead, she headed to the door to go to her house. The cold air felt great in her face, it always helped her get relaxed, she stood a little bit outside of Chloe's house with her eyes closed doing nothing, just feeling the cold air. She exhaled loudly and started walking the two blocks towards her house.

When she walked in, she took off her boots and jacket and went to the living room where she found her mother watching some medical show on tv. She plopped down next to her on the couch.

"You okay, baby?" Liv asked her daughter.

"I don't know. I met Chloe's son this morning." She turned her face to look at her mother.

Her mother grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. "I'm sorry we didn't told you, we didn't wanted to upset you. Though we did told her that she needed to tell you about him."

"It's okay, ma. I'm not upset or anything but it feels weird you know, I always wished to have her back in my life and now that she does, she comes bearing a kid."

"If you're not comfortable with that, then you should stay away, baby. Bentley won't go anywhere and you know that, I know she hurt you but you won't do the same to her. I don't want you to."

"Is...I-" Beca sighed. "I-I love her, ma, a lot. And I want to be with her but I suck with everything kids related. What if he hates me or something, she'll just leave again, cause like you just said, he won't go anywhere."

"Beca, he's a baby, he doesn't understand the concept of hate. Is that fear bigger than your love for her?"

"Honestly, yes. He will hate me, I know, I would be nothing to him but his mom's friend and she of course will be with him cause he's her son and she'll leave, ma. I already lost her once and look how that turned out, I won't be able to go through that again, it'll be too much."

"I love you, baby, and if you're decision is to not get involved with them beyond a friendship, I'll support you no matter what."

"Thanks, I'll..uh go be in my room" She pointed with her forefinger to the ceiling.

"Okay, if you need anything I'll be here and your dad is in the studio."

Beca nodded and went upstairs to her bedroom, she kept thinking about everything Chloe had said and about the little kid too. It was too much for her, she had no idea what to do with a baby, she could barely take care of herself, she did wanted to be with Chloe cause after all she loved her but Bentley may be a deal breaker for her.

* * *

"Look at this cute little thing I found for Bentley at the store." Claire Beale said holding out a little baby suit. She arrived less than ten minutes after Beca left.

"It's really cute. Thanks mom."

"What's wrong sweetie?" Claire asked her, sensing sadness in her daughter's voice.

"Beca met him."

"She did?" Chloe nodded. "What did she said."

"Well, at first she said she was okay even though she doesn't like kids and then she said that I needed to give her some time for her to grasp all of this. She doesn't want to be with me anymore, mom." Chloe said and her eyes got watery.

"Why would you say that, sweetie. She loves you, give her time, you have to understand that it is a lot to take in. She heard nothing from you in four years and when you go back to her life you have a baby, you guys have lost already almost eight years, if not longer, being apart. You've been in love with her since you were fourteen and god knows how long that girl has been in love with you, fight for her Chlo-Bear."

"I saw it in her face, mom. She got upset the minute Bentley started to cry, although she calmed him right away after I gave him to her."

"She calmed him?"

"Yeah, he started crying and I tried to calm him but I couldn't so I handed him to her to go get a bottle of formula and he calmed immediately, he was smiling at her, mom." Chloe had a small smile remembering her son smiling to Beca.

"That's a good sign, right?. Fight for her Chloe and don't give up, you guys already wasted to much time. Now get your cute butt up and help me cook something, your brother is coming over."

They both got up from the couch leaving a sleeping Bentley on his swing, to cook Jackson's favorite meal. A year before her divorce from Carter, Claire got in contact with his son Jackson after almost thirteen years. He hated the fact that her mother was too scared of him to the point where she allowed him to hit them and to do anything he pleased, he left the house after being beaten by Carter when he tried to take him to military school —and all because he always defended his mother from him—.

So after all this years Claire was doing her best to get her family—or what was left of it— to be in better terms than before.

* * *

"God! I missed you so fucking much last night, Bree." Stacie said between kisses.

"Missed you too, honey. I feel like a teenager again."

Stacie lift Aubrey's shirt and moved her hand up to her breasts, she started kneading them making Aubrey moan into her mouth.

"If I didn't climb through the window, General would've sent me back home."

Aubrey felt Stacie's thigh pressed against her core and started grinding, she grabbed Stacie's hips to pull her more against her. It had been less than five minutes since Stacie climbed through her window and she already had her in just her underwear and she was without her shorts.

"Stace, just fuck me already." Aubrey whispered against Stacie's lips.

She started moving her hand down towards Aubrey's underwear, her fingers rubbing circles on Aubrey's clit eliciting a throaty moan.

"CONRAD!" A deep voice boomed through the room.

"Fuck!." Stacie jumped from where she was on top of Aubrey and grabbed anything she could to cover her body. "G-General."

Aubrey covered her body with her bed sheets. "Dad, don't you know how to knock?!"

"Shut it Aubrey Marie Posen" —Yup, there's where she gets it— "What did I told you about sleeping in the same bed." General Aaron asked them, taking a seat in Aubrey's couch, not caring the lack of clothes on the girls.

"Dad, please, get out. We're just in our underwear."

"You should've thought of that when you started this."

"Your parents are rubbing their craziness on him, Stace." She said looking at her fiancé, Stacie was in the corner of the room looking at Aubrey's father wide eyed.

"Get dressed, I'll wait for you both on my studio." He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Honey?...Hon...Stacie!"

"Huh." She was still in the corner trying to understand what the hell just happened. She wasn't shy about her body nor she was a shameful person, but getting caught having sex with your fiance by her father was something beyond her.

"Seriously Stace? Get dressed, he's waiting for us downstairs."

Both got dressed as quickly as possible and went downstairs to the studio. When they got in, they saw the General sitting on his chair in front of the desk, cleaning one of his guns.

"Glad to see you both a little more presentable." He loaded the gun and placed it on the desk pointing at Stacie. "Take a sit." Stacie reluctantly sat on the chair in front of the gun. "So, Stacie Ann Conrad. You dare to break my house rules?"

"Uh...wel-...I-I ju-just… I ju-just missed Aub-Aubrey so much last n-night, sir." He scare the shit out of her by just being him and now with a gun pointing at her, she was pretty sure she'll pass out any minute.

"And you think that's a reason to disobey what I said to both of you and what your parents said to you too?"

"N-no, sir. I-I'm sorry."

"Dad please, stop it." Aubrey pleaded to her father.

"Shut up, Aubrey, and sit down."

"Seriously? I'm gonna go get mom." She stepped out of the studio to look for her mother leaving Stacie alone with her father.

"I don't like what you just did, you disrespected my house and my daughter. I'm gonna call of the wedding." Aaron said picking the gun up, still pointing it at Stacie.

"What?!. No, sir, please.I'm..I'm sorry, I-I'll go to my house and never leave my room until the wedding day but please don't do this. I love Bree so much, sir, you know that. It was a moment of weakness, I won't do it again I promise." Stacie was already crying while pleading, she didn't knew if Aaron would go through with his threat but she wasn't going to risk it.

Suddenly the door flung open and her father walked in, Aubrey in tow. Steve walked to Aaron and extended his hand in front of him before yelling with a huge grin on his face. "PAY!"

Stacie and Aubrey were dumbfounded, they had no idea what the hell was going on. Stacie turned her face to look at Aubrey with a ' _What'_ face, but Aubrey just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nuh huh. You said she was going to cry." Aaron said to Steven and swatted his hand off of his face.

"And she is crying!"

"But she was also pleading, she did both things."

"So what? No one wins?"

"I guess is a tie." Aaron shrugged.

"Are you fucking kidding me, dad?!" Aubrey yelled, Stacie was still shocked and freaking the shit out—mainly because the gun was still pointing at her—but also because of the craziness that was unfolding in front of her. "The hell is going on?!"

"Steve saw Stacie climbing through your window and came to me to make a bet, sorry baby but we had to do it."

"Mom is sooo hearing about this, you're lucky she's not here right now." She went to Stacie and grabbed her hand tugging her towards the door. "You're grown ups for fucks sake!."

"Oh c'mon, Bree. Don't tell your mom, please, baby." It was weird to see this tall and muscular man being afraid of such things as her wife.

Aubrey walked out of the studio, she wasn't in the mood to hear her father's pleadings nor see his face for that matter. She lead Stacie back to her room and once inside the went to laid on the bed. "My dad needs to stop hanging out with yours, like right now honey."

"I can't believe they did that. I was scared as fuck, Bree, he threaten me with cancelling our wedding. I'm so killing my dad." She shook her head, she knew her dad was kind of crazy, always doing pranks and shit around the house. But this was beyond crazy, she needed to have a serious talk with her parents.

"Even if he was being serious, you'd think I'd let another day pass without me calling you my wife? Hell! I'll take you to vegas if it comes down to that, so don't worry, honey."

"Ugh! I fucking hate them right now."

Aubrey started laughing so hard and clutching her stomach. "You..should've..seen..your..face..when..he..walked..here..your..eyes..almost..fell..from..your..face..honey." She said between laughs.

"Shut up." Stacie mumbled hitting her in her thigh, but Aubrey kept laughing. "If you don't shut up, I'm withholding for two months, Bree and I'm deadly serious."

Aubrey sobered up quickly after that, she knew Stacie was able to hold all that time and even more, but she knew she wasn't. "I'm sorry, honey. I'll shut up now, lay with me and forget about those assholes, I want to cuddle with you right now." Stacie laid next to her and Aubrey immediately wrapped her arm around her waist. "I love you, Stace."

"I love you too, Aubrey."

* * *

 _Jamie came back almost five months after Carter sent him to the 'straight camp' Beca and Chloe were surprised and beyond happy when they saw him at Chloe's house when they came back from school. He was in the living room, doing nothing, just staring out the window._

 _The girls ran immediately after they saw it was him and not Jackson, they hugged him and kissed him all they could, but Jamie did nothing. He didn't hugged or kissed them back, in fact, he flinched at the touch of the girls and started crying._

 _They were kids, they didn't noticed when he flinched and when he started crying they thought he was just happy for seeing them._

 _Months passed and he wasn't the same Jamie anymore, he didn't played with them, he didn't took them to the burger or pizza place they loved. He spent almost all the time reading a bible that was given to him in the camp—Carter forced him to read it everytime—he didn't wanted to make him angry, so he just complied._

 _He tried to be the same he was before going to camp, but he couldn't, everything he went through in that place make it impossible for him. One day the girls invited him to play with them at Aubrey's house like always, but he said he had things to do._

" _Girls." He called them._

" _You gonna go with us?" Chloe asked full of hope, she missed the way her brother was. Every night she cried herself to sleep because she thought her brother didn't loved her anymore._

 _Jamie shook his head. "No, Chlo-bear. I just wanted to say that no matter what, I love you so much, you too B. And never let anyone tell you, you have to be someone you're not."_

" _Why are you saying that, J?" Beca asked him._

" _I just want you guys to know that and to never forget it. I love you so much. Can I talk to you, B?"_

" _Mhm" Beca nodded._

" _Go to Aubrey's, Chlo. She'll be there in a minute." Chloe gave him a kiss in the cheek and ran to Aubrey's house._

" _I need to ask you a favor, B."_

" _Anything." Beca smiled at him._

" _I want you to promise me, that you'll take care of Chloe and you will protect her from anyone."_

" _Why Jamie, what's going on?"_

" _Just promise me that Beca, please."_

" _I promise, Jamie. I'll always take care of her no matter what."_

" _Good." He hugged her and gave her a kiss in the top of her head. "Go play now, B. I love you, never forget that."_

" _Love you too, Jamie. See ya later." With that she walked out of Chloe's house and headed to Aubrey's._

 _Two hours later they were still playing when they heard an ambulance, they ran out of the patio, they were in the sidewalk outside of Aubrey's house when an ambulance passed by, they saw it stop close to Chloe's house and they ran, they barely made it to the corner of the second block when Aaron stopped them. They was an ambulance and two cop cars right outside of Chloe's house, Between the cops and EMT's they saw Jackson and Claire crying in each other's arms._

 _Chloe started crying and screaming, she wanted to go and see what was going on but Aaron hugged her and took them all back to his house._

 _Jamie had killed himself, he hung himself in his room. Jackson was the one who found him when he got home from football practice. He left a note where he explained the motives behind his suicide, years later the girls found out that he was raped at camp by a couple of counselors and by the camp director. They also found out he had been consuming drugs to try and ease the pain but eventually that wasn't enough and the only way out for him was the suicide._

Beca woke up after dreaming with that day, sweating, scared and with tears streaming down her face she searched for her phone and saw it was almost four a.m. She hadn't had that dream since she was fourteen, this was the reason she hated to come home.

She had promise that day to protect and take care of Chloe no matter what and now she was breaking that promise because of her fucking stupid fear. She couldn't let Jamie down, in that moment she promised to herself that she was going to be there for Chloe and Bentley.

She searched for her jacket and boots before heading towards Chloe's house. She needed to make things right.


	17. Mr Cuddles

**New chapter! Hope you guys like it.**

 **Shout out for being the first followers of 2016 to...**

 **JazzTheCookieMonster**

 **KaeHoilday**

 **rocklover163**

 **Thanks everyone for the favs, follows and reviews. Keep'em coming! ✌**

* * *

Beca barely made it to the sidewalk when she turned around and went back inside her house and to her room. She went straight to her closet, rummaging through all the stuff there she finally found what she was looking for and headed to Chloe's house— again —.

She walked to the side of the garage and grabbed the ladder that was there placing it on the side of the wall. She climbed to the roof of the garage and knocked on Chloe's room window— just like she did so many times before —, she waited a few minutes but nothing happened so she knocked again a little harder. This time the curtains started moving and she locked eyes with a very sleepy looking Chloe.

Chloe opened the window immediately. "Beca? What are you doing here?" She asked yawning.

Beca smiled sheepishly at her, she always thought Chloe looked so fucking cute like that. "I wanted to see you."

"Beca, it's like four in the morning, you should be asleep right now."

"It's four twenty five actually." Chloe rolled her eyes, she hated Beca's ocd-ish thing with numbers and time— sometimes she found it cute, but right now half asleep, she totally hated it. — "Aaanyway, I uh...can I come in? It's kinda freezing out here."

"Oh, shoot. Yeah, sorry." Chloe moved out of the way and Beca got in through the window. "What's under your jacket?." She raised her brow questioningly seeing a small lump under Beca's jacket, and that was definitely not her boob.

"I uh." She unzipped her jacket's zipper and pulled a small stuffed lion. "I-I'm not sure if he likes stuffed animals but I brought this for Bentley." She handed the stuffed lion to Chloe.

"Mr. cuddles? Beca this is yours."

"I know, but I don't need it anymore. I loved that thing cause it reminded me of you, cause of the red mane you know." Beca laughed and Chloe slapped her arm playfully. "Now I have you here with me and I don't know, wanted to give him something meaningful to me. Mom had it in a ziploc and all, so it's not dirty or anything if you're worried about that."

"I don't worry about that, actually mom and I bought him a couple of teddy bears, but he's just scared of them. We never try with other animals but I'm pretty sure he'll love it. Thanks, Beca."

"No problem, I'm really sorry that I woke you up. But I wanted to give you that and to tell you that I don't need any more time. Yes, I'm scared as fuck but I want to be with you and be a part of Bentley's life, if you still want, that is. I promise I'll even read every book in the world about kids if I have to, to learn to take care of him."

"Well, you won't have a problem learning, you're a genius." Beca lightly shook her head. "Shut up, you are, you learned how to play piano in a day. Are you sure about this, Boo?"

"One hundred percent, Chlo. To be honest with you, my fear is that he might hate me, but I'll work that out if he does end up hating me, I just want to be here for you and him though." She walked closer to Chloe and placed her hands on her hips.

Chloe started to lean in and brushing her lips to Beca's she whispered "Good." before closing the gap and kissing Beca.

Beca pulled her more against her and when Chloe started to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and took a few calming breaths. "We should stop, if we keep going I won't be able to stop anymore and it'll be kind weird to do something in your childhood room, with your mom a few doors away might I add."

"You didn't mind that when we were in high school." Chloe grinned remembering all their make out sessions.

"Yeah, but back then it wasn't, your nor my childhood room. It was just a room." She quickly pecked her on the lips.

"Wanna lay with me? I'm still kinda sleepy." Beca nodded and followed Chloe to her bed, she removed her jacket and boots before climbing in bed next to Chloe, she nuzzled her head into Beca's neck and Beca wrapped her arm around her back and started running her hand through Chloe's hair. A few minutes later they dozed off.

Beca woke up three hours later when she heard a small whimper. "The hell." She said looking around the room for the source of the noise.

"Baby monitor, love. Bentley is awake already."

"Isn't he supposed to be crying when he wakes up? That's what babies usually do, right?"

"Uh most of them I think so, but when Bentley wakes up he just stays in his crib looking at the ceiling until he gets bored. That noise you heard is all we get from him." Chloe started to get up. "Back in New York I have a camera in his room, I've seen him do that since he was born."

"Oh ok, want me to come with ya?"

"It's ok, baby. Go downstairs so we can have breakfast."

Beca nodded and put her boots and jacket on before heading down to the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Claire already there. "Hey, honey. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, um I didn't slept the whole night here Mrs. Beale. I just got here like around five fifteen." Beca said nervously.

"It's ok honey, you can come any time you want. Where's that daughter of mine?." Claire asked whilst flipping a pancake.

"Oh, she went to get Bentley." Just when she finished saying that Chloe walked into the room with Bentley in her arms. "He definitely has your eyes, they look almost white right now."

Claire smiled at them. "They look like that every time he wakes up, just like Chloe's." She walked to them and kiss them both. "Morning sweetie, morning bubu. What do you have there?" She said pointing at the little stuffed lion and turned to look at Beca. "It looks just like Mr. cuddles don't you think?"

"It is Mr. cuddles."

"Beca gave it to him" Chloe turned to look at Beca. "I told you he'll love it, I gave it to him and he wouldn't let go." Bentley was holding Mr. cuddles tight between his arm and chest.

"Now he has something to remind him of you when you're not around." Beca said smiling.

"With the whole red mane and all, right?" Claire and Beca laughed.

"Seriously? Why do you two keep comparing me to a lion."

"The mane matches and you are feisty when you want to." Claire said matter of factly.

"Guess I should get going, my mom's gonna get worried if she doesn't see me around." Beca got up from the stool she was seating.

"Don't go, please. Stay and have breakfast with us." Chloe pleaded with her famous pout and puppy dog eyes. "Yes, stay with us." She said it in a baby voice, like it was Bentley saying it.

Beca was never able to resist Chloe's eyes or pout. Sighing she agreed to stay. "Fine. Just gonna text her letting her know I'm here."

"I can't believe you still fall for that." Claire said gesturing at Chloe's face. "I still remember that time when you guys were six and she made you give her your ice cream cone with just that face."

One of the many stories where Beca had done something she didn't wanted thanks to Chloe's pout and eyes. That day Paul had given all of the girls ice cream cones after they finished eating, Chloe was running around with Stacie and Aubrey chasing a butterfly when her cone fell from her hands. She ran to where Beca was seated eating her ice cream in peace and asked her to share it with her, when Beca said no, she pouted and gave her the puppy eyes. Beca immediately handed the ice cream to Chloe for her to eat it— eventually Chloe shared it with her —.

"Yeah well, my only consolation is that I'm pretty sure she'll suffer that with Bentley, he's her son after all."

"She already does." Claire laughed. "He doesn't speak but when he doesn't want to be in his jumper or swing he gives her that same look to her."

"Whatever." Chloe mumbled she knew that was true, she couldn't say no to her baby boy, she move to the cabinets to get some plates out. Beca got up and walked towards her to help her when she saw she was struggling with the plates and holding Bentley with one arm.

"Here, let me help you."

"Thanks." Chloe smiled at her.

"What's he gonna eat?" Beca asked pointing at the little boy.

"Oh I made him scrambled eggs and a little bit of fruit."

"Is it safe for him to eat that? I mean,isn't he too small for that?"

"He's almost one year old, honey, he can eat them don't worry. Plus he loves them."

Chloe was surprised at the concern tone in Beca's voice, yesterday she got mad when he started crying and now she was worrying about if the food was good for him. She was ecstatic about the change in Beca's attitude.

They all sat around the counter— Bentley in his high chair with his little plate and sippy cup full of mango juice in front of him; apparently that was his favorite juice too — and started eating the breakfast Claire had cooked.

Beca was having a great time around them, she couldn't help but notice that Claire and Chloe looked really happy now that Carter was out of the picture.

She also noticed that Bentley was eating on his own— he made a mess but still —he refused Chloe's help, she told Beca that when it came to normal food he liked to eat it on it's own— except for cereal —.

' _Maybe this won't be so hard'_ Beca thought, she just needed to learn how to change diapers, cook food, stop swearing too much among other things. Nothing biggie right?, but she was one hundred percent in this.

After finishing the breakfast Beca offered to help with the dishes but Claire send her to Bentley's room where Chloe was changing his clothes. She walked over there and stopped in the door frame, Chloe was singing to the baby while putting a new diaper and he was laughing.

"I need to sing to him or he starts moving and we make a mess." Chloe said when she finished with the diaper, making Beca jump.

"I didn't thought you knew I was here."

"I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled.

"You didn't, you just caught me off guard." Beca defended.

"Right. Wanna hang out a bit longer? My mom's going to the hospital and doesn't come back until before Bree and Stace's dinner."

"She's working again?" Beca asked surprised, for what she remembers her mom told her that Carter forbade her to work after just one year of work, it wasn't like he earned much, because honestly, a mechanic doesn't earn more than a doctor— till this day Beca (and probably anyone who knew them) still wonder how someone like Carter ended up with someone as amazing as Claire — but more like he was a jealous fucker who didn't wanted his wife talking to any other man.

"Yeah." Chloe smiled. "The day she filed for divorce she went to the hospital and talk with the chief, you know they're all friends and he took her back." Chloe was beyond happy when her mother called her to tell the good news.

"That's amazing, Chlo. I'm really happy for her."

"Me too. So you'll stay?"

Beca nodded. "I'll stay."

"Awes, can you pass me some clothes from that dresser please?" She pointed at the white furniture.

"Uh, I don't even know how to pick clothes for myself." She gestured to her clothes— skinny jeans and plaid shirt — "But ok." Beca walked to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, everything she saw there were just plaid little shirts. "Ok! This won't be so hard, since everything here is plaid."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, he has a lot. There's also some skinny jeans, a couple boots and jackets just like the ones you wear. I'm not obsessed or anything, I swear."

"Right." Beca said in the same tone Chloe did a few minutes ago when she scared her. "Well that helps me, I'll just pick anything I'll wear." She picked something and handed it to Chloe.

Chloe eyed the item and raised an eyebrow. "A onesie?. You'll wear this?" Beca had picked a light blue one with lots of monkeys.

"Hey, don't hate. Those are really comfy, I'm pretty sure he agrees with me." Beca pointed at Bentley was beaming at Beca.

"Just cause he likes you." She threw a wink at Beca. "Right bubu." The boy started giggling. "See, he likes you."

"We'll see about that when is my turn to change his diapers. He'll hate me."

Chloe was surprised by this statement, yeah Beca had said she'd learn everything to help her with Bentley. But seeing Beca getting worried about his food, picking his clothes— though she asked her to —and now saying she'll change his diapers. Since the day she wanted to go back to Beca's life she imagined a lot of different scenarios but none of them with this result. So far it was great, leaving aside _day one_ when Beca totally freaked out.

"He won't hate you baby, as long as you sing to him, he won't even move. All finished!."

"I'll need to buy one of those onesies so we can match."

"You'd look really cute in one." Chloe laughed. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

They went to the living room, Chloe turned the tv on and started netflix, she was about to pick a movie when Claire walked in. "I'm leaving sweetie, I'll see you guys tonight." She hugged Chloe and Beca and then kissed Bentley's head. "Have fun, though not much, remember there's a baby in the house." She winked at Beca and headed to the door.

"Did she just.." Chloe nodded. "Wow"

Claire was going towards her car when she saw Aubrey and Stacie. "Hey girls just walk in, door's open, they're in the living room." She waved at them and left.

"Hey Chlo we-" They stopped when they saw Chloe under a blanket cuddled next to Beca and Bentley in her lap. ' _Fuck'_

"Hey Bree, everything ok?" Chloe asked her.

"Uh huh, what are you guys doing?"

"Just watching a movie, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you, can we go to your room or the kitchen or anywhere?"

"To the kitchen, I want coffee. Want something Bec?"

"Some juice would be fine, thanks." Chloe and Aubrey went to the kitchen, Stacie stood in the living room to talk to Beca.

Stacie started rambling once they were out of there "I'm so so sorry, B, seriously I wanted to tell you but I didn't wanted you to freak out and then she asked us not to say anything, but I told Bree I couldn't keep that from you but-"

"Hey, hey, whoa dude, calm down. Geez, it's ok Stace, don't worry I understand why everyone kept this from me and I really appreciate it cause there was like ninety percent of chances I would've flip the fuck out."

"You're not freaking out?" Beca shook her head. "But, you d-...well you don't like kids."

"Why the fuck does everyone keep saying that?! Fuck!" Yeah maybe she had said it a couple of times— more like a lot but who's counting — since she can remember, hell she didn't even like herself as a kid. But people change, well she still hated kids, but like she said before, this is Chloe's kid and so far he wasn't as bad as the kids she had met or from the people of the record label. Fucking spoiled brats who wanted everything and everyone to be on their service, crying when they didn't get what they wanted. She hated with her guts those kinds of kids and maybe Bentley was still a baby but he looked different than any other kid.

"Remember you almost kick the shit out of John's kid?"

"He was fucking insulting the waiter cause he didn't give him a glass of champagne. He was fucking ten years old." Beca was a second away from kicking that fucking kid's ass, the kid was acting like he own the poor waiter, yelling and saying offensive things to him. She thank every Deity there is that the President of the label came and calmed everything because she was already behind that stupid kid. She started to take deep breaths because every time she saw that fucker or remembered that day she got worked up. "Anyway… I am scared dude but I'm trying here, he looks like a great kid and I hope someday I can be a part of his life."

Stacie smiled, Becas was acting really mature about this whole thing. "Did she tell you the meaning behind his name?."

Beca couldn't help but grin at this, she felt honored that Chloe named her son after her. She just nodded, what else could she say?.

* * *

"She didn't freaked out?" Chloe shook her head with a smile on her face. "Like at all?"

"No, well she kinda did yesterday when I told her everything. But this morning she came by and brought Bentley Mr. Cuddles."

" _The_ Mr. Cuddles?"

"Yup." She popped the _p._ "She said she wanted to give him something that meant a lot to her, she also said she'll be there for us. She was being super cute, Bree."

"Wow, that's amazing Chlo. I'm really happy for you guys, you'll finally get your happy ending."

"I really hope so, we've waited for too long." Chloe had a huge smile on her face.

"One problem though." Aubrey hated to break their little bubble, but she needed to say this. "Beca and Ryker are still together."

Chloe's smile fell immediately, she forgot about her, but only because she didn't care, especially after what she did to Beca because she jeopardized her sobriety. But she was going to talk about it with Beca. "We'll take care of that when the time comes, for now I just want to enjoy my time here with her. Also I know you're going to mention about me living in New York but I'm already taking care of that."

"Just talk to her Chlo, don't leave anything out."

"I won't. So are you ready for tonight's dinner and the wedding?"

They started gushing about everything wedding related, they forgot about the two brunettes in the living room. Eventually Aubrey mentioned the stupidity of her father and Steve, Chloe couldn't stop laughing. She would've paid any amount of money just to see Stacie's face, luckily for her and unbeknownst to Aubrey and Stacie, they had gotten everything on video.

* * *

"Hey by the way, we totally need your help."

Beca burrowed her eyebrows. "With what?"

"My fucking dad and General pranked us yesterday, we're trying to come up with something to get them back. You're the master of revenge, so, care to help?"

"What did they do?" She started laughing, she knew how crazy Steve was.

"He made General point a gun at me, man. I almost shat my pants!." Beca was literally crying of laughter. "Stop it, asshole." She shoved Beca. "General caught us having sex and then he said he'll cancelled our wedding, he made me cry, B."

"I would've loved to be there."

"Seriously Beca, stop it. Help us, we were thinking about saying one of us is pregnant tonight at rehearsal dinner."

Beca sobered up a little. "That's stupid. If I help you, what do I win?"

"My gratitude, my love?"

"What the fuck do I do with that?" She narrowed her eyes at Stacie.

"What do you want?"

"Uh….um….I don't know what I want right now, but I'll think about it."

Stacie beamed. "So you'll help?"

"Uh huh, this is what we will do…."

* * *

 **One more thing, any ideas for Stacie and Aubrey's revenge?!**


	18. New family(?

**Uh, I got stuck with my drawings and forgot I was writing this xD ... I star** **ted writting something and ended up writting a completely different shit, so apologies.**

 **Any typo, mmistake and all that jazz are on me. See ya ✌**

* * *

"Hey Chlo?"

"Yeah"

"I need to go to do some things to help Stacie with something." Beca pointed with her thumb towards the front door. " I won't take long. Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, but you are coming back right?"

Beca nodded. "You're helping us with Steve and my dad?" Aubrey said a little bit overexcited.

"Yup, I'll go over there and start what I planned." She went to where Chloe was seated and pecked her lips and then kissed the top of Bentley's head. "Be right back."

She headed to Stacie's house first, she needed to start everything there. Once she got to the house she knocked the door and Gianna answered, after saying she was there to talk to Steve, she let her in saying he was in the basement.— the playroom, it was supposed to be for Stacie and Kristen but he used it more than them — Beca walked down there and found him playing pool with non other than Aaron, just the other person she needed to see.

She decided to make herself noticed with a "How much you're losing uncle Steve?"

"Shorty, nice to see you rise and shine at this hour." Steve retorted.

"Ha-ha… Morning, General." They didn't needed to call him that but it was hard for them to call him Aaron and since everyone around town called him like that, the girls just stick with it.

"Morning, Mitchell. So, when are you joining the army?" Since Beca can remember, he always tried to recruit her even now that he was retired. That only got worse after her dark years with the drugs.

Beca scoffed. "Over my dead body!"

"Nice to see you haven't change your mind."

"Never, sir." She gave him a mock salute which made Aaron laughed. "I heard about your little prank to Stacie." She said with a smirk.

"Oh yes. She cried." Steve replied laughing.

"Great way to show you love your daughter, man. Though I would've paid just to see her."

"I do love her." He narrowed her eyes to Beca. "It's just fun to mess with her and Kris. And you _can_ see it, we caught everything on camera. Cash or check?"

"You really recorded everything?" Both man nodded. "Even when they were...you know uh...getting it on in the room."

Aaron made a disgusted face. "Of course not, Mitchell, get your mind out of the gutter. We just recorded the part in my office."

"Can I see it? I'll love to see it."

"You need to pay first, shorty." Steve hold her hand out expectantly.

"Seriously?" Steve nodded. "C'mon!" She whined.

"Nope, that's just for us adults to see it."

"Fuck it! I need to get something from Stacie's room. See you guys later."

Beca went upstairs, she made sure Gianna wasn't around and headed to her and Steve's room. In there she went to the shower in the bathroom, she removed the shower head and pulled two small squares from her jeans back pocket and placed them inside it. She put it back the way it was and headed back to Chloe's.

She didn't bother in knocking and went straight to the living room where the three girls were watching some movie.

Aubrey was the first one to see her "Did you did it!?"

"Nope."

"But, B, why?" Stacie whined.

"Change of plans, they recorded you crying, sooo….I was thinking about telling them to show it tonight at the dinner and make you guys fight about it and say you want to cancel the wedding and fake a break up or whatever. I hope you learned something in those drama classes you took in high school."

"We're not doing that, Beca." Aubrey argued.

"You wanted my help, that's my help."

"No, Stace said you were going to do something like you did in high school to Dirk, not something like that. That just bad luck for our relationship."

"So, no?" Beca asked them, well just Aubrey since Stacie would do just what she said.

"No, and that's definite."

"Alright then, at least I got to put the chicken bouillon in the shower. He'll smell like chicken soup at the dinner." She had an evil grin on her face.

Chloe reached out for Beca's hand and pulled her so she could sit in her lap. "What if aunt G showers first." She asked her.

"She won't, uncle Steve always does it first."

"How do you know?"

"Some stupid thing they have, he has to shower first. You guys know they're crazy." Stacie answered before popping some popcorn in her mouth.

That was enough answer for them, that pair always did the craziest and weirdest shit they had ever seen, especially Steve. It was awesome to be around them growing up but also kind of scary since they didn't knew when a prank was coming— like the time he dressed as a clown to scare the living shit out of Beca in middle school (which almost gave her a heart attack) or the time Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie had a sleepover at his house their freshman year in high school and he dyed their hair of the color of the other girls; Aubrey's black, Chloe's blonde and Stacie's red (Beca thank all the god's that she was out of town with her parents that day) —or when they were going to get in trouble for something Steve did, which was almost all the time, he always blamed them for anything he did.

* * *

Beca rang the doorbell exactly at seven forty six, after about two minutes the door was swung open revealing those gorgeous eyes she loved. She took in the appearance of the redhead, who was wearing a white knee long dress with small keyhole cut-outs in the front above and below her breasts, she had her hair in a loose braid over her shoulder; she looked breathtaking, ' _as always'_ Beca thought.

On the other hand, Beca had her usual outfit with just some minor changes. She was wearing a white long sleeve dress shirt, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and white converse. She stood by the door just looking at the redhead, she way too busy admiring the way she looked to say anything.

"You gonna stay there just staring at me or you gonna come in?" Chloe asked her.

Beca shook her head to try and get her thoughts in place. "Yeah, sorry. You look...gorgeous Chlo."

"Thanks, you're not so bad." She threw a winked at her. "C'mon, mom's finishing getting ready and I'm just stocking Bentley's diaper bag. Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah, it's okay."

"Alright, let me get Bentley and tell my mom you're already here so we can go."

She went upstair where she spent almost twenty minutes doing what she said she was going to do or maybe something else, when Beca was getting impatient, she heard footsteps coming from the stairs and she stood up from the couch, Claire was the first one to walk into the living room followed by Chloe carrying Bentley and his diaper bag. Beca hurried to her side and took the bag from her, they made their way to Beca's mom's 2014 Maserati Ghibli. They placed Bentley's car seat on the back seat and drove to the dinner.

It was a fifteen to twenty minutes long drive to the Conrad's restaurant, the restaurant looked amazing with all the decorations. For what Beca heard, Chloe went with a winter theme— ' _pretty cliché'_ Beca thought — but still looked amazing.

Everyone was already there, the only ones missing were Aaron and Steve— they reappeared before the food arrived and Steve definitely smelled like chicken soup —. They took their places, Aubrey and Stacie next to each other and to their parents, Beca and Chloe together.

The dinner was mostly quiet, the invites went only for immediate family of the Posen's and Conrad's and some close friends from high school.

The food was delicious, the music was relaxing while they were eating but it changed after they finished, people (mostly Stacie's family) moved several tables and made a makeshift dance floor.

Eventually people started leaving and the only ones left where, the four girls, their parents and Eiza. Around eleven thirty Steve turn almost all the lights off catching everyone off guard but he turn on a projector immediately. He had a laptop connected to it and started to play a video.

Said video was the one they recorded in Aaron's office. Aubrey turned to look at Beca right away thinking she had gone through with the plan she told them that morning. Beca just shook her head and mouthed "wasn't me".

When she saw Stacie crying in the video it was game on for her, she whispered something in her ear and Stacie nodded.

"What the hell is that!?" Aubrey screeched.

"Our wedding gift." Aaron and Steve replied proudly.

"Seriously! You guys think this thing is funny?!" She yelled at both. "Stacie I'm done with this shit, It's too much, I went through almost twenty years of your father's pranks and now he got to my father too. I'm really done with this shit." Stacie was seated there looking at her with wide eyes, Aubrey started walking towards the door of the restaurant but she stopped when Stacie called her.

"Bree c'mon, it's just a joke honey. Tomorrow all this will be forgotten, we'll have our wedding dream we'll go to our hon-"

"No, Stacie. I'm done! With you and your family and with my father too cause he's an asshole." She turned to look at her father who look way too surprised, he never thought this would happen. "No more wedding, no more honeymoon and no more us!."

She stormed out of the restaurant leaving a crying Stacie behind and four really shocked families. Beca hurried to Stacie's side. "Is this for real or part of the prank I told you this morning." She whispered in Stacie's ear, honestly she was very confused, first of all she never told Aaron and Steve about showing the video. Second, Stacie's crying looked so fucking real and third; she was kind of sleepy so she had no idea if she was imagining all of this.

When Stacie nodded, she sighed in relief, she loved them both, Stacie was like her sister and she would've hate for them to cancelled the wedding just because of Aaron and Steve.

Steve made an attempt to go and comfort Stacie but Gianna just glared at him and told him he had done enough for the night— she loved pranks but she knew where to draw the line —.

"You want me to take you somewhere? I can ask Eiza to book you guys some room in a hotel so you can keep going with this."

"Yes please!, Aubrey took the rental car, I will call her and tell her where we'll be staying and you can give me a ride."

"Ok, cool. Eiza! Can you come over please." Eiza went to were they were— Stacie never stopped crying — "Can you call the hotel you're staying at and book a suite, please." She said when Eiza was in front of them.

"Yeah of course, I'll make the call right away. You okay Stace?"

"Yes, don't worry Eiza." She smiled at her.

"Let me go get Chlo and I'll take you there. Your dad's crying by the way" She said with a small chuckle.

"He deserves it."

Beca walked to Chloe, she was another one who didn't know if it was part of the plan of the morning or if it was for real.

"Hey Chlo, I'm taking Stace somewhere so she can calm a little. I'll take you and your mom to your house."

"Beca honey, don't worry about me. You two take Stacie and do whatever you have to do, Liv and Paul will give me a ride home." Beca's parents nodded. "Chlo you can leave Bentley with me."

"It's ok mom, the car seat it's already in Liv's car so...I'll see you at home, love you mom." She stood up and said goodbye to everyone in the table.

"Ma, dad, I'll see you guys at home later."

"Take care, baby." Paul said before they walked out of the door.

Chloe placed an already asleep Bentley in his car seat and she seated in the passenger seat. Eiza and Stacie were in the back seat with him.

"Stace I'm really sorry for what happened, I'll talk to Bree and knock some sense into her." She told her when Beca started the car. Stacie doubled in laughter. "Why are you laughing at?" She asked confused.

"Chlo, everything's cool. Bree faked all of this."

"But I thought you didn't liked Beca's plan."

"We didn't, but when Bree saw the video she just rolled with it."

"So, where are we going right now?"

"To the Radisson hotel,they'll stay there tonight and tomorrow they'll go back a few hours before the wedding." Beca replied.

"You assholes." She slapped Stacie's arm as much as she could from the passenger seat, she just laugh harder. "I thought it was for real."

"Could you keep it down Stace, you gonna wake up my kid, dude." Beca said without even thinking what she said, Chloe swoon at this.

"Geez, alright, I'll keep it down. And sorry Chlo, Bree just thought about it in the moment, it caught me by surprise her outburst too"

They got to the hotel and parked next to Aubrey's rental car, Stacie was the first out of the car and went to hug Aubrey.

"What happened when I left?" She asked them.

"Uh, uncle Steve was crying cause Gianna was scolding him, your mom was yelling at your dad and saying something about selling his guns or something like that. My parents and Claire were pretty much shock to say anything." Was Beca's answer.

"I would've love to see them, but anyway, what are we gonna do now."

"We're gonna stay here honey and we're gonna get ready for the wedding here. Eiza will make sure to keep everything going."

"Well we're gonna get going, we gotta put Bentley in his crib. Eiza if someone asks, we left Stace at Emiliano's coffee shop and you haven't seen her since okay?" Eiza nodded. "If you guys need anything just give us a call alright."

"See you guys tomorrow." Chloe went and hug the three girls before climbing to the car with Beca to head home.

Beca went with Chloe to lay Bentley in his crib, luckily he hadn't woke up in all that time. Claire hadn't arrived from the restaurant.

Chloe wanted Becca to stay the night but she said she needed to get home, she stayed with Chloe until Claire got home though, she didn't wanted to leave her and Bentley alone.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Chloe asked Beca outside where she walked her to the car.

"Of course, babe. If I can I'll stop by in the morning and have breakfast together, if not I'll be here around twelve so we can go to the hotel to get ready with Bree and Stace."

"Alright, drive safe. I love you, Boo." She got close to Beca and placed her arms around her neck.

"I'ts a two block drive." Beca chuckled and placed her hands in her hips. "I love you too, Red."

"Still, drive safe."

They closed the gap between them, neither of them wanted to break the kiss but Beca did it before it got too heated and got into the car with a quick peck on Chloe's lips.


	19. Learning new things

When she got home Beca's parents were waiting for her, they were worried about Stacie and Aubrey and they wanted to know what was going to happen. Beca explained everything to them, they were a little angry that they faked all of that but they also thought Aaron and Steve deserved that— all of them were really good friends, but they sometimes thought some of the pranks were more cruel than funny— they also felt relieved that the wedding was still on.

After explaining everything, Beca said goodnight to both of them and headed to her room. Throughout the night she received several calls from Steve and Aaron, and a few messages from Stacie letting her know that their mom's already knew everything and they were with them on making them suffer a little bit.

She got tired after almost fifty calls between Aaron and Steve so she turn her phone off and tossed under the bed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Turn your freaking phone off Stace!" Aubrey whined, they were lying in the bed in their hotel room and Stacie's phone didn't stop ringing.

They were also getting lots of calls and voicemails from their parents, asking them where they were, if they were okay and others apologizing for their stupid joke. Aubrey had enough and grabbed Stacie's phone after started ringing again and turned it off.

She stood from the bed and tug Stacie's hand. "C'mon Ms soon-to-be Mrs Posen, let's take a shower."

They walked hand in hand to the bathroom, Stacie started to unzip Aubrey's dress and lifted it over her head. She then unclasped her bra and tugged her underwear down her legs, Aubrey did the same to Stacie's clothes and pulled her towards the shower stall and turn it on.

She pushed her against one of the walls and kissed her hungrily, Stacie kissed her back and started to feel Aubrey's hand going down to her breasts.

Before she got the chance to cup one, Stacie stopped her and linked their finger. "As much as I want this, we should wait, honey. We may not have waited before but can we wait just tonight?, tomorrow's our wedding and then our honeymoon. We can wait until then." She said when she pulled back from their kiss.

"But I want you know, sweetie." Aubrey pouted.

"And I want you too, you have no idea how much. But I feel we should do this, make our last night as fiancé's kind of special and our wedding night even more."

"Ok, we'll do it. Let's shower then, cause this is so much temptation."

Stacie laughed and kissed her cheek, the rest of the shower was still full of temptation but nothing happened apart from shampooing each others hair and a few kisses here and there without getting too heated.

After drying themselves and getting dressed they went to the bed, Stacie laid on her back and Aubrey placed her head on the brunette's chest hugging her over her waist. Aubrey flipped through the channels until she found something interesting.

"Can't wait to call you my wife." Stacie said out of the blue whilst running her fingers through Aubrey's hair.

"Me neither, luckily we just have to wait a few more hours."

"Why can't we fast forward time!"

Aubrey laughed. "Stop being so impatient, it's just a couple more hours. We should sleep already, I don't wanna look like a zombie tomorrow."

"You'll never looked like one, you are way too gorgeous for that."

"Aww, that's why I love you." She pecked her on the lips and turned the tv off. "G'night, sweetie."

"Love you too, Bree. Night."

* * *

 _Hey Chlo, can't make it to breakfast. I got a call from work and gotta make a sample for a client, I'll stop by 12 or 12:15 tops. Love you'_

Beca had received a call from her boss asking her for a sample for a new client the label had signed. She argued that it was her time off but her boss didn't trusted anyone else with that task.

She finished the job pretty quickly and went to the kitchen to have breakfast with her parents, Jack and his family. He let them know that he was going to spend the rest of the week at his mom's house, he had really bad memories in that house but after being away for too long he wanted to be with her and Chloe.

Beca decided to use the free time she had after breakfast to read everything she could about babies. She was starting to spend more time with Bentley and wanted to be prepared for anything.

Finishing her readings she went to the room Jackson was using and since she was already going there she asked him if they needed help moving their luggage to Claire's house, he said yes and helped him to get everything in their rental car— she didn't know they had one, that's why she offered her help —.

Beca knocked on the door whilst Jackson parked the car in the driveway. Chloe answered with Bentley perched on her hip.

"Hi, I came bearing Jack, wife and lil J." She said grinning and pointing at the red car.

Chloe waved at her brother and family before looking at Beca again. "Let me get Bentley in his bouncer and I'll help you."

"It's okay, babe. We got it, you should come and get lil J though, so he doesn't fall or something."

They walked to the car where Jackson was already getting the suitcases out of the car. Chloe somehow managed to crouch to kiss Jamie's cheek with Bentley still on her hip, then went to kiss her brother and sister in law before taking Jamie back inside the house.

"Where's mom, Chlo-bear?" Chloe smiled at her nickname, she never thought she'll hear it again after Jackson moved out of the house.

"She went to the hospital but just to discharge a patient, she won't take long."

"Alright, so I guess we'll take my old room?"

"Yup, mom bought a bed for Jamie and put it in the guest room. If he doesn't want to sleep alone we can move it to Bentley's room."

"Alright. Kade, can you help get the suitcases upstairs?."

Beca nodded and they went upstairs leaving Chloe and Katja in the living room with the kids, they started playing right away with Jamie's toys.

"Make yourself at home, Katja. We'll be going to help Bree and Stace get ready for the wedding so you guys will stay here alone while mom gets here."

"I thought they broke up last night." Katja said confused.

"Oh, that, nah they didn't. That was like a revenge against they father's cause of the video the played but nah, the wedding's still on."

"I'm still confused though."

Chloe laughed. "You'll get used to the craziness, there's a lot of that going on around our families."

"Haha, I've notice. But it's fun."

"Yeah it is, though sometimes is too much."

"Like that time uncle Steve convinced you the ice cream man didn't sold you a cone because you were redhead even though he did because there were no more?" Jackson asked laughing.

"Ugh yeah, he's always been an ass." Katja couldn't help but laugh at that. "Ok guys, as much as I'll love to stay here chatting, Beca and I need to go help Bree and Stace get ready."

"But they broke up." Jackson raised his eyebrow.

"Long story short, it was a revenge for last night's video." Beca piped in.

"Huh, oh well. So we also have to get ready?"

"Yup, we're gonna get going. You know where everything is Jack."

"Do you wanna leave Bentley with us?." Katja offered.

"It's okay, Kat." Chloe smiled at her. "I need to get him ready too and I already packed his clothes."

"Ok then, not that I don't want you here but we gonna put the little guy to sleep." He pointed at James. "So my wife and I can have a little alone time."

"Thanks for that visual, dude."

Jackson just laughed and ushered them out of the house after handing Bentley to Chloe.

They walked to Chloe's car and headed to the Radisson hotel.

* * *

"Baby, Bree sended me a text and I need to go to her room. Can you watch Bentley for a moment?."

"Uh...sure, I guess." Luckily for Beca, the boy was fast asleep on the bed on the suite Eiza had booked for them too.

"Ok, I try to make it as quick as possible. Be right back."

She kissed Beca and left the room, Beca grabbed the control remote of the tv and turn in on keeping the volume low to not wake Bentley up. She kept flipping through the channels until she found a documentary about The Beatles and settled with that.

It had been almost twenty minutes since Chloe had left when she heard a small whimper, she turned to her left where Bentley was and saw that he was already awake— and just like Chloe said; he was just staring at the sealing, moving her arms and legs at the rhythm of the music from the documentary —.

"Hey lil dude." Beca thanked her brain for coming up with the idea of reading baby material that morning and got up from the bed to carry Bentley. She remembered reading that she had to be confident before carrying him ' _Ok, first step; confidence. I am confident, I am Beca fucking Mitchell. I can do this.'_

' _Second step, placing my hand behind his head and the other one in his butt. Ok that's kinda weird.'_ She didn't wanted to place her hand on Bentley's butt but since she read that- that was one of the steps, she did it. After doing that she started to lift him carefully until she was standing straight. "Alright, that was easy." She said out loud getting a giggle out of the baby in her arms. "You like me carrying you, little dude?" Bentley babbled something and she leaned him against her chest with his head on her shoulder "Alright, now what do we do. Mommy didn't brought toys for you." The boy babbled again. "Okay let's seat in that couch that seem pretty comfy first cause you're a bit heavy and we'll think about something."

She sat in the couch that was in the room and moved Bentley so he was seated in her thighs facing front. "Okay, I have no idea what to do now." She racked her brain trying to come up with something, finally she took her ipad from the nightstand where she had placed it and put it in front of him. "Since you have Beale DNA in you, I'm fairly certain that you'll like dinosaurs." Jackson and Jamie loved dinosaurs when they were kids, they passed the love for said animals to her and Chloe too.

She searched images of different dinosaurs, the first image she picked was of a T-Rex. "This was your uncle Jamie's favorite, he used to make fun of his little arms, just like he used to do with me." She chuckled and heard Bentley giggling. "Everyone call him T-Rex, but the real name is Tyrannosaurus Rex, pretty long name so you now get why the abbreviation."

"Tyrannosaurus means 'tyrant lizard' and Rex 'king' and as you can see, the name fits, even with his little arms he looks pretty scary. He was a carnivore, meaning he ate meat."

She closed that image and Bentley tapped one with his chubby little hand before Beca had the chance to do it. "Okay, now we're talking about it, nice choice little dude." Beca said when she saw that he had picked the velociraptor. "The name of this one is Velociraptor, not a difficult name, right?" Bentley babbled again. "No, you're saying it wrong dude. Is Ve-lo-ci-rap-tor." She said like if the boy was truly talking and saying the words, Bentley 'talked' again. "Yeah, that's right. You got it right this mine, high five!." She grabbed his little hand and crashed it with her own earning a full out laugh from him.

Beca found herself loving the little sounds he made, it was something really knew to her and it made her feel less scared and forgetting her thoughts about him hating her.

"His name means 'swift seizer', as you can see he wasn't the tallest guy of them all but he was a fast fucker, that's why he's my favorite. He was also a carnivore and he does this awesome sound." She made the sound of the velociraptor making Bentley laugh again. "You like that, huh?" She made it again getting more laughs from him. "Don't tell anyone, but I've seen way to many times Jurassic world's movies just to learn that sound and well, let's face it, I love dinosaurs." She said in a hushed tone, he turned to look at her like trying to understand what she was saying. "You gotta keep the secret, okay?" She told him and he made a growl like sound, it surprised her to no end.

"Dude, you almost get it!. But you have to do it like this." She made the sound again and the little boy imitated her making a concentration face, she laughed at this and congratulated him after he made the growl.

"What did you just teach him?" Both Bentley and Beca turned their faces towards the frame of the door of the room. There was Chloe with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, I didn't noticed you were back." Beca said scratching the back of her neck. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to learn enough about T-Rex and Velociraptors and to hear you cursing." The smile on her face never faltered one bit though. "He was having a really good time."

"Yeah." Beca smiled at her. "Show mommy what you just learn, B." She said to the boy, he turned to look at her and when he turned back to Chloe he growl again.

Beca and Chloe laughed at the cuteness, he joined them too. "I love seen you like that." Chloe said taking a sit on the bed.

"How?"

"With him, I know is the first time but I love that you're teaching him stuff."

"Well, he is a great listener. He really is great Chloe, this make me realized, that I want to be here for you and him. Now more than ever."

"And we want you here with us." Beca got up from the couch and went to Chloe, kissing her deeply not realizing that they were squishing Bentley in the middle of them until he growled again. They broke the kiss laughing.

"Sorry 'bout that little dude."

"Let's stop the cuteness overload cause we need to get ready. Stacie will be coming over here to get change and I'll go to their room to help Aubrey, Eiza will be there with us to help with Bentley."

"Okay, so I'll see you guys in a bit."

"You will, I love you, boo."

"I love you too, red."

Chloe picked Bentley's diaper bag and hers and with another kiss to Beca, and a kiss on Bentley's cheek from Beca, they left the suite.

* * *

 **Sorry about all the dinosaur talk, I had to learned all those facts cuz my nephews love when I tell them about them.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews even tho it's just a few people who review, I stil appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day or night guys ✌**


	20. The I Do's

**This took longer than I thought, I had to get like 10k words of another thing out of my mind to be able to write this, it's shorter than what I wanted to write tho.**

 **This chapter was hard for me cuz I've never been to a wedding, except for my sister's but I spend the whole time bitching about the dress they forced me to wear and worried about bursting into flames that I didn't pay attention to anything else, so cutting my shit short... If this sucks you can always tell me on a comment of via pm or whatever.**

 **Um, as always, thanks guys for the favs follows and all that jazz. See ya! ✌**

* * *

"You look beautiful, Stace." Beca whispered from behind her.

"You think so?"

"I know so, you're not longer a virgin anymore to wear a white dress but you do look beautiful."

"Way to ruin the moment you asshole." Stacie turned around from where she was looking at herself at a full body mirror and playfully hit Beca's arm.

"Seriously, dude, you look amazing." She was wearing an A-line lace scoop neck dress with beading sequins in the top. She wanted to look good but she knew this day meant everything for Aubrey so she didn't wanted to overshadow her.

"Thanks, B."

Beca walked over to her backpack and began searching through the compartments until she found what she was looking for.

"I wanted to give you guys this after the wedding, but I don't know, I couldn't wait I guess." Beca handed Stacie a small envelope, she opened and inside she found two plane tickets for the Cook Islands.

"Shorty, you didn't had to do this, you already gave us the house."

"I am what I am and I have what I have because of you and Bree, Stace. Everything I have is yours too, this is nothing compared to what you've done for me."

"That's not true but thank you so much, Beca. Quick question, where is this?"

Beca laughed. "Seriously?...It's close to New Zealand, it's pretty awesome dude. You can google it later if you want, but right now we gotta get you to your wedding."

Stacie nodded, they both walked to the door but before going out Beca pulled out her phone to send a message to Chloe letting her know they were going out already, they didn't wanted to Stacie and Aubrey see each other in their wedding dresses before the wedding.

Walking out of the hotel Stacie saw a pink Hummer limousine and turned to look at Beca in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Beca followed Stacie's line of view and aw what she was looking at. "Oh! That's not for you, ass. Our ride is that one." She pointed at a white Range Rover. "You really thought I was going to climb into some pink shit?"

"Oh thank god, you never know, shorty." Stacie sighed in relief. "Wait, is that for Bree?, you know she's gonna kill you."

"I don't wanna die today, so no, that's not for Bree either. I don't even know what the fuck that thing is doing here. Let's hurry, your soon to be wife has to come down too."

* * *

"I'm going to kill her" Aubrey growled as soon as she saw the pink Hummer limousine.

"Beca?"

"Yeah Beca!"

"Why would you do that?" Aubrey motioned to the Hummer like it was really obvious— which it was — "Cause there's a Hummer in front of the hotel?" Chloe asked her really confused.

"Yeah, I'm not riding it that shit!"

"Why would you ride in that?... Ooh nevermind, our car's here. C'mon."

"Wait, that's not for me?" She stopped Chloe before she walked to the truck that had arrived and pointed at the Hummer again.

"No, Bree. We're going in that Rover."

"Okay, you get to have your second mommy for another day Bentley." She cooed to the little boy who in return just smiled at her.

"She hasn't said anything about that, so shut up and don't jinx it." Chloe glared at her whilst helping Aubrey climbing into the truck.

"She will don't worry." Chloe passed Bentley to her and climbed after.

The Range Rover took off to the botanical garden where the ceremony and reception were going to be held.

Once they arrived, Beca and Chloe took Aubrey and Stacie to separate sides while all the guests arrived and also to keep them from seeing each other. Their parents were already there, they apologized a lot of times for what they have done and both Aaron and Steve promised to never do anything again— neither of the girls bought it, but they still accepted the apologies —.

.

"Sup father."

"Beca, nice to see all dressed up." Jackson greeted her after he went to check on her and Stacie— he was selected by the brides to be, to be the minister in the wedding —. "How are you holding on Pinky?."

"I'm afraid she'll be bold by the end of the day." Beca said laughing.

"Cut the shit, shorty, is my wedding. I'm nervous, but I mean, it could be worse right?"

"I guess so, in my wedding I almost bolted, so yeah it could be worse."

"Dude! Shut up, she'll get worst thinking about Bree getting cold feet."

"Ohmygod, she will. She'll fucking leave and I-I…"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, she won't do that, she loves you okay?. She'll be standing right there next to you and by the end of the day you'll be Mrs. Posen, so calm the fuck down. I need you to breath, can you do that for me?"

Stacie nodded and started to take long and deep breaths effectively calming her down, it took at least twenty minutes, but it did. She hadn't think about what Jackson had said but she couldn't help but think that that was a possibly, but also what Beca had said was true, Aubrey loved her, they had been together for a long time and she wouldn't tossed that to the trash right now, right?

"I've done damage enough, I'll go and re-read my speech again." Jackson scurried out of there.

"Can you go check on her, B? Please"

"You really think she'll run?"

"Right now I don't know what to think, so please go check on her."

"Fine" Beca grumbled and went to where Aubrey was, if Stacie was freaking out, Aubrey was way worse. For the bucket Beca saw near her, she deducted that Aubrey had been puking and she was pacing around mumbling something under her breath.

Aubrey heard her footsteps and immediately turn to look at her, her face was pure horror. "Is she gone? Where is she?!"

"Yeah, sh…." She caught sight of Chloe who was feeding Bentley in a chair far from Aubrey and all the puking. "Hey, you look gorgeous Chlo and look at that little handsome man."

"Get your shit together, where is Stacie?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm your tits, I left her with Gianna. She actually sended me to check on you."

"Why?!"

"Cause she thinks you're gonna get cold feet."

"That's never going to happen."

"Well, she thinks you will, that's why I'm here. And now that I saw you're not going anywhere I'll go back to her cause I don't wanna be close to that awful smell. See ya later Chlo."

"Later, baby!" Chloe yelled and blew a kiss at her.

"Tell Stace I love her!."

* * *

It was five thirty in the afternoon when the wedding ceremony started, Aubrey was in her side of the garden in between her mom and dad, Stacie was exactly the same way on her own side. They were waiting just for Eiza to give them the signal to start walking towards each other.

Since the beginning they had decided they would meet at the beginning of the aisle and walk from there together to the altar.

Chloe and Beca were already next to the altar,— said altar was fully decorated with white and red flowers — Chloe wearing a strapless ankle length baby yellow dress her hair was braided to her left side. Beca on the other hand was wearing a royal blue tuxedo with black button up and black bow tie— no way in hell she was going to wear a dress; that was her request to accept being Stacie's maid of honor —.

The place was looking beautiful, roads of white chairs were placed to left and right, forming a perfect aisle for the girls to walk on, at the end of each road were placed flower decorations. There was a perfectly formed ceiling thanks to the trees that were around the place they picked, lights were placed around branches of the trees making it look more illuminated.

After Eiza's signal, the music started to play and the girls began to walk.

×Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now, we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do..

The length to get to each other wasn't long, but they kept their pace slow even though they were both eager to see each other.

×Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way..

×Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will...

When they caught a glimpse of each other their world stopped, not even a million years of imagining how would Aubrey look in a wedding dress would've prepared her for what she saw, Stacie's eyes welled with tears at seeing how breathtaking beautiful Aubrey looked in her white princess dress— sweetheart neckline, crisscross ruching through her breasts, diamante embellishments at the banded waist and full tulle skirt — her hair in loose curls with a thin flower crown.

×Together can never be close enough for me  
To feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"  
And you're beautiful..

×Now that the wait is over  
And love has finally shown her my way...

They smiled at each other lovingly, their parents smiling at their happiness too.

×Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will…

They finally got in front of each other, each of their parents kiss them before connecting their hands together and walking to their own seats. Their family and friends watching the interaction with nothing but love and happiness for them both.

They entwined their fingers and began walking in the isle to the altar, both smiling brightly.

×Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies..

They reached the altar where Jackson was waiting for them and they took their places next to their bridesmaids just waiting for the last bit the song to be finished.

×And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm….

"When Stace and Bree asked me to be the minister for their wedding I accepted immediately and without 'buts' cause they are family to me, they're are my sisters and I'd do anything for them" Jackson began his speech. "I admit I was really nervous having no idea what was appropriate to say or do cause I've never attended a wedding in my whole life except for mine but I was the groom and I only needed to do what the priest told me to so it doesn't count. But thanks to miss Aubrey here that nervousness banished after I got an email from her with a speech already prepared, I apologize in advance though cause as you can see, Bree, I'm changing it a little bit because after a few days of thinking about your relationship I got a little of inspiration.

"They decided to not make their own vows fearing they wouldn't get through them thanks to their crying. I'll be doing the whole talking thing so I hope you guys don't hate my voice cause if you do is going to be a long ceremony for you, though I won't make it long, I promise." People laughed at what he said, waiting for the laughter to die he began talking again. "I've known them their whole life, literally. I was there when General and Tessa brought baby Aubrey to their place after they were discharged from the hospital and I was also there plus Aubrey to see baby Stacie being brought home by Steve and Gianna.

"I can say with all sincerity that that was the day their love began, I know, kinda creepy but they were both little so it lowered the creepiness level." Hearing people laughing again, Aubrey glared at him but he didn't pay attention to her. "I've witnessed their love since the beginning and although I missed the time Aubrey asked Stacie to be her girlfriend and everything after that, I'm beyond ecstatic to be a witness of these event. Let's hope other two girls follow their path soon." He sent a not so subtle wink to Chloe and Beca before going back to his speech.

"After high school finished for Bree, since then they had a long distance relationship and somehow they made it work, this lasted until Stace and Beca went crazy and decided to move to California where we all know Bree was studying, they were still away from each other but at least they could spend the weekends together and their love has only gotten stronger after all this years...

"Can we have the rings please." He told Beca and Chloe who were holding the rings, Beca passed it to Stacie and Chloe did the same with Aubrey. "This next part was written by Aubrey, so if you feel sleepy blame it on her. Stacie Isabelle Conrad, do you take Aubrey Marie Posen as your wife, through all the rough patches. Do you promise to love her with all your heart through all her bad and crazy moods, through her rants about work, through the days she won't feel like putting on makeup … the list goes on but I'll stop it there, Do you promise to be with her and love her for as long as you shall live?."

Stacie turned to look at Aubrey, this whole time smiling, she grabbed Aubrey's right hand, placing the ring at the tip of her ring finger and slid it through it saying. "I do."

"Aubrey Marie Posen, do you take Stacie Isabelle Conrad as your wife, through all the rough patches. Do you promise to love her with all your heart through all her bad and crazy moods, through the days she won't feel like put makeup on, through her fears and doubts…Do you promise to be with her and love her for as long as you shall live?."

She locked eyes with her now wife and did the same as Stacie placing the ring on the ring finger, sliding it whilst answering. "Of course I do."

"This being said, I declare you Mrs. and Mrs. Posen." The people erupted in applause and cheers, the girls laughed and started to kiss. "Hey!" Jackson interrupted them. "I haven't said you can kiss." He glared before breaking into a smile. "Go on, make out already."

After breaking from their kiss they walked down the aisle followed closely by Chloe and Beca,— Beca murmuring something about being grateful that 'this shit' was over already because she was starving and getting a slight backwards kick in the chin from Aubrey—towards the small ballroom that was in the middle of the botanical garden. Not long after all the family and friends were ushered inside it to begin with the party.

The walls and ceiling from the ballroom were made of pure glass, there were tables with beautiful center pieces of flowers in glass vases, said tables were forming a semicircle making a dance floor in the middle. At the top of the semicircle was Aubrey and Stacie's table, they were seated along with their parents.

The people began to fill the tables, Beca and Chloe with their parents and Bentley sharing one. The waiters were distributing the food before the craziness of the dance and loud music began.

Beca wanted to hire some of the artists she worked on the label with to perform at the wedding but Aubrey and Stacie didn't accept that, they said that they were fine with just a DJ.

She couldn't help but smile like an idiot through the whole party, she hated all the cheesiness from her friends but there was no doubt she was more than happy for them, she started thinking too that as awful as all the planning they went through was, she wanted this for her...with Chloe...she wouldn't have it with anyone else.

At the thought of Chloe she looked at the dance floor looking for her, her smile grew bigger— if that was even possible —at seeing her dancing with Bentley, the little boy giggling at the way her mom moved. She somehow had come to care about him, she never had imagined feeling like this towards a little human being, he wasn't hers— obviously — but she didn't cared about that, she didn't cared about the father who luckily wasn't going to be in the picture for him. She wanted to be there for him, to see him give his first steps, to hear his first words, to witness him grow...and she was going to do it, she was going to be there for him and Chloe.

She had to take care of a little thing first though.

Ryker.


	21. Parties, cake, fights and songs

**I hate daylight saving time, who invented that shit!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. See ya! ✌**

* * *

Stacie and Aubrey ended up staying a few more days, the four families decided to merge Bentley and Beca's birthday and planned a party before Beca went back to Los Angeles, Jackson and family to Germany, Chloe to New York and the newlyweds to their honeymoon.

Everyone decided that it was the best to held the party in the Beale house.

"This should be about Bentley, not me Chlo."

"It's not like he will remember, Bec. Plus it's the last day of all of us together." Chloe yelled from her place in the bed where she was waiting for Beca to get ready.

"I know, but still…..How do I look?" She asked once she got out of the bathroom, Chloe just beamed at her. "What?"

"Nothing, you look hot." She had dressed Bentley with a shirt just like Beca's and the same skinny jeans.

"Thanks...oh!" She moved to her desk and from one of the drawers she pulled out a perfectly wrapped box. "Here, for Bentley."

"You didn't had to get him anything, baby. But thanks." She got up from the bed and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"You know is not yours right?" Beca whispered against Chloe's lips.

"Mhm, but he can't talk, so I thank you for him." She moved to kiss her again, things started to get a little bit heated with the kiss to the point that Beca was already with her back on the mattress, Chloe's hand under her shirt in her stomach and her thigh between Beca's legs.

"Babe...they're..waiting..for us." She said between kisses.

"They can wait for us."

"Chlo, seriously we should go."

"You don't wanna make love with me?" She pulled her head back slightly to look at Beca's eyes.

"I do, babe. Is just.."

She stood up and yelled at her. "Just what Beca?"

"I wanna do things right, okay? I just don't want to jump into this like it means nothing, cause you mean the world to me and I still need to fix my shit with Ryker though I haven't heard from her...and we definitely shouldn't be having this conversation on your son's birthday!"

"So you wanna get back with Ryker, is that it!?"

"That's what you got from everything I said?! I...I- fuck! I want to talk to her to break things for real okay, so I can be with you and Bentley not to get back with her."

"So you really want to be with us?" Chloe asked her softer and with a glint in her eyes.

"Chlo, I've told you that like four times in the past few days already, that's all I've ever wanted, though now includes Bentley as well. You could move to Los Angeles and I could help raise the little man, I mean if you want of course, Bree told me you were looking for places there. You can come live with me."

"I was looking but the places I found weren't like, the best to have a baby living there. And if you wanted that why did you got involved with that actress."

"Cause I thought you were with that asshole from high school and you sent me that message!."

"I already explained you what happened with _him_ , and about the message I'm sorry okay? Like I told you the other day, I thought you'll hate me after finding out what I did and then Bree was talking about you and I don't.. I just.. I just wanted you to move on from me, I was an idiot after you told me how you felt and staying with him and I wanted you to be happy" She shrugged. "Honestly I forgot about the wedding and about seeing each other again, I was planning on never telling you anything about my baby and keeping myself away from you but seeing you with that girl...and okay this may sound like I'm a selfish asshole and you can call me that if you want cause I don't care as long as I have you with me… I wanted that, the little things I saw you doing for her, like pulling her chair or kissing her cheek. I couldn't take seeing you like that with anyone but me."

"So what you're saying is that you wanted to get with me just cause I wasn't moping around for you anymore and so I wouldn't be with anyone else?"

"No!.. And you got upset before for what I got from all you said?! I've always had feelings for you Beca, my father almost sends me to 'straight camp' because everything I wrote on my diary was about you, get that inside that little head of yours, will ya?"

"Listen, can we go to the party and talk about this later? I just wanna enjoy this day and tomorrow we'll talk about if you do have feelings for me and if you want to move in with me, cause right now we're just gonna end up saying things we don't mean..." She moved to door of her room but Chloe's words stopped her.

"Okay, sorry. But for the record, I do have feelings for you Beca, I love you and I want to be with you because of that, not because of Ryker or because you're not 'moping' around for me anymore."

Beca turned around to look at Chloe. "I love you too, Chloe." She got close to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Let's go celebrate the little man's birthday and we'll talk later."

Chloe reluctantly nodded and Beca grabbed the box that was forgotten on the bed before they made their way towards her house, the good thing about the party— that wasn't really a party, more like a reunion — was that it was only the four families, no one else. They got there in less than five minutes, there was a banner with the sentence 'Happy Birthday - B.K & B.K' with a bunch of music notes and way too many colors for Beca's liking hanging from a wall. They placed helium balloons all over the living room and in the coffe table was a cake and gift boxes and bags for Bentley, those were the only different things from this day and their usual saturday or sunday barbecues.

Out of the corner of her eye Beca saw Bentley on Aubrey's lap, way to excited over a helium balloon with the shape of a lion— which was probably bought specially for him —and that sight made her forget about the almost fight with Chloe just minutes ago (he was wearing a plaid shirt just like hers, it made her think about the smile Chloe gave her when she got out from the bathroom and asked her how she looked), Jamie was running around the rocking chair the two were at, the other were talking amongst themselves except for Beca and Chloe's moms who were probably in the kitchen.

Making her way towards Aubrey and Bentley, Beca was tackled by Stacie who yelled a little bit too loud on her ear "Happy birthday, shorty!, well happy early birthday."

"Sorry I didn't hear you after the first birthday word."

"I wasn't that loud." This time she lowered her voice. "Were you going to check on your boy?"

"Yes you were, she's good with the kids.?" Beca nodded towards Aubrey ignoring Stacie's question.

"She'll be a great mom."

"Let's just hope you're kids doesn't take after her bitchy ass."

"Fuck you." Stacie pushed her playfully while trying not to laugh, she loved Aubrey to death but the girl could be bitchy as fuck.

"Sorry not sorry, it's true. Dude, can we talk?"

"We're talking." Stacie replied smugly.

"I'm serious, Stacie, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, let's go upstairs." She started walking to the stairs but was stopped by Beca grabbing her wrist.

"I'd rather outside."

"But it's freezing, B." She whined.

"Get a fucking jacket, c'mon."

Stacie sighted and took her jacket from the hook before following Beca to the back yard, they took a seat at the picnic table in front of each other.

"Um..have you heard anything from Ryker?"

"No, why?, I thought you were getting somewhere with Chloe."

"No, yeah… I mean, we are but, I need to talk to Ryker to finish things and I haven't heard from her since before we came here."

"Okay, don't get mad but the day of our party she called your house and I kind of told her to stop looking for you."

"Seriously? Did you told her why?" Stacie shook her head. "I need to call Eiza then, to ask for her number and call her to see if we can meet and break things."

"So you are serious about Chloe?"

"I asked her to move in with me, dude."

"Okay, that's a little rushed, don't you think?"

"I know, but it's being too long and right now I don't even know if that's what I really want, at least not after the little argument we had before coming here."

"Did you guys fought?"

"Kinda, we were making out in my room and things got a little out of hand, I stopped her, she said if it was because I wanted to go back with Ryker and I told her no, that I wanted to make things the right way and then she basically said that all of this..her wanting to be with me and all.. was because she saw me with Ryker, well, she didn't exactly said it but kind of lead to it."

"I doubt that's the case, Beca, I mean I'm not a fan of her after everything but I can see that she really loves you. I'm with you at the making things right though but you should definitely wait a little for her to move in with you."

"I hope so and we're going to talk tonight or tomorrow about it so don't worry yet, but anyway, give me Eiza's number cause you forgot to put it on my phone." The girl had left right after the wedding because she needed to go back and deal with Beca's business, contracts and what not.

Beca handed her phone to Stacie whilst she took hers out of her jeans and wrote down the number.

"Thanks, how's the married life treating you?"

"It's too soon to tell but we don't feel any change you know, it's like before except for the rings and the last names."

"I'm really happy for you Stace."

"Thanks, B. Let's go inside now cause my ass is freezing out here."

* * *

"Baby!"

"Ma" Beca laughed at her mother's enthusiasm. "You just saw me like, less than thirty minutes ago.

"I know, stop being a dick, you can't blame a mother to be excited about seeing her only child."

"Gee, good thing you love me mom."

"More than you'll ever know, Beca. Now give me a hug."

Beca rolled her eyes but hugged her mother. "Love you too, ma. Where's my cake, cause I only see Bentley's."

"Since you didn't wanted to celebrate today, there's no cake for you." Beca jutted her lip out in a pout, definitely better than any the one year old in the other room could pull, making her mother and the other two persons in the kitchen laugh. "It's in the fridge, it's ice cream cake." Her eyes lit up at those words— she was a sucker for cake and ice cream, having both in the same was heaven on earth for her —.

"Food's almost ready, can you go tell the others to get ready, Beca, please." Claire said from where she was checking something in the stove.

"Yeah, sure."

Entering the living room she found her father, Steve and Aaron watching some old re-run of a football game, Jackson and Aubrey's brothers talking animatedly about some videogame, Jamie playing with Bentley and Chloe, Kristen nowhere to be found. Aubrey and Stacie were in the middle of a heated make out session.

"Alright, let's get to the table, Claire said food's almost ready." Everyone started moving to the dining room but the newlywed couple.

"You'll have to use a crowbar to break those two apart." Chloe whispered in her ear on her way to the dinner table.

"I can always use a hose." She muttered to herself, she was really tempted to do it. "Hey, keep it in your pants maybe? There's kids around."

"Fuck off." Stacie said flipping her off, Beca grabbed a cushion from the couch and threw it at them hitting them straight in the heads and then made her way to eat.

"Where's Stace and Bree?"

"Eating their faces off." Kristen answered upon entering the room with some grocery bags. "By the way, thanks for waiting for me." She gestured to all the food that was being placed in the plates.

"Sit down, we haven't eaten." Her mom told her.

"Is aunt Stacie and aunt Bree cannibols, Vati.?" Jamie asked wide eyed.

"It's cannibals, James, and why do you ask?"

"Cause Krisy said they're eating their faces" Laughter erupted around the table.

"They're not, don't worry, Krisy's just kidding" The boy looked relieved, he just nodded at her father and went back to eat his mac and cheese.

Throughout the whole meal neither Stacie nor Aubrey made an appearance, it was until everyone had finished and were leaving the dining room that they decided it was time for them to eat. They started complaining about everyone not waiting for them until Gianna told them to shut up and said there were some leftovers in the kitchen.

Everyone moved to the living room to open Bentley's presents, Claire and Liv had their cameras ready for the pictures and videos. They were interrupted by a knock on the door— or more like pounding —which was weird since there was a fully functioning doorbell.

"I'll get it." Jackson said walking towards the door, he opened it to be greeted by the person who he didn't wanted to see, not even in pictures. "What do you want."

"So, the little pussy is back." Carter slurred, strong alcohol breath hitting him.

"Of course you'd be drunk, get the fuck away from here." He growled.

"Don't forget this is my house, bitch. I came to see my grandson, so move."

"You're not going anywhere near him or inside the house, leave!" By now Aaron and Paul were already behind him.

"Carter, please, leave. You are not in the best shape to be here right now." Paul told him, placing a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down and taking him away from the door so the kids wouldn't hear.

Carter pushed him as hard as he could. "You shut up! That **bitch** dyke daughter of yours fucked up my daughter."

"Leave right now before I kick your drunk and sorry ass." Jackson shoved him back.

"You don't get to tell me wh…" He didn't get to finish the sentence, Jackson's fist hit him in the jaw sending him stumbling backwards.

"I couldn't defend myself or mom or my sister before but I'm not a kid anymore. Your time hurting us is done, I hope you keep your ass away from them from now on." As he finished saying this a police car stopped right in front of the house. Claire had called the cops when she heard Carter's voice, one of the many things stipulated in their divorce papers after she paid for him to sign, was that he had to stay away from the house and any family member.

One of the police officers took his handcuffs from his belt and put them around Carter's wrists whilst reading him his miranda rights. Carter kept yelling and sending threats to everyone until the officer shoved him in the back of the car, by then Claire had come out of the house, the officers spoke to her, Jackson and Paul to get their statements before leaving the house.

* * *

As soon as the ruckus started outside the house Beca took Bentley and Jamie to Bentley's room to keep them from hearing any of the yelling that was happening outside.

"How about we sing a song."

"Yeah! Auntie Bec, I wanna..I wanna the ninja song." Jamie yelled excited.

"Which one is that, dude?"

"The ninja song, about the tortols. Vati plays it when he takes me to school."

"Ninja turtles?" He nodded so much that it was a miracle he hadn't hurt himself. "Alright, let's start then."

Beca searched the lyrics on google and started to make the beat hitting her thighs with her hands.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
Heroes in a half-shell…

"Tortol power!" Jamie yelled raising his little hand in a fist and stood up to make some ninja moves making his cousin and Beca laugh.

Here we go it's the  
Lean green ninja team…

On the scene  
Cool teens doing ninja things  
So extreme  
Out the sewer like laser beams..

"BEAMS!" Bentley kept laughing and laughing at the shenanigans Jamie was doing.

Get rocked with the  
Shell shocked pizza kings  
Can't stop these radical dudes  
The secret of the ooze  
Made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows  
To make their move  
The good guys win  
And the bad guys lose..

"LOSE!"

"Whoa there, someone's really excited." The three of them turned to the door to find Chloe looking at them, Bentley lifted his little arms for her to carry him from the floor where Beca had seated him. Chloe took him and Beca stood up too.

"Auntie Bec sings great Auntie Chlo."

"Yeah she does, right." Chloe smiled at her. "Thanks for bringing them here."

"No problem." Beca smiled back. "It's everyone okay down there?"

"Yeah." She sighted and ran her free hand through her hair. "Mom call the cops, it's clear already, so let's get back to celebrate." Chloe started walking in front of them.

"Da-da!" She froze right outside the door and turned to look at Beca who was also frozen in her spot. "Da-da." Bentley babbled again, this time raising his arms towards Beca.

"I-I think he wants you to carry him."

"Did he just..did he…"

"He did."

"DA-DA" The little boy got impatient and yelled wiggling his arms.

"Alright, alright little man" She walked towards him to take him in her arms. "C'mon Ja.." Jamie was long gone.

"He ran downstairs."

"Let's go down there then." She was still a little shocked about what Bentley had said but she was also happy that the boy was already feeling that comfortable with her. She needed to fix the name to mom or something though, because no way in hell she was going to be 'dad'.

* * *

 **Duh2042; not sure if you liked it or not. Care to explain for my dumb brain? XD**

 **xcombixgirlx; you have to remember Stacie just cut all contact with Beca for her, so they never really broke up.**

 **RJRMovirFan; I know I suck at words and grammar and all that but I don't like to bother people you know, but if someone is willing to bear with me and help me with it, I'll be more than happy to take it.**


	22. Slow as a snail

**I had a really hard time writing the second part of this chapter. There's smut, so if you don't wanna read it just skip it, it starts after the divider.**

 **As always, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows. I'm out ✌**

* * *

"So...let's talk." They finished the gathering early since Liv and Claire had the night shift at the hospital, Jackson and her wife decided it was a good time to have a date night and left Jamie with Chloe, she asked Beca to stay so they could talk about what they left inconclusive before the party. They had put down the kids to sleep and were currently on Chloe's old room.

"After I told you 'bout Bentley and after you reacting so well to everything, I called Caltech and UCLA, they both can accept me so as soon as I get back to New York I'll start the process to transfer to one of those, one of my teachers told me that she can help me get it done faster than usual. I'll love to move in with you Bec, but I think we should wait a little bit on that, Bree told me I can stay with them while I find a place..we'll be next to each other basically living together. I want to be with you Beca and I know I overreacted or whatever this afternoon but I don't want to lose you again, I want us to go slow, I wanna take you on dates, I wanna prove to you that I really wanna be with you."

"...I agree on the moving in thing, I may have jump to fast on to that, and we'll go as slow as you want, babe, as long as you're with me. So we're really doing this.?"

"Yes." She stepped in front of Beca and rested her hands on her waist. "And I'm doing it because I love you and I wanna be with you, not for anything else."

"I messaged Eiza and asked her for Ryker's number, I'm calling her tomorrow and I'll check if we can meet, we've lost too much time already."

Chloe bit her lower lip, trying to calm her jealousy, she didn't wanted Beca to see the actress again but she knew Beca had to do it in order to be with her. "To be honest, I don't like that idea at all but I understand you have to do it. Can you maybe tell me when you plan on meeting.?"

"Don't worry about anything Chlo, I just wanna see her to finish things, nothing else. I'll let you know as soon as I call her."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Chlo." They started inching forward, Beca closing the small gap left between them, the kiss was deepened not long after, Beca was able to taste a hint of the ice cream cake in Chloe's tongue. She pushed Chloe lightly against the bed making her seat and went to straddle her thighs, never breaking the kiss, Chloe grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to her, both moaning at the contact.

After a few minutes she removed Beca's plaid shirt, she placed one of her hands behind Beca's neck and the other one in the bed and leaned back taking Beca with her. Not long after Beca also removed Chloe's blouse and moved her mouth to her jawline, nipping and biting against her hot skin, she remembered Chloe's weak spot— right below her left ear — and started sucking eliciting a throaty moan from the redhead.

She squeezed her hand between Chloe's back and the mattress to unclasp her bra, taking it completely off, she moved her head placing wet kisses down Chloe's throat and freckled breasts. She was so close to take Chloe's nipple into her mouth-

 _Knock..knock...knock_

"Chlo-bear." Jackson's muffled voice was heard.

They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Shoot, shoot, shoot….Where's my shirt, Beca!?...Coming!"

"You wish" Beca whispered with a smirk earning a slap on her arm."Geez, woman, calm down." She instantly stood up and went to grab their shirts, "Here" She gave Chloe her blouse and put her own on.

Both tried to look normal and not like a couple of horny teenagers after being caught getting it on behind the bleachers.

"Hey." Chloe said short of breath to her brother once she opened the room door.

"Hey, we just wan..." Jackson tilted his head taking a good look at her sister.

Red swollen lips..check

Disheveled hair..check

Blushing cheeks..check

He pushed her sister a little to the side to take a look to a Beca with the same appearance as her sister's. "Did we interrupted something?" He asked with a knowing smirk and his eyebrow raised.

"No" … "Yes." The both answered at the same time. So much for taking it slow, but c'mon, has anyone seen how stupidly gorgeous Chloe Beale is?, no one can blame Beca for losing her shit and try to move things forward.

"So, according to Kade 'yes' but according to you 'no'?... Where you taking advantage of my sister Kade?"

"If by taking advantage you mean that she was a willing participant of it...then yes, I totally was." Chloe's face was redder than her hair and her embarrassment only augmented when she heard her sister-in-law laughing.

"Oh gosh, Beca shut up, this is my brother you're talking to." She said covering her face with her hands.

"Babe, no offense, but you have a baby, I'm pretty sure your brother knows that your V-ship sailed a loooong time ago."

"We can take care of Ben if you guys want to keep going, just keep it quiet." Jackson chimed in with a grin obviously more than amused with her sister's embarrassment.

"Ugh, Kat take your husband away before I kick his butt."

"Jackson stop teasing your sister, let's go to sleep." She grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"The offer's still up, you know." He whisper-shouted from the hallway before being slapped in the chest by his wife.

"I think I should go so you can rest."

"Stay."

"I need to call Ryker, babe."

"You can do it here, please stay. We won't see each other until I get to transfer to L.A."

"Ok, then." It didn't took much to convince her, she removed her sneakers and sat against the headboard with her feet on the bed. She took her phone out of her jeans and dialed Ryker's number whilst Chloe took a seat next to her.

"Hello?" Ryker's voice said through the phone.

"Hey, Ryker, it's me...Beca."

"Baby! Hey." Beca grimaced at the pet name. "I've been trying to call you without luck."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey listen, um… when are you coming back to the states?"

"I don't know baby, wait…" Beca could hear muffled voices before Ryker's came back again. "I still have another two months out here, why?, you're already missing me that much?"

"Uh, where are you going to be this week?" She purposely ignore the question, she really didn't wanted to be a dick towards her because she was an amazing girl but she also didn't wanted to keep giving her false hopes, she couldn't tell the truth, at least not yet, but she couldn't lie to her either.

"Right now I'm in Paris, I leave in three days."

Beca covered her phone and whispered to Chloe what Ryker had said to her, she was kinda disappointed to hear they couldn't meet for another two months or so— she wanted to call Beca her girlfriend already —. Beca told her she was going to meet her in Paris to break as soon as possible.

Chloe of course didn't agree with that, but at the end she relented.

"Beca?" Ryker's voice interrupted their small conversation.

"Yeah, sorry. Can I go meet you there?"

"Oh my god, yes! That'll be great, baby."

"Ok then, send me the name of the hotel you're staying at and I'll let you know when I'm there. I gotta go, talk to you soon." She didn't wait for an answer and hung up. She sended Eiza a message asking her to change the flight she had to Los Angeles, to Paris.

Chloe and Beca didn't talk more that night, Beca was exhausted from the day and Chloe was preparing herself for Beca's meeting. She trusted Beca but she also knew she had screwed up big time with everything she did since she hung up to her when she confessed her feelings, so she couldn't help but feel a little pessimistic about how would that meeting go.

Beca could forget about breaking up with Ryker and stay with her.

Beca could break up with Ryker and run back to her arms.

And probably there where more other options besides those ones, but right now her brain couldn't come up with anything else but that.

She tried not to think in the first option, and it was kind of easy to do so in Beca's arms. But the nagging stupid part of her brain kept reminding her of the options, eventually Beca's even breathing sent her to sleep too.

* * *

"Holy fucking shit, Bree, this place is…" Stacie let out a whistle. "Paradise."

Aubrey nodded dumbly. "Remind me to send Beca a 'thank you' note."

"Honey, we live next to her."

"Still, I'm gonna send it to her along with a candy basket or something. The view is amazing but c'mon I wanna see how the inside of bungalow looks." She tugged Stacie along the deck until they reached their overwater bungalow.

The first thing they saw upon entering the bungalow was a small foyer, to their left they saw a flat screen tv and a window panel with overview to the ocean, they walk towards it and found a king size bed, white comforter and sheets— with more pillows they'll ever use —and a small black leather lounge. Outside the window panel was a deck with a table, some couches and some stairs straight to the ocean. They kept exploring and walked past the lounge to a wardrobe and a big vanity for two persons, behind a door next to the wardrobe was a toilet. There was another door that led to an outside shower with a beautiful private garden.

"We're going to take so much advantage of this shower, Bree." Stacie said grinning. "In fact why don't we start…" She grabbed Aubrey's waist and pulled her close to her placing kisses and biting at her neck.

"We shou.. Sweetie we should unpac…" Her sentence was interrupted by a loud moan that escaped from her.

"Mmm" She moved her mouth to Aubrey's ear sucking on her earlobe. "We can do that later." Stacie kept nipping Aubrey's earlobe and continue to move downwards to her neck and collarbone.

Aubrey was pushed against one of the two walls in the shower, in her daze she barely took notice of Stacie's thigh taking a place between her legs until she pressed it hard against Aubrey's center making her moan and grind into it.

"What...if...what if...someone he...hears us?"

Stacie stopped doing everything she was doing and took a step back to look directly at Aubrey. "Aubrey...this is where couples come for their honeymoons, the people around us are going to be doing the exact same thing we _were_ doing but if you don't wanna keep going, that's fine." She started walking out of the shower when she felt Aubrey's hand on her wrist.

She was forcefully pulled back inside the shower and pushed against the tile wall before feeling soft lips attached to her neck.

She bit her lip to stop the laugh that was threatening to erupt in her throat, Aubrey was definitely never going to turn down having sex or making love with her but it was nice to tease her.

"I fucking hate this shirt." Aubrey kept tugging Stacie's shirt, she just moaned at the blonde's cursing. "You look so hot in it, but is so fucking difficult to take it off." Said shirt was a gray v-neck with angel wings printing in the back, it was so tight that Aubrey always wondered how the brunette managed to put it on.

"Let...let me, honey." Stacie crossed her arms in front of her and like nothing she lifted the shirt up. "It's not that hard."

"Shut up Conrad." Aubrey closed their distance again and began kissing and nipping Stacie's breasts.

The brunette grabbed Aubrey's hair and tugged her a little bit too forceful making her hiss, a mix of pain and arousal running through her body. "It's Posen-Conrad for you."

"My bad. Now, can I go back to what I was doing?" She lifted her eyebrow.

"Be my guest."

The blonde didn't need more permission, she jumped straight to Stacie's breasts, snaking one hand behind her and unclasping the black bra off her wife.

She didn't wasted time and moved her mouth to those perky nipples that made her crazy.

She was startled when she felt water in the back of her head, moving her head back she saw Stacie's devious grin, right hand in the shower handle.

"Not that we need to be wetter, but it's getting kinda sweaty in here."

Aubrey said nothing, she just moved her hands to the hem of her shirt and took it off, not long after her bra was in the shower floor too. She felt her wife's hands kneading her breasts and let out a throaty moan.

"Fuck! More Stace." She was moved back to the opposite wall from where Stacie was, the hands that were on her, were no longer there. They were fumbling with the button of her jeans, it didn't took long for Stacie to pull them down along with the red panties Aubrey was wearing. "I wa...I want to..feel you, baby- God, I need to feel you."

Stacie looked up from her kneeling position directly to Aubrey's eyes. "Yeah?" The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "How bad do you want me, honey?"

"So bad, Stace, please, just...touch me..I want to feel you on me, _inside_ me."

It wasn't so often when Stacie got to see the blonde like this, begging for her, losing her control. It was only during her private times that Stacie got the pleasure to see her like this, it was more than a turn on for her, Aubrey was always so demanding. So strong. But not in moments like this.

So she did what she loved the most. Tease her to make her beg for more. She placed a kiss inside of her right knee and then on the left one,she stuck her tongue out and began moving it slowly up to the blonde's thigh, making small circles in the process.

She felt two strong hands in her hair, tugging her to where her wife needed her the most, but she didn't caved in, she wanted to hear the words. She bit hard on Aubrey's thigh successfully making her lose her hold on her hair.

"I want to hear you, honey." All she heard was a moan, no words. When she was about to reach Aubrey's center she moved to the side, nipping the skin next to where Aubrey wanted her.

"Sweetie, please...stop te-teasing me. I want t-to feel y-you ri..right now."

"You do?" Stacie asked with her husky voice.

"Ye-aaahhh God yes!" She flicked her tongue over Aubrey's folds, humming in pleasure at her taste, but never making it to her clit. "More, Stace, please...please..more"

The brunette moved her body closer to her wife's legs, she put a hand over her waist and the other one on her thigh. She flicked her tongue again, putting more pressure when she got to Aubrey's clit earning a loud moan.

She circled her clit a few times before sucking it into her mouth, she was never going to get tired of Aubrey's taste. Stacie moved the hand she had on the blonde's thigh and ran her forefinger through her slit, never taking her mouth off, when Aubrey felt that she bucked her hips, silently asking the brunette for more.

Stacie didn't make her wife wait for more, she dipped two fingers into Aubrey, the sounds that came out of her made Stacie pick up a faster pace, with both her tongue and fingers. The blonde was dripping with arousal, Stacie more or less the same, she wanted to feel her wife too but she so desperately wanted to feel her come undone because of her.

She could feel Aubrey's wall starting to clench around her fingers, it wasn't going to take more to make her come. It only took two more thrusts into her and Aubrey was writhing in pleasure, her wife's name along with some profanities falling from her lips.

Stacie helped her come down of her high, slowing her movements until she came to a stop. She took her fingers out of Aubrey, making her miss the feeling of being inside her. Her knees felt numb for being a long time on them, making her struggle to get on her feet, the blonde too busy to notice.

Once on her feet she placed a sloppy kiss on Aubrey's lips, her own taste on Stacie's mouth elicit a moan from her.

"I really wanna keep going in here, but I kinda destroyed my knees with the floor."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. C'mere, I'll help you." She carried her bridal style towards the bed to continue what they had started.

* * *

 **xcombixgirlx; I really don't knwo how to write the 'break up' xD**

 **omACAgee; And once you start to get used to it, it's time to change it again! ...It'd be weird if I said that I'm in love with you and your stories? Lol... If whoever is reading this haven't read anything from her you should.**


	23. Making mistakes or not

It took Beca over an hour and a half to get out of the airport and arrive at Ryker's hotel just to get a message from said girl saying she was at a tattoo studio that was thirty minutes away from the hotel.

She hadn't booked a room since she was planning on just breaking up with Ryker and flying back home, she just had her backpack with another change of clothes and her laptop and ipad— her suitcase was sent to Los Angeles — so she didn't know whether to wait outside or Ryker's room, the hotel lobby or going to the tattoo studio and get this over with already.

Beca sent a message to Ryker asking her how long was she going to be there and when she received an answer that it wouldn't take long for her tattoo to be finished, Beca decided to wait outside the actress room...Everything to avoid a public scene.

She took off her backpack and took a seat on the floor with her back against the room door, once settled she took her ipad out to reply to some emails from Eiza about work and after finishing that she started playing some game Stacie had downloaded the last time she took it.

Half and hour later and there was no sign of Ryker, Beca was starting to get impatient, she had gotten bored of the game she was playing and started to work on some music. She was so into what she was making that she didn't notice the person that was standing in front of her until the person tapped on her head.

Lifting her gaze from the screen of her Mac, she was met with Ryker's blue eyes, she took off her headphones and shut the lid of the laptop before setting it back on her backpack. Beca stood up and was engulfed in a hug from Ryker, she hugged back a little bit awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, the guy took longer than he said." She murmured against Beca's neck, she saw that the girl had her forearm wrapped in cling film.

"It's okay, don't worry."

"What's your room number? You should totally stay with me." Ryker stepped back from the hug and went to open the door.

"I..uh I'm not staying, can we talk?"

Ryker turned and stood staring at Beca for a moment before speaking. "That doesn't sound good." She said awkwardly with her thick British accent. Beca said nothing and Ryker opened the door to let her in.

Inside Beca didn't knew whether to start pacing around the room or take a sit on the bed or the sofa that was in there. She settled on sitting on the sofa and Ryker took a sit on the bed, both in front of each other but with enough space to avoid any punch Beca was sure she was going to receive. Though she was at a fair range to get hit by something thrown.

"Uh… Well, you look good, Ry."

"Thanks, you too. So… what's that that you wanted to talk about."

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "You know how I went to my hometown for Stacie's wedding." Ryker nodded. "And uh..you met Chloe, the other day."

"The redhead?" It was Beca's turn to nod. "Ok, what about that."

"I'm sorry, Ryker. I-I never should've string you along...I, I've had feelings for her for a long time, since I was like ten." She was looking carefully at Ryker's face for any sign of anger or something a little more dangerous. She saw how Ryker's jaw clenched. "And-"

"Then why the fuck did you asked Eiza to introduce us!?"

"I- fuck. That day was her birthday, I had send a message to her like every year, I got a message from her not long after asking me to stop bothering her and that was the first time she answered any of my messages or calls in about four years since I told her I was in love with her and I was feeling like an asshole so I asked Eiza to hook me up. I never thought I'd felt the way I did with you in the short time we spent together but I did and then she comes back for Stacie's wedding which I totally forgot and she and I started to spend more time together and all those feelings I thought were buried deep down came back up again…" She knew she was rambling — it was established that she rambles when she's nervous — but she couldn't stop, her verbal diarrhea was on full force.

"Stop and talk slower!" She was glad when Ryker interrupted her again. "She rejected you and yet you want to get back with her?!" Ryker asked in disbelief.

"Well...not back, we were never like together together. Not the point though." She added after a pointed glare from the girl in front of her. "Ryker I'm really sorry, this days back home, with all the memories about her, about us and us spending more time and talking about stuff and the why she rejected me brought me back to that place where I can't deny my love for her. You are an amazing and wonderful and beautiful girl, and I just can't do this to you. I'm sorry."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" She yelled. "You know how many girls I have rejected because of you?! I thought there was something between you and I!"

"And there is, Ryker. But I can't be with you when I'm in love with Chloe and…"

"Shut the fuck up, Beca! Get the fuck out of my room, I don't wanna see you ever again. You're making a huge mistake, this girl will break your heart all over again and you know what? I can't wait for that to happen! " She stood up from the bed and went to grab Beca's arm to push her out of her room slamming the door right on Beca's face.

Beca ran her hands through her hair, holding a handful of hair and yanking it hard. "Fuck!" She whispered, she stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what Ryker had said and contemplating the option of knocking on the door to ask Ryker to take her back. Thinking that maybe that wasn't the best option seeing how angry the tall girl had gotten, she went to the elevator and once on the first floor she walked towards the hotel bar.

She took a seat on a stool and began thinking about everything, she didn't knew what to do, she didn't had Stacie to talk about and she wanted a drink so bad but at the same time she didn't wanted to break her sobriety by starting to drink now. She knew her parents wouldn't be the right persons to call right now so she took her phone out of her jeans and called the other person who she could talk about this.

"What's up, boss."

"Am I making a mistake?" She blurted out, letting slide the fact that Eiza had called her "boss", she hated when the girl call her that.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Ryker..Chloe, all that shit. Ryker said I was making a mistake and that Chloe will break my heart all over again and that she couldn't wait for that to happen."

"Oh, man...Listen, Beca, I love that girl, she's a great person and a great friend. But I know she can say the worst things when she's mad and I'm sure that's what happened, she was really...really happy with you and she's not used to being rejected or dumped so don't worry about what she said. She'll get over it."

"But what if she's right, though? What if I am making a _mistake._ "

"Beca, I spent a few days around you guys and let me tell you that you are disgustingly cute together. I've seen the way she looks at you and I can say with all certainty that she loves you and she wants to be with you. Do you think Stacie, being the bitch she is, would have given her another chance after what happened all those years ago?"

"Well, no... but I'm pretty sure she did that because of what Rykee did."

"Probably, but still, I doubt she'd give her another chance if she had any concerns about her doing the same thing again."

"I thought I was doing the right thing, especially not wanting to lie to Ryker being with her and at the same time being in love with Chloe, but right now, I don't know what's right and what's wrong."

Both of them went silent after that, Eiza didn't knew what to say, in those seconds that none of them said anything Eiza had the chance to make out the background sounds from Beca's phone, she immediately heard someone asking for a drink. "Where are you right now?"

"Hotel's bar. Don't worry, I'm not drinking, I wanted to though that's why I called you."

"Why don't you head to the airport and in the meantime I'll get you a plane to flight you back to L.A, we figure everything out once you're more calm and with a clear head."

Beca took a deep breath. "Ok, slight change of plans though…."

* * *

Chloe was freaking out, she had classes and Bentley's nanny had called saying she couldn't come today. In a city where she only knew people from her school, she didn't knew who she could call to take care of Bentley.

She was in the middle of calling a friend from school to ask her to record the classes since she couldn't attend when there was a knock on her door.

She hung up and went to her apartment door, she looked through the peephole but it was covered by something. "Who is it?" She asked carefully, her phone already displayed 911 and she was ready to call.

"Delivery" She heard a deep voice say.

"I order nothing, you got the wrong apartment."

"Aren't you Chloe Beale?" The voice asked.

"What's the package?"

"Some flowers and a box chocolates to Chloe Beale."

It weirded her out, but her mind jumped to Beca immediately and a smile formed in her lips. She unlocked her door, with her phone in her hand and her thumb ready to press 'call'.

The smile on her face got bigger when she saw what was outside of her door.

"Baby!" She shrieked and jumped into Beca's arms and gave her a kiss. "Oh gosh, I got scared you dork."

"I'm sorry, it was a surprise and I knew you'll look through the peephole."

"Come on in, what are you doing here?...Not that I don't want you here of course."

"Well…I didn't wanted to go back to L.A yet."

"Da-da." Bentley yelled from his jumper as soon as he saw Beca walking into the living room.

"Hey, bud!" She cooed at the little boy and took him out of the jumper placing a kiss in his head. "We really need to work on that 'da-da' thing buddy." She whispered.

"You want something to drink baby?"

"Water is fine, thanks."

Chloe went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water for Beca when her phone started to ring, she saw that it was her friend from school and answered.

" **Were you calling me?"**

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a favor."

" **Sure, what's up? Oh wait, Dr. Adams was looking for you, she said something about your transfer form."**

"Oh shoot, that's the thing, I can't go to classes today because of Bentley that's why I was calling to ask you to record all classes for me."

" **You need to come, Chlo. Don't you have a nanny for him?"**

"She can't come she had an emergency and I don't have…" She looked at Beca and an idea popped in her mind. "Okay never mind, can you record this first class for me and if you see Dr. Adams tell her I'll meet her at her office please."

" **I will, see you later."**

Saying goodbye Chloe hung up and went to her living room handing Beca the water bottle. "Baby?" Beca just hummed in response. "Can I ask you something?" She got a nod from Beca. "Can you like, watch Bentley while I go to school."

Beca turned to look at her. "Like all day?"

"No, of course not! Just a couple of hours, I really need to go to check everything about my transfer to L.A and Bentley's nanny called this morning telling me she couldn't come and I really don't trust anyone else and-"

"Whoa! Calm down, babe. Uh I guess I can, as long as you don't take long." Chloe squealed and went to hug Beca but stop at last minute remembering her son was still on Beca's lap looking at both of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. He'll fall asleep soon, his room is the door to the right upstairs, he already had breakfast but there's some food on the fridge. If you need anything just call me" She ran to her room to take her bag and came back to the living room to kiss Beca and Bentley before walking out of the apartment with the promise of coming back as soon as possible.

"And then there were two." She said to Bentley who turned to look at her with a smile on his face. "Did you missed me? 'Cause I missed you so much."

The little boy giggled and took Beca's face on his little chubby hands. "Da-da."

"No, buddy, let's use another word...how about 'Beca'?"

"Da-da!"

"Ma-ma?"

"Da-da!" He screeched

"Alright, alright. Da-da it is then, calm down. We'll work on that later" She winked at him and he just smiled at her before removing his hands off her face. She turned to take a look around the apartment before grabbing the remote control that was on the coffee table and turned the T.v on and settled on a rerun of South Park.

The second episode was finishing when she noted that Bentley had started to rub his hands on his eyes and was yawning every now and then. "I think is nap time, bud. C'mon, let's get you to your room." She went up the steps with Bentley on her arms and Mr. Cuddles on the little boy's hands. They reached the room and Beca sat on the rocking chair that was on the corner on the room with Bentley's head on her shoulder and his little body sprawled all over her chest and stomach, she rocked the chair until the little boy was fast asleep.

She stood up carefully trying to not wake him up and placed Bentley on his crib but as soon as her hands lose contact with him he started crying. "You need to sleep, little dude. You're tired." She laid him down again but he sat and cried harder yelling for his 'da-da', she was starting to get nervous, she didn't wanted to call Chloe and for her to think that Beca was incompetent and couldn't take care of her child. She was thinking about taking the little boy to Chloe's room and take a nap with him in there but she didn't wanted to go inside the room without the redhead's permission, so, not knowing what else to do, she climbed into the crib— it was big enough for her to fit almost perfectly — Bentley went to cuddle with her immediately, placing his little head on Beca's chest and his arm around her stomach.

She rubbed soothingly his back and started singing, not long after she heard the little boy's cute snoring. She smiled and thought about the inner turmoil she had about Ryker's words but being here with this little boy she had started to love and care about him so much, she knew she wasn't making a mistake.

 **|xxx|**

"Is Bentley's crib comfortable?" Chloe asked when she saw Beca walking into the kitchen where she was cooking.

"Really comfortable. I'm might get one when I get to L.A." Beca answered, her voice laced with sleep, and took a seat on the kitchen counter. "When did you got here, babe?"

"A little less than an hour ago, I saw you guys sleeping comfortably so I came back here to cook something since I bet you haven't eaten anything."

"I had some peanuts on the airplane." Beca replied with a crooked smile. "Are those meatballs?"

"You dork, that's not food. And yes these are meatballs but don't worry, these are for Bentley, I'm making some chicken stir fry for us."

"Okay, cool, everything smells delicious."

"How did Bentley behaved after I left?"

"Pretty great, we watched some south park an-" She stopped when she saw the look on Chloe's face. "What? It's not like he understands anything they say...anyway, we watched that and then he started yawning so I took him to his room but he started crying and I didn't know what to do so I climbed in there with him."

"Shoot! I forgot to tell you you need to turn the musical mobile he can't sleep without some kind of noise, sorry baby. You should've call though."

"I needed some sleep too, it worked out for both of us." Chloe laughed and they heard the little boy mumbling something on the baby monitor. "I'll get that, keep cooking babe, 'cause you'll have two angry growling stomachs in about two minutes." She hopped off the counter, giving Chloe a kiss on her shoulder she walked up the stairs to get the baby.

"Chlo?" She heard from the baby monitor. "What's up, baby?!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok, stop cooking for a few minutes. We need an urgent diaper change over here." Chloe chuckled before answering and turned the stove off since she was finished, to go upstairs. "Let me take him." She grabbed the boy from Beca's hands and placed him on the changing table to work on the baby's dirty diaper.

"You make it look so easy, dude." Beca said from a respectable distance since the smell was pretty bad.

"Because is easy, plus I have a year of experience in this. Okay, everything done."

"Hi Pepé Le Pew." Beca cooed to the boy once she got closer.

"Stop it, don't call him that." She playfully hit Beca's arm.

The three of them went back downstairs, where Chloe started to set the plates for them and ate talking about Chloe's day at school and the date Beca was going back to Los Angeles. After finishing they went to the living room to watch some t.v, Beca kept being interrupted by her phone with messages and emails from work. Chloe was starting to get angry by this, this was supposed to be _her and Bentley's_ time with Beca— since she had two more days of vacations —and here she was paying more attention to her phone.

She wanted to tell that to Beca but kept her mouth shut to avoid any fight and focused her attention back to the t.v show they were watching.


	24. Getaway

Beca groaned for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. "Baby, let me just call the guy from the store so he can co-"

"Chlo, I'm putting this shit up by myself, so shut up and let me work." She had been all morning trying unsuccessfully to put Bentley's new crib together. Chloe lifted her arms in the air giving up trying to offer her some help and walked out of the room, in the remaining days Beca spent in New York they had a couple of arguments and she didn't wanted to start the fighting now that they were going to almost be living together.

Stacie and Aubrey had the biggest guest room in the house set for her and a smaller one for Bentley, She and Beca had gone out to buy some things she was going to need— since she didn't wanted to bring everything from New York all the way to L.A —including said crib. The guy from the store offered Chloe to put it together for her when he unloaded it from the truck but after Beca seeing he was practically eating her with his eyes, she almost told the guy to fuck off (almost) but settled on a quick thank you and closed the door on his face living her to deal with the crib.

She kept looking at the instructions but every passing minute she felt dumber than normal, she wasn't building a fucking rocket she was building a freaking crib for crying out loud, not even her ability to learn things quickly helped her with that.

Sighting she got up from her place on the floor where all her 'tools'— meaning everything she bought at home depot with the help of a guy there —and all the wooden pieces of the crib were unceremoniously laying around, and took her phone out of her jeans going right away to the YouTube app and began to search for tutorials that may help her with her problem. She wasn't going to give up, she was Beca Kade fucking Mitchell and she never bent over anything.

Forty minutes, two visits from Stacie and one from Aubrey offering help later the crib was all together, only thing left was putting the mattress inside and she was done. Luckily for her the mattress wasn't so heavy and she was able to easily lift it up.

Satisfied with her hard work she went downstairs finding the three women chatting animatedly and a giggling Bentley playing on the floor, they didn't noticed her as she walked passed the living room towards the kitchen to grab something to drink, coming back to the living Chloe offered her hand to her and tug her to sit next to her.

"Did you quit already?" Stacie asked her in a teasing tone making Beca look at her scowling.

"Who do you think I am? I already finished."

"You managed to put it together?"

"Don't sound so surprised Chlo, I know how to do things."

Just when Aubrey was about to say something about that, Beca's phone started ringing, she excused herself and went outside to answer it leaving the three women talking among themselves. When Beca came back she told them she had to go to her office to check some audios and to start working with one of her clients.

She didn't wanted to go, especially on Chloe's first day in L.A but work was work and she needed to pay her bills, so after saying goodbye to everyone and some special kisses to Chloe and Bentley, she drove to the studio building.

She was in there until around 1 a.m when she got the chance to go home and get some sleep to receive a call exactly at 7 the next morning from Eiza to go to work already because the executives had a meeting she needed to attend. The meeting took longer than she expected making her late for her work with a new artist she label set her up with and also making her work extra hours. It was another day without seeing Chloe or Bentley.

Two weeks went by exactly like that, Beca working almost all day without lunch break— she just ate because either Eiza or Stacie stopped by to drop her some food —or weekends off. Those were normal days for her but now she had Chloe and Bentley next door and she couldn't wait to spend some time with them.

On Friday she stayed at the label until around 5 a.m to finish everything she was going to do on Saturday to have that day and Sunday free. She went to bed more tired than usual and at 12 p.m she was up again and making her way to Stacie and Aubrey's house. She knew Chloe didn't had any classes today making things easy for what she had planned.

"You look like shit!" Stacie greeted her.

"Wow, thanks man. Love you too." Beca rolled her eyes and pushed her to step inside the house.

"Fancy seeing you here, thought you'd still be sleeping"

"I was, but I haven't had any chance to hang out with Chlo and I was planning a little getaway weekend."

"That's nice, I'm sure she's being dying to spend some time with you. You guys can leave Bentley with us."

"Nah, it's cool, I wanna have more time with both of them. Where are they by the way?" She asked when they sat on the living room.

"Oh, Aubrey took them to the dealership, Chloe is picking her car up. They will be here soon."

"Dude, we haven't had the chance to talk, how was the honeymoon?"

"Oh please" Stacie waves her off. "We're used to it and it was amazing! Seriously Shorty I owe you for that, we had a great time."

"Did you guys scarred other vacationists skinny dipping and shit?"

"It wasn't scarring, they enjoyed the view." Stacie said laughing. "So, where do you plan on taking your girl and the handsome baby boy."

"I didn't knew Aubrey was an exhibitionist."

"Please" Stacie scoffed. "She's worse than me, trust me…Now you didn't answered the question, we are you taking them?"

"That's because I didn't wanted to answer. But is a secret dude and by the way, I already told Eiza and I feel like I should tell you too, no business calls these weekend please."

"Don't worry shorty, I won't even call you." Stacie winked at her. "Want something to drink?"

"A beer." Stacie glared at her and she laughed. "Just kidding dude, juice or water or whatever." After Stacie disappeared into the kitchen, Beca heard the front door open and close before Aubrey, Chloe and Bentley walked into the living room.

"Hey!" Beca stood up and went to kiss Chloe and Bentley.

"Yeah nice to see you too Beca" Aubrey glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Hi Bree." She went to kiss her to annoy her too, Aubrey just pushed her away making Chloe and Beca laugh. "You my lady...need to go and pack some clothes for these weekend."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you guys somewhere to spend some time together. So move, hurry." She took Bentley from her arms and turned her towards the stairs giving her a slap on her ass. Chloe yelped because of the slap and turned to wink at Beca before going up the stairs.

"Where are you taking them?" Aubrey asked her.

Beca sat back down with Bentley on her lap and accepted the glass of juice Stacie had handed her. "Is a secret."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her. "At least someone knows where will you be? You know in case something happens."

"No one knows and stop worrying nothing's going to happen."

"It's okay love, they'll have their phones with them." Beca nodded, even after all these years it was still weird to see Aubrey worried."

"Okay, fine but you better call us when you get wherever you're going."

"I will, it'll be the first thing I'll do once I'm there."

"Okay." Aubrey sighed. "Why don't you guys leave Bentley here with us, that way you can enjoy the weekend."

Beca turned to look at the little boy who was kind of busy trying to eat Mr. Cuddles nose. "There's no way we're leaving this handsome little dude here. I miss them both so I'm taking them both."

Aubrey and Stacie smiled at her, it was weird seeing Beca so smitten by the little boy. Before they had any chance to say anything about it, Chloe walked down with a suitcase and Bentley's diaper backpack. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Alright let's go."

"Have a nice weekend." Stacie said walking them to the front door.

"You better call us when you get there Beca"

"Yes mom!"

"I'm serious Beca Kade Mitchell."

"I know, I will call you. I promise."

They took the short way to Beca's house which mainly consisted in jumping the bush fence that was between the front yard of both houses. Beca had already her suitcase ready in the back of her Jeep, she took Chloe's and put it next to her.

After waving goodbye to Stacie and Aubrey she took off to their destination. The ride to her Malibu house wasn't that long but she hadn't eaten anything, she stopped at a restaurant for them to eat before continuing with the trip.

She typed the gate code and pulled the Jeep in the driveway. "Welcome to my humble abode." Beca told Chloe when she opened the door for her.

"Wow, this looks amazing babe."

"The view is even better." She winked at her. "C'mon let's get inside."

"But what about the suitcases?"

"I'll take care of them later love." Chloe nodded and walked inside the house once Beca opened the door. "Let me give you guys a tour." She first took them to the backyard where there was a pool with ocean view, true to her word, the view was amazing.

She then took them to the kitchen, living room, the studio she build in one of the rooms and then she took them upstairs to the room where she and Chloe were going to sleep. Finally she took them to a room she managed to make the contractor who had made her studio to get ready before getting when she found out Chloe was moving to L.A— she had one room ready for him at her other house too —, the room had a jungle theme going on. On the walls where some lions, monkeys, elephants etc, there was a crib with a mobile on top, a rocking chair and a bunch of toys.

"These is Bentley's room" She said biting lip waiting for Chloe's reaction.

"These is amazing baby! So I'm guessing this house is yours."

Beca nodded. "I bought it a few months ago, I usually come here to take a breather when everything becomes too much or when I want some alone time. No one knows I own these place, who did you thought these place was?"

"I don't know, your boss's or something."

"Nah, okay let's go downstairs so I can call Bree and take the suitcases out of the Jeep."

They went back downstairs, Beca dialed Aubrey's number whilst walking outside to get their suitcases. Aubrey answered pretty quickly and after telling her they had arrived safely and with the promise to call them when they were going back she hung up.

She took hers and Chloe's suitcases to their room, leaving Bentley's diaper backpack on the living room. She found Chloe outside on the patio with her legs inside the pool and Bentley on her lap, he was giggling like crazy every time Chloe moved her legs splashing water everywhere.

"Are guys having fun?" She asked then with a smile plopping next to Chloe and dipping her own legs in the water.

"We are, thank you for bringing us here." She kissed Beca on the cheek.

"No problem babe, I do owe us some alone time."

"What about your work?" She asked softly.

"No work this weekend, just you Bentley and I. I promise… So what do you want to do? We can go take a walk on the beach or take a swim here, we do need to go grocery shopping though."

"Can we stay here for a while, Bentley is having fun and I really don't wanna move." She smiled at Beca.

"Of course we can." She took her phone out of her shorts and jump unexpectedly to the pool making Bently laugh so hard. "Com here boy." She cooed the baby. "Take his diaper off and get in here, c'mon."

Chloe quickly removed Bentley's diaper and placed her phone next to Beca's, she gave Bentley to her and when the boy touched the water he started laughing even more, Chloe jumped in once Bentley was secure on Beca's arms.

Beca had a smile from ear to ear. "I've never heard him laugh so much before."

"Is his first time in a pool baby, New York and Maine's weather doesn't help with that." She had a big smile on her face, she was enjoying so much to see her baby boy so happy.

"Well, I'm glad I'm glad to be here to witness this, him being so happy." The boy started hitting the water with his little hands just like he did every time Chloe gave him a bath. "At the risk of sounding like a middle school little girl. Would you be my girlfriend Chloe?."

Chloe started laughing making Beca's stomach to churn. "Hey, not cool dude. You don't have to laugh, just say no and that's it."

When Chloe saw Beca's hurt in her eyes she stopped laughing. "No baby, I'm not laughing because of that. I'm laughing because I already thought we were a couple since that day you knocked on my window."

"You did?" Chloe nodded smiling. "So, we _are_ a couple?"

"Yup, you're stuck with me." Chloe cradled Beca's face in her hands and kiss her, they had completely forgotten about the baby that was in Beca's arms until he splashed water in their faces making them break apart laughing. This weekend was already better than Beca had expected.

They spent a few hours swimming around the pool enjoying Bentley's laughs and giggles, when it started to get dark they got out and after a shower for the three of them, they went shopping groceries for the weekend.

It was strange for Beca everything that was happening, Bentley playing with Mr. Cuddles in the shopping cart, Chloe and her talking about what healthy food they should get— Beca arguing that she needed at least one unhealthy food —. She felt like they were already married, though strange it felt also good, it was the first time she experience this kind of feeling first hand, and she'll love to experience it for the rest of her life.

For dinner Chloe cooked something awful with kale, she didn't liked it at all but she wasn't going to voice that out. It was good to see Chloe cooking for her again so she shut her mouth and ate everything Chloe served on her plate— apparently Stacie talked to her about Beca's diet and told her she need it to eat healthy —.

Bentley was lucky enough to eat broccoli with cut up pieces of chicken, when Chloe wasn't looking she took the chance to steal one or two pieces of the chicken getting a scowl and a small whine from the little boy. She was sorry for that but she needed something to get the awful taste of kale off her mouth.

After dinner they decided to rest on the living room watching one of Chloe's favorite reality tv shows. It was quite entertaining how excited she got whenever something happened to the people on the show.

Not long after, Bentley started to rub his eyes so they took him to his room and Chloe sat on the rocking chair to sing to the boy. When he fall asleep she put him inside the crib and after they kissed him goodbye they went to their room.

"Crap, I didn't knew swimming was so tiring." Beca complained when she dropped herself on the king size bed.

Chloe chuckled. "I didn't knew either, but seeing Ben laughing like that was worth it."

"It really was."

"And now we're alone." Chloe got closer to Beca on bed.

"Now we're alone." She whispered when Chloe's face was closer to hers, she closed the small gap that was left between them.

The kiss started chaste but quickly turned heated when Beca ran her tongue on Chloe's bottom lip. "Mmm...I'll..never...get..tired..mmm..of your...lips." She mumbled against Chloe's mouth.

"I really hoped not." She said breathlessly when Beca moved her mouth to her neck and started nipping and sucking on her pulse point.

Chloe moved so she was straddling Beca's upper thighs and started grinding on her, she moaned into Beca's mouth feeling her orgasm so close. She stopped grinding to stop her impending orgasm from coming but Beca used her strength— which didn't surprised Chloe —she removed Chloe's shirt and bra in a swift motion.

She had wanted this since a long time ago and even she had already had Chloe shirtless a few months ago, she couldn't wait to see her like that again.

"You're so hot." She breathed on Chloe's breast, moved her leg between Chloe's and started grinding whilst biting and flicking her tongue on her right nipple.

"Be-Becs." Chloe moaned.

Beca grinded faster and harder on Chloe, moving her leg just the same against Chloe's center. She used her left hand to knead the other breast making Chloe moaned harder and arch her back. "Becs, I'm….I'm gon.." She didn't got finished her sentence, her body went rigid and a long throaty moan escaped her lips.

Beca lifted her head from Chloe's breast to look at Chloe after her body relaxed, a mixture of shock, smugness, happiness and arousal across her face. "Did you just-"

Chloe nodded and hided her face in her hands. "It's been almost five years, don't judge me."

"I'm not judging babe, I mean it was really hot hearing you and it's great that I can make you come just like that."

"Stop." Chloe groaned. "Your ego just skyrocketed."

She made Beca laugh. "Shut up already, I wanna hear you again." She went to kiss her again and continue what they had started.

Definitely a better weekend that she expected.


End file.
